Naruto, tu psicólogo
by fatimataichou
Summary: Tsunade tiene problemas financieros y pone en marcha un programa de televisión en el que Naruto les resolverle los problemas a los demás. Mientras tanto, Sasuke regresa para matarlo, Kakashi empastilla a todos y Akatsuki quiere adueñarse del programa!
1. Capitulo 1: Amor

N/A: Hola fan fictiooooon! Estoy de vuelta, gente! XD Esta vez les traigo un fic corto del mismo estilo que el de "Konoha Noticias" así que a quienes les guste el humor y las situaciones extrañas que tanto me gusta inventar, este fic les va a encantar! Debo agregar que soy yaoista así que no se sorprendan si leen algo refrente al yaoi, sin embargo (y lo lamento por mis compañeras yaoistas) no habrá demasiado. A deir verdad, casi no habrá :/ Yo diría que no pasan de un beso y además que no voy a entrar mcuho en detalle. . . Quienes leyeron mis fics yaois saben que me encanta describir los besos y ese tipo de cosas pero aquí no lo haré porque quiero que este fic lo lea cualquiera. Para que se den una idea, es como mi fic "Akatsuki vs Hebi + 5 del sonido vs Konoha" Allí había NaruSasu pero ni siquiera se abrazaron. Pues bien, esto es parecido así que ¡Apto para todo público! XD Mmm. . . No, esperen. No es para TODO público. A las fans de Sakura les recomiendo que no lo lean :P Y sin más nada que decir. . . ¡Empecemos!

Naruto, tu psicólogo

Capitulo 1: Amor

-¡Atención todos! ¡Empezamos en 5 minutos!

-No lo puedo creer ¡Primer día al aire y Naruto llega tarde!- refunfuñaba Sakura.

-Etto. . . Na. . . Naruto kun debe tener una buena razón para demorarse tanto.- lo defendía Hinata jugando con sus dedos.

-¡Lo voy a matar cuando lo vea! ¿Qué se cree? ¿Qué estamos jugando? ¡Tsunade sama nos pidió personalmente que hiciéramos este programa!

-Es. . . Es cierto pero aún no entiendo la razón.

-Ni yo.- se encogió de hombros- Pero si Tsunade sama dice que es importante es porque debe serlo.

-¡4 minutos!- se escuchó la voz de Kiba en todo el lugar.

-¡Lo voy a mataaaaar!

-Estoy segura que llegará a tiempo.- intentaba tranquilizarla la Hyuuga.

-¡Ya me cansé! ¡Lo voy a sustituir yo! Pero. . . Tsunade sama me pidió que me encargara de la supervisión y además ella quería que Naruto fuera quien. . .

-¡Hola a todos! Lamento la tardanza ttebayo.- entró tranquilamente el Uzumaki saludando a todos con la mano.

-¡NARUTOOOO!- corrió hacia él la pelirrosa en llamas para luego golpearlo en la cabeza con fuerza, como hacía siempre.

-¡Duele!

-¡No tienes derecho a quejarte llegando tan tarde!

-¡Salimos en 3!

-Na. . . Naruto kun. . . Yo. . . Te guardé esto.- le dijo tímidamente la Hyuuga entregándole un traje negro muy elegante.

-¡Muchas gracias, Hinata!- le respondió regalándole una sonrisa zorruna.

PUM

Y Hinata, de la vergüenza, calló al suelo inconciente.

-¿Hinata? ¿Estás bien?

-¡No te preocupes por ella y anda a cambiarte! ¡No hay tiempo!

-Pero Hinata. . .

-¡2 minutos!

-¡CORREEEEE!- lo amenazaba Sakura agitando el puño.

El rubio atravesó todo el estudio hasta un pequeño armario donde se cambio de ropa rápidamente. Y aunque lo había echo en tiempo record, al momento de salir lo esperaba una Sakura furiosa que le explicaba velozmente lo que debía o no hacer pero Naruto a penas le prestaba atención. Él sólo asentía con la cabeza sin escuchar una palabra. Se había levantado de la cama hacía sólo un par de horas y no podía retener nada en la cabeza.

-¡30 segundos!

Kiba comenzó a hacer la cuenta regresiva mientras Naruto se ponía en posición para dar inicio al programa.

-¡Hola a todo el país del fuego! ¡Bienvenidos al primer capitulo de "Naruto, tu psicólogo"!- saludó el Uzumaki desde un sillón en el centro del escenario.- Y déjenme decirles. . . ¡Si, Sakura chan, lo voy a decir! Todo esto es idea de Tsunade obachan. Yo no hago esto porque quiero ttebayo. Es que obachan me eligió a mí para hacer este estúpido programa porque parece ser que tengo un don para ayudar a las personas. Si, todo muy lindo pero ¡¿A mi quien me ayuda?! ¡Yo también tengo mis problemas ttebayo!

-¡Naruto, lee lo que dice la pantalla y no improvises más!- le gritó la Haruno detrás de las cámaras.

-¡Pero tengo que decirlo, Sakura chan! ¡Tsunade obachan es una explotadora de menores! ¡No me puede hacer trabajar así! ¡Ni siquiera me paga ttebayo!

-¡Pero si Tsunade sama te dijo que si la ayudabas a hacer este programa te iba a subir a chunin!

-¡Ah, si! Se me había olvidado. Subimasen, Tsunade obachan.

-¡Empieza el programa de una vez, Naruto!

-Ok. Lo haré si me traes ramen.

-Naruto. . .- lo amenazaba la Haruno mostrándole el puño.

-¡Pero no desayuné nada ttebayo! ¡Vine corriendo en pijama para llegar a tiempo!

-¡¿A tiempo?!

-Bueno. . . Había mucho tránsito ttebayo.

-¡¿Qué transito?! ¡No inventes más excusas y empieza el programa de una vez Naruto!- se escuchó la voz lejana de Inuzuka.

-¡Vos no me des órdenes, Kiba!

-¡Cuánto más rápido termines, más rápido te volverás chunin!

-¡Tienes razón! Hay que ponerse las pilas desde el principio. Empecemos por explicar de qué se trata el programa. Básicamente van a entrar algunas personas con sus "problemas", se van a sentar en ese sillón de ahí- señaló el diván que tenía en frente.- y yo voy a hacer lo que pueda para ayudarlos. ¿Quién es el primero, Sakura chan?

-¡No me hagas esas preguntas, Naruto! ¡Fijate en la ficha que esta sobre el escritorio!

-¿Hoy viniste de mal humor?

-¡Yo no estoy de mal humor!

-Bueno, bueno. A ver. . .- comenzó a revolver varios papeles hasta que finalmente tomó uno.- ¡Lo encontré! Veamos. Tenemos a. . . ¡Wow! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Ya llegó?

-Si, Naruto. Ya llegó y se va a ir si no lo llamás pronto.

-Señoras y señores, a mi programa no viene cualquiera. Acá tenemos a alguien que no necesita presentación. ¡Hazlo pasar, Sakura chan!

Entonces las cámaras dejaron de enfocar al Uzumaki para mostrar como un chico alto pelirrojo y con ojos verdes entraba en escena.

-¡Gaara!

-Uzumaki Naruto.- lo saludó el Subaku con su conocida voz de ultratumba al mismo tiempo que tomaba asiento.

De inmediato varias chicas que estaban en la tribuna mirando el programa comenzaron a saltar desde sus lugares con carteles en alto que decían cosas como: "Gaara, te amo", "Llévame al desierto contigo" y "Arriba los mapaches".

-¡Gaara!- gritaban las fans.

-¡Te amooooooo!

-¡Bombón, mirá para acá! ¡Este cuerpo es tuyo!

-¡Sos el kage más sexy del mundoooo!

-¡Cállense, ustedes cuatro!- saltó Naruto.- ¡¿Qué no ven que este es un programa serio?! Además. . . tú dices eso de que él es el kage más sexy porque todavía yo no soy Hokage. . .

-¡Ni en un millón de años vas a ser tan lindo como mi Gaara!

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA TEME!

-¡Naruto, no le grites a la audiencia!- lo reprendió Sakura.

-¡Pero ella empezó!

-¡No me importa quien empezó! ¡Sólo haz el programa de una vez!

-Si, bueno no me apures.- le dijo mientras se acomodaba en su sillón.- Gaara, antes de nada quiero preguntarte una cosa.

-Adelante.

-Todos sabemos que vos sos el Kazekage. . .

-¡El más sexy de todos!

-¡CALLATE DE UNA VEZ! Bueno, sos el Kazekage y todo eso pero. . . ¿Es Kankuro el que hace todo el trabajo?

-Verás, Naruto. A diferencia de Konoha, en Suna tenemos un consejo que se encarga de la política junto conmigo. Y para serte franco, Kankuro ni siquiera es parte de ese consejo por lo que tiene menos autoridad que cualquiera de ellos. Los rumores dicen lo contrario sólo porque Kankuro anda conmigo siempre pero eso es porque me sigue. Creo que esta celoso porque su hermano menor llegó a ser kage y él no.

-¿Pensás que quiere robarte el puesto?

-Si eso quiere que lo intente.- mirada asesina.

-Bien. Ahora sí, pasemos a lo tuyo. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Sólo una pregunta. ¿Qué es el amor?

-¡Qué pregunta más profunda! A ver. . . creo que por aquí yo tenía algo preparado. . .

-¿Preparado?

-Si, es que estaba casi seguro de que me ibas a salir con algo como eso ttebayo. ¿Dónde está. . .?- se preguntaba a la vez que abría y cerraba los cajones del escritorio.- ¡Ya lo encontré! Aquí dice que el amor es un sentimiento de cariño hacia algo o alguien muy preciado.

-Creo que mi tío me dijo algo como eso hace muchos años pero no lo entendí.

-Pero también dice que el amor entre dos personas no existe ya que sólo sucede entre tres. Uno sos vos, el otro es al que amas y el tercero es un fantasma. ¡¿Fantasma?!

-¡Seguí leyendo, Naruto!- le gritó Sakura, como siempre supervisando todo.

-Pero me dan miedo los fantasmas ttebayo. . .

-Naruto. . .- repitió la señal de antes.

-Ese fantasma es lo que vos proyectas de la persona que amas o sea, como ves a esa persona. Y a su vez esa misma persona no se enamora de vos sino de tu fantasma por lo que el amor es de a cuatro. Esto también quiere decir que el amor verdadero no existe porque en realidad dos personas no se enamoran entre sí sino de sus respectivos fantasmas.

-Ahora estoy más confundido que antes.

-La verdad que yo también.- decía con los ojos en forma de espirales.- ¿Quién escribió esta porquería? ¿Y cómo va a decir que el amor verdadero no existe? Y eso del fantasma. . . ¡El amor es un sentimiento de cariño hacia alguien o algo muy preciado y punto ttebayo!

-Pero eso es lo mismo que me había dicho mi tío cuando era un niño. Yo creí que vos podrías explicármelo mejor. . .- le decía el pelirrojo mirándolo fijamente a Naruto con sus penetrantes ojos verdes.

-Lo siento, Gaara pero yo no soy la doctora corazón. Si no sabes qué es el amor es porque todavía no te enamoraste de nadie.

-. . .

-Hablando de eso. . .- comenzó a decir con una sonrisa zorruna a la vez que se sentaba al lado del pelirrojo para bajar un poco la voz como diciendo un secreto.- ¿Hay algo entre vos y esa chica esa. . .? Etto. . . No me acuerdo el nombre. . .

-¿Quién?

-Esa. . . La que era tu alumna.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-¿Salen juntos?- mirada cómplice.

-No sé donde escuchaste ese rumor pero es falso. Yo fui su maestro por un tiempo pero solamente eso.

-¿Y qué le enseñabas, Gaara?- continuó preguntándole golpeándolo en las costillas con el codo.

-Si tanto te interesa podemos vernos algún día y yo mismo te doy una clase.- le respondió acercándose peligrosamente al rubio. . .

-¡Suena bien!- dijo inocentemente.

-¡Naruto, esto parece un programa de chismes!- saltó Sakura recobrando su mal humor.- ¡Se supone que es un programa profundo y lleno de seriedad! Si no le vas a hacer una pregunta decente pasamos al próximo.

-¡Espera, Sakura chan! ¡Todavía tengo una pregunta más!

-¡Hazla de una vez!

-Etto. . . Te moriste ¿No?

-Si. ¿Querés saber como es el otro mundo?

-La verdad que no. Yo te quería preguntar que se siente que te extraigan un bijuu. Es que. . . puede que eso me pase a mí y quiero estar preparado.

-Naruto, me sacaron el Shukaku por la fuerza en tres días y tres noches ¿Cómo crees que se sintió?

-Err. . . ¿Mal?

-¡Se acabó!- gritó la Haruno entrando rápidamente en el estudio y tomando a Gaara del cuello de la ropa y llevándoselo a la fuerza.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Espera un momento, Sakura chan! ¡No te lo lleves!

-¡Gaara!- lo despedían con la mano y lágrimas en los ojos, sus fans de la tribuna.

-Yo quería seguir hablando con Gaara. . .- se lamentaba el Uzumaki.- nunca nos vemos y cuando lo hacemos siempre es por alguna crisis. . .

-¡Esto no es un drama, Naruto! ¡Deja de lloriquear y ponte a trabajar!

-¿De verdad no te sucede nada, Sakura chan? Estás muy mandona hoy, más de lo normal.

-¡Estoy perfectamente bien!

-Si tú lo dices. . . ¡Bien! Nuestro próximo invitado es. . .- leyó apresuradamente una de las hojas sobre del escritorio.- ¡¿Eh?! Esto. . . Esto no puede estar bien ttebayo. . . ¡¿De verdad ellos están aquí?!

-Si, así que trátalos bien, Naruto.

-¡Pero Sakura chan ellos. . .! ¡Ellos me van a matar!

-¡No exageres! ¡Solamente te van a preguntar una que otra cosa y luego se irán!

-¡Pero. . .!

-Naruto. . .- lo amenazó una vez más.

-Esta bien pero. . . Si muero. . . Cuida de mis plantes, Sakura chan.

-Lo haré, Naruto.- le aseguró con una gota bajándole por la cien.

-¡Bien! ¡Este será el último día del gran Uzumaki Naruto sama!- decía animado el rubio.- ¡Que pasen los siguientes locos!

Una vez más, las cámaras dejaron de filmar al rubio y pasaron a enfocar a los nuevos invitados. Éstos traían puestos unos trajes largos de color negro con nubes rojas estampadas y cuellos altos que les cubrían parte del rostro y les daban cierto aire de importancia. Y mientras caminaban hacia el centro del estudio, las capas ondeaban alrededor de sus pies.

Uno de ellos, el que tenía el cabello rubio y recogido en una cola de caballo, caminaba por delante del otro como dándosela de superior. Y aquello no le gustó para nada a su compañero pelirrojo quien rápidamente lo hizo tropezar con una especie de cable alargado que había salido por debajo de la gabardina.

PUM

-¡Danna!- se quejó el rubio que había caído al piso estrepitosamente.

-Te lo mereces.- le dijo con frialdad.- Soy tu maestro y eso me da derecho a ir al frente.

-¡Lo que pasa es que no querés que vaya adelante porque te taparía hum!

-¿Me estás diciendo enano?

-Lo siento ¿Lo ofendí, chibi sama?

-¡Es suficiente! ¡Te voy a volver una de mis marionetas ahora mismo!

De inmediato el pelirrojo sacó un pergamino de su gabardina y, tras hacer varios sellos a gran velocidad, hizo aparecer a una marioneta de cabello azul oscuro. El rubio no se quedó atrás y se apresuró a fabricar pequeños pero mortales pajaritos de arcilla comiendo este material con las manos de sus bocas.

Los dos se fulminaban con la mirada cuando Naruto se puso en medio.

-¡Basta! ¡Deténganse de una vez!

-¡Hazte a un lado, jinchuriki! ¡Después de terminar con él, me haré cargo de ti hum!

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Pero. . .!

-¡Muere!

-¡CONTROLENCEEEE!- se escuchó la voz furiosa de Sakura resonando en todo el estudio consiguiendo captar la atención de los invitados.- ¡Debería darles vergüenza! ¡Se supone que vinieron al programa a resolver sus problemas pero en lugar de eso sólo pelean entre sí!

-Tsk- chasqueó la lengua el rubio evitando mirarla.

-¡¿Realmente quieren arreglar sus diferencias?!

-Bien. . . Empecemos.- se encogió de hombros el pelirrojo.

Los dos invitados guardaron sus armas y tomaron asiento mientras Naruto regresaba a su puesto algo nervioso.

-Etto. . .Deidara y Sasori. . .

-"Sasori y Deidara" si no te molesta.- lo corrigió el marionetista.

-¡Deja de ser tan celoso, danna!

-Tú no me das órdenes, rubia.

-¡¿Rubia?!

Deidara no perdió un segundo y metió su mano dentro de su bolso para devorar más de su arcilla pero por alguna razón no podía llegar hasta el fondo. Algo se lo impedía. Giró la cabeza y. . .

-¡¿Qué demonios es esto?!- gritaba moviendo la muñeca de un lado al otro haciendo que una esposa de metal se agitara.

-Es sólo una medida de seguridad contra ustedes ttebayo.- explicó Naruto con una sonrisa.

-¡Dijimos por teléfono que no te íbamos a hacer nada hum!

-No grites, maldito histérico.- lo mandó a callar Sasori.- El nueve colas tiene todo el derecho del mundo de hacernos esto.- hizo sonar la esposa que rodeaba su mano y que luego se conectaba con la de su compañero.- Después de todo, somos de Akatsuki.

-Eso ya lo sé.- infló los mofletes como haciendo un berrinche.

-Owwww.

-¡Que lindo!

-¡Te amo, Deidi!

-¡Son todas unas vendidas, ustedes!- le gritó el Uzumaki a la audiencia.- Bueno, vayamos a lo nuestro ¿Qué los trajo a mi programa?

-¡MI arte hum!- dijo con orgullo el rubio.

-Vinimos volando en un pedazo de arcilla.

-¡¿Pedazo de arcilla?! ¡Mis esculturas de arcilla son ARTE hum!

-Es sólo basura con forma de ave.

-Bueno bueno. No peleen.- intentaba calmarlos Naruto.

-¡Él empezó!

-¡No importa quien empezó ttebayo!

-Argh. Esto es una pérdida de tiempo.- murmuraba el pelirrojo.- Yo ni siquiera debería estar aquí. Todo esto es culpa de Deidara.

-¡¿Mi culpa?!

-Cada vez que empiezas una pelea, acabas destrozando la guarida.

-¡Eso no pasaría si comprendieras mi arte hum! ¡Pero eso ni siquiera te interesa!

-¿Un momento? ¿Todas estas peleas surgen porque no comparten el mismo concepto de arte?

-Exacto.- respondieron al unísono.

-¡Eso es estúpido ttebayo!

-¡No es cierto! ¡El arte es lo único que importa en la vida hum!

-El arte es quien somos y nuestro medio para expresarnos.

-No lo tomes a la ligera.- dijeron ambos en coro.

-Pero. . . ¿Cómo se los explico. . .? Para ti, Deidara ¿Qué es el arte?

-¡Una explosión!

-¿Y para ti, Sasori?

-El arte debe perdurar con el paso del tiempo, sólo así puede ser apreciado. No se le puede llamar arte a algo que desaparece justo después de ser creado.

-¡Pero tu arte es muy aburrido, danna! ¡El mío tiene movimiento y energía hum!

-Escuchen los dos.- lo interrumpió el Uzumaki.- El arte no se puede expresar con palabras, se siente, se vive. Y aunque no soy muy artista que digamos. . . Pienso que el arte es buen arte dependiendo de quien lo mire, todo es muy subjetivo. No hay dibujos buenos o malos, sólo dibujos y ya ttebayo. Pero está bien que piensen diferente porque son personas diferentes y no tienen porque pensar siempre igual. Además, si eso pasara sería muy aburrido ttebayo.

Silencio absoluto.

-Miren.- continuó Naruto mostrándoles una foto pequeña que tenía tirada en el escritorio.- ¿Qué opinan de esto?

Sasori tomó la foto y la observó de cerca junto con Deidara. La imagen era de una lata de gaseosa sobre una mesa, sólo eso.

-No entiendo ¿Qué es?

-Para muchos, arte.

-¿Arte? ¡Pero es una gaseosa hum!

-No lo entiendo ¿Cómo se puede considerar arte a algo que cualquiera puede comprar en el supermercado?

-Es una lata como cualquier otra. No tiene nada de especial.

-El arte abstracto tiene más sentido que esta lata.

-¿Lo ven?- continuó el Uzumaki.- A ninguno de los dos les gusta pero esta es una pieza de arte muy costosa ttebayo. Muchos matarían por ella aunque ustedes no estén de acuerdo y es que el mundo esta lleno de personas diferentes que piensan diferente ttebayo ¿Entienden? Ambos tienen razón. Su arte es arte pero no por eso el del otro no lo es.

-Pero. . . Mis marionetas son muy distintas a sus bombas.

-¿Y eso qué importa?

-¡Importa mucho! ¡Yo no puedo estar con alguien que crea que mi arte es basura hum!

-Pero aún así están juntos ¿No? Y eso es porque hay algo muy fuerte que lo une. Tal vez deberían concentrarse en eso en lugar de sus diferencias.

-Cierto pero. . . No recuerdo qué fue lo que me pegó a ti, danna.- desvió la mirada algo sonrojado.

-A mi. . . me gusta tu entusiasmo.- confesó el pelirrojo.

Deidara lo miró sorprendido.

-¡Pero si siempre te estás quejando de que soy muy ruidoso!

-Lo eres. Siempre llamas la atención con tus explosiones aún cuando estamos en una misión secreto pero. . . Eso hace que sea más emocionante. Sin ti. . . Trabajar en Akatsuki sería muy aburrido.

-¡Sasori no danna!- lo abrazó con cariño aunque con algo de dificultad debido a las cadenas.

-No hagas esas cosas en televisión.

-Pero si fuiste vos el que dijo todo eso ¡No te entiendo, danna!

Y sin previo aviso, el pelirrojo tomó al rubio por la nuca y fundió sus labios en los del ojiazul en un beso húmedo y apasionado que parecía no tener fin. Las yaoistas de la tribuna dijeron un "Owwww" en coro mientras que Naruto estaba en shock viendo la escena.

-Cada vez te entiendo menos. . .- siguió Deidara luego de que rompieran aquel increíble beso.

-Nadie de Akatsuki ve este tipo de programas así que no hay problema.

-Ne danna ¿Sabes que me gusta de ti?- sonrisa pícara.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tus ataques de cariño Jeje

-Yo no tengo esos ataques.

-¿Y cómo le decís a lo de hace un momento?

-Yo sólo. . . me dejé llevar. . .

-No importa lo que digas, Sasori no danna. Está en video el instante exacto en el que admitías que te gustan mis explosiones Jeje- sonrisa triunfal.

-No me mal entiendas, rubia. Yo dije que me gustaba que fueras extrovertido pero sigo pensando que tu arte es basura.

Deidara estaba a punto de replicar y así hincar otra de sus muchas peleas pero el pelirrojo fue más rápido que él y lo silenció con un beso de esos que te roban el aliento. El ojiazul no se hizo de rogar y permitió que Sasori recorriera el interior de su boca con su lengua juguetona. Pero tan sólo un beso no parecía ser suficiente para el pelirrojo quien rápidamente lo estampó contra el sillón recostándose sobre él y moviéndose de forma sensual.

Las de la tribuna no se podían creer lo que estaba pasando en frente de sus ojos y sin perder un segundo sacaron sus cámaras y teléfonos celulares y comenzaron a grabar a los dos Akatsukis en pleno acto. Todo aquello era como un regalo del cielo para ellas pero lo que fácil viene, fácil se va.

-¡Esto ya se fue al carajo!- entró echa una fura Sakura recobrando el control de la situación.

La pelirrosa hizo caso omiso a las millones de quejas de las yaoistas y separó a los dos invitados haciendo uso de su monstruosa fuerza. Tomó a Sasori del cable que le salía del estómago y a Deidara de la coleta y los llevó a ambos a rastras fuera del set.

-¡El arte es una explosión!- gritaba a todo pulmón el rubio antes de salir del estudio y todas sus fans aplaudieron entusiasmadas.

-¡¿Cuál es tu problema, pelo chicle?!

-¡No me provoques que te puedo sacar del estudio justo como hice con ellos!

-¡Lo que pasa es que les tienes envidia porque a ti nadie te quiere!

-¡Silencio o las saco a la calle a patadas!- las amenazó con los brazos en jarra y una mirada que daba miedo.- Naruto, puedes seguir con el programa.

-. . .

-¿Naruto?

Pero el rubio no respondía. Seguía en shock por lo de hacía un momento. Entonces la Haruno se le acercó y le pasó la mano por delante de los ojos pero él simplemente no reaccionaba.

-Naruto. . . Naruto. . .- lo llamaba pero no había respuesta.- ¡Por kami sama, lo perdimos! Está completamente ausente.

-¿No. . .? ¿No podemos hacer nada?- preguntaba Hinata detrás de cámara.

-Supongo que esa escena fue muy fuerte para él. . . Ni modo, tendremos que buscar a otro para que sea el próximo Hokage. . .

-¡Nada de eso!- saltó de inmediato Naruto volviendo en sí como por arte de magia.- ¡Si alguien va a ser Hokage, ése seré yo ttebayo! ¡El gran Uzumaki Naruto sama!- pose de héroe.

-Bien por ti pero si pretendes ser Hokage algún día tendrás que volverte chunin primero ¡Así que a trabajar!- le gritó sacando chispas.

-Pero es que. . . ¡¿Por qué nadie me dijo la verdadera razón por la que esos dos venían?!

-¡En el papel que dejé sobre el escritorio dice "problemas de pareja"!

-¡Pero pensé que se refería a trabajo en equipo ttebayo!

-Eres demasiado inocente, Naruto. . . Además, ya te había dicho que este sería un capitulo dedicado al amor.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Cuándo exactamente me dijiste eso?!

-¡Ayer, en Ichiraku! ¡¿No me estabas escuchando?!

-Etto. . . Es que a veces me quedo penando en muchas cosas y no le presto atención a lo que sucede a mí alrededor ttebayo.

-¡¿Qué otras cosas son más importantes que yo?!

-No te enojes, Sakura chan. Tú sabes que eres realmente importante para mí.

-Dime una razón.

-¿Eh?

-Dime sólo una razón por la que yo soy importante.- lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Etto. . . Una cosa. . . ¡Ahora no se me ocurre nada pero realmente eres muy importante para mi, Sakura chan!

-¡Lo sabía!- exclamó golpeando la pared con el puño.- ¡A nadie le importo!

-¡Eso no s verdad!

-No soy necesaria. Que esté aquí o no, no cambia nada. . . Yo. . . Yo. . .

La pelirosa intentaba mantener el control pero simplemente le era imposible retener las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos silenciosamente. Se llevó ambas manos al rostro para limpiarse pero sólo consiguió sentirse peor y el llanto se hizo más fuerte.

-¡Nadie me quiere!

-Eso no es verdad ttebayo. No digas esas cosas.- le decía el Uzumaki acercándose a donde estaba la Haruno para abrazarla pero antes de que él pudiera ponerle un dedo encima, la pelirosa lo envió al sillón de una patada en el estómago.

-¡Eso dolió, Sakura chan!- se quejaba el rubio intentando apaciguar el dolor.

-¡Y lo peor es que no sé qué hago mal!

Una de las chicas de la tribuna estaba a punto de responderle a Sakura pero afortunadamente para ella, su amiga la detuvo antes de que dijera sus últimas palabras.

-¡Ayúdame, Naruto!- lloriqueaba la ojiverde tomando asiento junto al rubio.

-Claro pero ¿Qué pasa con el siguiente invitado?

-¡Que se vaya a su casa, no me importa!

-Pe. . . Pero Sakura san.- se escuchó la voz temblorosa de Hinata, quien acababa de volver en sí.- La próxima invitada es Tsunade sama y ella ya está en el estudio.

-¡Denle una botella de sake y que se vaya!- le hizo una señal a Hinata con la mano.- Naruto, tu eres el psicólogo aquí ¡Asi que ayúdame!

-Pero. . .

-¡No, así no! En el sillón tengo que estar yo y tú; por ahí.- lo sacó a patadas del diván.

-¡Duele!

-¡Yo soy el paciente! ¡Yo me tengo que quejar, Naruto!

-Etto. . . Bueno. Dime cuál. . .

-¡Yo hablo y tú me escuchas!- lo calló Sakura poniéndose cómoda en aquel diván con la cabeza mirando hacia el cielo raso y las manos descansando sobre el estómago.- Creo que todo comenzó cuando tenía siete años. . .

-Sakura chan, el programa ya está por terminar así que. . .

-¡No me interrumpas! Si quieres ser un buen psicólogo, tienes que aprender a escuchar a tus pacientes.

-¡Pero yo quiero ser Hokage ttebayo!

-Naruto. . .- lo amenazó con el puño.

-Bien. Te escucho.

-¿En qué estaba? Ah, si. Todo comenzó cuando tenía siete años. Las demás chicas me trataban mal por mi frentezota. . . Así que no tenía amigos y siempre estaba sola. Fue entonces que llegó Ino, la única persona que el día de hoy puedo decir que es mi amiga.

-¡¿Y yo qué?!

-¡Tú eres mi psicólogo, Naruto! ¡No podemos tener ningún tipo de relación!

-¡Kuso!

-Volviendo a mí. . . Poco después de que Ino se volviera mi amiga, me enamoré de Sasuke kun. . .

-¿Y él que tiene que ver en todo esto? Creo que nos estamos yendo de tema, Sakura chan y no tenemos mucho tiempo ttebayo.

-¡Te dije que no me interrumpas!- le lanzó un almohadón a la cara.- Como te decía. . . Me enamoré de Sasuke kun. Pero no era la única sino que media aldea estaba peleando por el corazón de Sasuke kun, así que se podría decir que tuve una infancia difícil.

-Lo que digas. . .- mega goterón por parte de Naruto.

-Todos los días era como una guerra para mí porque debía ganarles a las demás chicas y conquistar a Sasuke kun.

-Ahora que lo pienso. . . Tal vez todo este tiempo querías vence a las mismas chicas que te trataron mal de pequeña y de alguna forma vengarte de ellas. Y por eso querías ganarte a Sasuke aunque en realidad a quienes querías ganarle eran a las demás. Eso explicaría tu obsesión irracional hacia él ttebayo.

-¿Me estás escuchando, Naruto? Estaba ENAMORADA de él no OBSECIONADA. Son dos cosas totalmente diferentes.- se cruzó de brazos.

-Pero si de fondo de pantalla tienes una foto de Sasuke, el rington con el que suena tu celular es "Suigintou no Yoru"* y además. . . Ino me dijo una vez que dormías con un peluche chibi de Sasuke.

-¡Eso no es verdad!- saltó roja como un tomate.

-Desde mi punto de vista, no estás enamorada de Sasuke sino obsesionada así que ¿Qué te parece si vuelves al programa la próxima semana en el especial de "Obsesiones"?- esbozó una sonrisa.

-¡Yo no estoy obsesionada, Naruto! ¡Soy tu amiga, me tienes que creer!

-Hace un momento dijiste que no podíamos tener ningún tipo de relación asi que no somos amigos en este programa ttebayo.

-Pe. . . Pero. . . ¡Es que nadie me entiende!- lloriqueaba la pelirosa a más no poder.- ¡Lo intenté todo para que Sasuke kun me quisiera y nada funciona! ¡Ya no sé que hacer para llegar a su corazón!

-Pero si nada funciona significa que él no te corresponde y ya. La vida no se acaba porque alguien te rechazó, Sakura chan. Tal vez tienes a tu alma gemela frente a ti y no te das cuenta.- hace pose de héroe.

-Aceptémoslo, Naruto. Lee no se parece en nada a Sasuke kun.

-¡Yo no hablaba de él!

-Y es que. . . Sasuke kun tiene esos ojos. . . Cada vez que me miraba me dejaba sin aliento. Y su cabello negro y ligeramente despeinado hacia atrás. . .

-Ligeramente cof cof.

-Además de que es muy inteligente y el mejor ninja que existe.

-¿El. . .mejor?- un aura depresiva rodeó al Uzumaki.

-Y su voz. . . Aunque no hable mucho simplemente es irresistible y yo. . . ¡Yo no puedo hacer nada para que se fije en mí!- estalló en lágrimas- Probé con la dieta, me corté el cabello, le dije mil frases indirectas, lo invité a salir un millón de veces, lo abracé y. . .

-¿Hiciste todo eso por él?

-Intenté con magia, vudú, ocultismo, y toda clase de jutsus románticos. . .

-¡¿Existen esos jutsus?!

-¡Los estudiamos en la academia!

-Existen esos jutsus ¡¿Y NADIE ME DIJO NADA?!

-Mmm.. . Creo que debería operarme.- pensaba en voz alta mirando su pequeño cuerpo.- Es más que probable que no le gusten las planas. . .

-N-No lo hagas, Sakura san.- decía Hinata completamente roja.- Eso no siempre funciona. . .- se puso tan roja que acabó por desmayarse otra vez.

-Me pregunto que le pasó a Hinata ttebayo. . . De cualquier forma se nos acabó el tiempo por hoy.

-¡¿Tan pronto?! Pero. . . ¡¿Qué hay de mí?! ¡¿Qué hay de mis problemas?! ¡¿Cómo podré conseguir el amor de Sasuke kun?!

-¡Si vuelve a decir Sasuke kun, la mato!- la fulminó con la mirada una de las chicas de la tribuna.

-¡Nos veremos de nuevo la próxima semana ttebayo! ¡No se olviden de sintonizarnos por el mismo canal y a la misma hora!

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Sigamos hablando, Naruto! ¡Necesito que me digas como gustarle a Sasuke kuuun!

-Te espero en el especial de Obsesionados, Sakura chan.

-¡Nooooooo! ¡Yo no estoy obsesionada! ¡Es amor, no obsesión!

-Y también tendríamos que encontrar una cura para tus ataques de ira porque si me sigues golpeando como hasta ahora voy a terminar con un problema cerebral dattebayo.

-¡Es que nadie me quiere!

-¡Esa no es excusa ttebayo!

-Pero. . . Pero. . .

Sakura siguió hablando pero como no dejaba de llorar, no se le entendía absolutamente nada.

-¡Lo único que sabe hacer es llorar!- se quejaba una de la tribuna.

-¡Y el próximo capitulo les voy a tapar la boca a todas ustedes ttebayo!- las señalo con el dedo.- Y ahora sí, nos despedimos hasta la próxima ¡Sayonaraaaaa!

* * *

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te pareció Shizune?- le preguntó orgullosa la Hokage a su ayudante.

-Creo que estuvo bien, Tsunade sama pero sigo sin entender como nos va a ayudar este programa de televisión.

-¿Trajiste las velas?

-Si. Aquí están.- respondió tendiéndole a la rubia una caja grande llena de velas sin encender, por supuesto.

-Bien. Déjame que te ayude a distribuirlas por toda la oficina. ¡Me cortaron la luz antes pero esta vez estoy preparada!- levantó el puño en alto.

-¿No sería más sencillo simplemente pagar la cuenta de la luz?

-¿Y con qué dinero? Estamos quebradas, Shizune.- aura depresiva.

-¿Estamos?

-¡Así es! ¡ESTAMOS! ¡Porque las grandes amigas están juntas en las buenas y en las malas!- pose Gai.

-Pero ¿Cómo piensa ganar dinero gastando sus ahorros en un programa de televisión?

-Porque veras, Shizune, nuestro programa se volverá tan famoso que pronto la gente nos pagará para que los elijamos como los nuevos invitados Jojojo

-¿Pero para el programa piloto no fue al revés?

-. . .

-¿Tsunade sama?

-No me deprimas más, Shizune. . .

Y de repente, las luces se apagaron y las dos kunocihis quedaron a oscuras.

-¡Me cortaron la luz DE NUEVO!

-Eso es porque aún no ha pagado la factura. . .

-Te escuché la primera vez, Shizune. Dame una vela y todo lo necesario para escribir una carta.

-¿Una carta?

-Si queremos que el programa sea un éxito, lo necesitamos a él.

-¿E-Está segura, Tsunade sama? ¿No es demasiado arriesgado?

-¡Quien no arriesga, no gana! Jojojo

Continuará. . .

¿Qué les pareció? *anciosa* Jajaja Lo sé, los finales abiertos son como mi huella digital XD ¿En quién estaba pensando Tsunade? Mmm. . . Nop, ni siquiera les voy a dar pistas ¡Buajajaja! XD SI! Volvió la maldad! XD Y también los fics raros Jajaja Tsunade haciendo un programa con Naruto de psicólogo para pagar la cuenta de luz Jajaja ¡Sólo a mí se me ocurren esas cosas! Y en cuanto a Sakura. . . Ya la vovlremos a ver en el próximo capitulo "Obseciones" ¿Y quienes más aparecerán? ¡Eso no se los voy a decir! :P Jajaja ¿Y qué les parecieron las chicas de la tribuna? Adivinen en quienes están basadas XD Bueno, mis queridos lectores, espero que los haya echo reir un rato y que me dejen muchos reviews que sino Tsunade se queda a oscuras XD ¡Nos veremos pronto! ¡Chau!

* Esa canción la canta el seiyu de Sasuke y les juro por lo que más quieran que tiene la voz más sexy. . . Argh! Las cosas que me hacen decir. . .


	2. Capitulo 2: Obseciones

N/A: Hola de nuevo! :D ¿Cómo están? Yo muy feliz por todos los reviews que me dejaron ¡Muchas gracias! Y después de un poco más de una semana, aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo de "Naruto, tu psicólogo". Y hablando en serio, creo que habrá un total de cinco capitulos. Les dije que sería un fic corto y así será. Pero igualmente espero que lo disfruten y me dejen muchos reviews n_n Y ahora si ¡A leer!

Capitulo 2: Obsesiones

-Lo mato. Lo mato. Lo mato ¡Juro que hoy lo mato!- murmuraba Sakura caminando de un lado al otro envuelta en un aura depresiva.

-¿Q-Qué sucede, S-Sakura san?- se le acercó Hinata preocupada.

-¡Ese imbécil de Naruto! ¡¿Es mucho pedir que se levante temprano para llegar a tiempo?! ¡Todos los días es lo mismo con él!

-Pero. . . Naruto kun vive muy lejos así que es comprensible que. . .

-¡¿Cómo me puede hacer esto a MI?!- continuó la pelirrosa ignorando por completo a la Hyuuga.- Se suponía que hoy YO sería la primera invitada ¡¿Cómo me puede dejar plantada así?! ¡A MÍ, que soy su compañera de equipo, amiga del alma y razón de vivir!

-¿R-Razón de vi-vivir?

-¡Argh! No puedo creer que esa noche le di todo mi ser.

-¿Q-Qué?

PUM *Hinata cae inconciente en el piso*

-¡Holaaaaaa!- saludó con energía Naruto entrando en el estudio lo más tranquilo.- ¿Qué le pasó a Hinata?

-¡¿Llegas tarde y encima preguntas por ella?! ¡Se suponía que me ibas a psicoanalizar o como se diga!

-Y todavía lo voy hacer, Sakura chan.

-¡Pero llegaste súper tarde y ahora andamos cortos de tiempo y yo tengo toda una vida de la que hablar en televisión pero no hay tiempo por tu culpa así que voy a tener que resumir mis problemas Y NO QUIERO!

-Pero anoche me mantuviste despierto hasta las cinco de la mañana hablando por teléfono dattebayo.

-¡Eso es porque tengo algunos asuntos que resolver de los cuales no puedo hablar en televisión!

-¡Pero no me tenías que contar que hacías esas cosas pensando en Sasuke ttebayo!- saca la lengua con asco.

-¡No lo digas tan fuerte!- golpe en la cabeza para Naruto.- Y pensar que esa noche de verano te di todo mi ser. . .

-¡Solamente me diste la diferencia para pagar el ramen de Ichiraku ttebayo!

-¡Si pero nunca me lo devolviste!

-¡Pero no es para tanto!

-¡Empezamos en 10 segundos!- anunció Rock Lee.

-¡¿Y por qué no nos avisaste antes?!

Y de una patada, Sakura empujó a Naruto para que éste entrara en escena a tiempo.

-H-Hola a todos una vez más y bienvenidos al segundo capitulo de "Naruto, tu psicólogo".- hablaba algo aturdido por el golpe mientras buscaba su silla con rueditas.

-¡Llámame!- le gritaba Sakura desde detrás de cámaras.

-¡Ya voy! Etto. . . Hoy tenemos el especial de obsesionados por lo que hoy tendremos invitados quizás hasta más locos que los de la vez anterior. . .

-¡Apúrate que andamos cortos de tiempo porque ALGUIEN se retrasó!

-¡Gomen Sakura chan! Etto. . . Algo falta en todo esto. . . Se siente. . . muy silencioso. . .

Entonces el rubio desvió la mirada hacia la tribuna donde las chicas de siempre tenían puestos bozales para que no pudieran decir una palabra. Todas ellas le clavaban la mirada cargada de furia a Sakura y levantaban en alto cartelitos con la cara de la pelirosa tachada.

-¿Por qué. . .?

-Hoy seré la primera invitada del día y no quiero que nadie me interrumpa.- se cruzó de brazos y todas las chicas levantaron sus cartelitos más altos para luego moverlos de un lado al otro con mucho entusiasmo.

-Bueno, la verdad que a mí también me molestaban sus cometarios pero esto ya es exagerado ttebayo. . .

-¡Me cansé!- exclamó Sakura de repente pateando el piso con fuerza. Atravesó el escenario y se recostó sobre el diván dejando descansar sus manos sobre su estómago.- Si espero que me llames, me pongo vieja.

-O-Ok. . . Empecemos entonces.

-¿Dónde nos habíamos quedado la última vez?

-En tu obsesión por Sasuke.

-¡No es obsesión! ¡Es amor verdadero!

-Sakura chan, el primer paso para recuperarte de tu obsesión es aceptar que la tienes.

-¡Pero yo no tengo ninguna obsesión!

-¿Lo ves? No lo aceptas por ti misma así que tendremos que tomar otras medidas ya que simplemente hablar del tema no ha cambiado nada.

-¿Otras medidas?

-Así es ttebayo. Y. . . No me gusta decirlo pero. . . Enviamos a Ino. . . a que registre tu habitación.

-Bueno. . . Eso no está tan mal. . . Ella ya conocía mi habitación.

-Y además. . . Se llevó una filmadora del canal.

-¿Así que lo vas a grabar todo? Me parece muy bien que te tomes esto del psicólogo en serio, Naruto.

-Y lo que filme Ino. . . lo veremos por este televisor. . .- señaló el pequeño televisor que tenia a un lado del escritorio.- aquí y ahora.- cerró los ojos con miedo.

-¡¿QUEEEEEE?!- pegó un salto en alto y fue hasta donde estaba Naruto para tomarlo por los hombros y luego sacudirlo de un lado al otro con fuerza.- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre algo como eso?! ¡¿Quieres decir que todos en Konoha van a saber lo que guardo en mi habitación?!

-La verdad es que. . . También hay algunos de otras aldeas que nos pueden ver ahora mismo así que. . .

-¡¿Todo el mundo va a ver mi habitación?!

-No creo que todo el mundo vea este programa, Sakura chan. . .

-¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO!- repetía una y otra vez golpeando al pobre Naruto sin cesar.

En eso entra Kakashi, toma a Sakura, le pone un chaleco de fuerza y la obliga a sentarse de nuevo en el diván.

-¿Estás bien, Naruto?

-¡Kakashi sensei! Pensé que estaba enfermo o algo. . .

-Ni aunque lo estuviera me perdería del estreno de tu programa.- ojito feliz.

-¡El estreno fue ayer!

-Así que llegué un día tarde. . . Me tengo que comprar un reloj.

-Bueno, de todos modos gracias por detener a Sakura chan. Últimamente está más agresiva que nunca ttebayo.

-Creo saber porque. . . En un momento vuelvo.

Y diciendo esto, saludó a la cámara con la mano y desapareció en una nube de humo.

-Etto. . . ¡Volvamos con el programa! Ino ¿Estás ahí?- preguntó el rubio acercándose al televisor.- Oe ¡Ino!

-¡Aquí estoy!- saludó la rubia en el pequeño televisor con un par de vestidos en la mano.- Yamanaka Ino reportándose desde la habitación de Haruno Sakura.

-¡Esos son mis vestidos, Ino cerda!- gritaba Sakura con los ojos en llamas.

-Para que sepas, frentona, puedo tomar cualquier cosa que yo considere sospechosa.

-¡¿Sospechosa de qué?!

-Y hablando de eso. . . ¿Podrías traerme el muñeco de Sasuke ese con el que duerme Sakura chan?- preguntó Naruto.

-¡Si! ¡No hay problema! Pero ¿Para qué lo quieres?

-Para. . . Practicar taijutsu y esas cosas. . .- respondió rascándose la noca.

-Ah, bueno. Entonces te lo llevo para tu casa o. . .

-¡Si van a hacer esto, háganlo de una vez!- saltó Sakura.- ¡La espera me está matando!

-Sakura chan tiene razón ttebayo. Ino, llevas cerca de media hora en ese cuarto ¿Qué has encontrado hasta ahora?

-Estos vestidos que son culpables de ser hermosos. . .

-Si te pones seria, te doy permiso para quedártelos ttebayo.

-¡¿Qué?!- pegó un grito Sakura.

-¡Te adoro, Naru!- sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- Ok Volviendo a la obsesión de Sakura. . . Además del peluche de Sasuke. . . Encontré que toda su ropa interior tiene una pequeña foto de Sasuke impresa.

Todos en el estudio ponen cara de WTF? Y se les ponen los ojos como platos.

-Entiendo que Sasuke sea muy sexy y que Sakura está en la adolescencia y es normal que piense en ESAS cosas pero eso me suena a que tiene problemas. . . Y eso no es todo.- continuó hablando Ino con cara de preocupación.- Encontré que tiene todos los gashpones de Sasuke fabricados hasta el momento.

-¿También la edición especial en la que tiene el sello maldito activado?

-Si, esa también.

-¡Yo la quería, Sakura chan! Ino, tráela al estudio junto con el peluche.

-Pero ¿Para qué?

-¡Para usarlo de pisapapeles dattebayo!

-A ver que más. . . ¡Es verdad! ¡También encontré varios doujins hentai en tu computadora!

-Ino ¡Cierra tu puta boca ya mismo!

-Ah, no. Esto lo tengo que decir.- puso los brazos en jarra.- Todos somos adolescentes y estamos en estas cosas ¡Pero no es normal tener hentai de ti misma con Sasuke!

-Sakura chan. . . ¿Eso es verdad?

-Bueno. . . Si.- afirmó jugando con sus dedos al estilo Hinata.- De vez en cuando me gusta dibujarme a mi con. . .

-¡Pero si vas a hacer eso al menos ten la decencia de dibujarte como realmente eres!- le gritó Ino.- La chica de estos doujins no puedes ser tu ¡Si hasta tiene pechos más grandes que Tsunade!

-¡No es mi culpa haber nacido con este cuerpo pequeñito! Y además ¿Qué tiene de malo fantasear un poco?

-Y hay otra cosa que realmente me preocupa. Sakura, lo que está en el sobre de la tapa de tu diario. . . ¿Es cabello de Sasuke?

Silencio absoluto.

-S-Si.

-¡Por eso es que tenía el pelo todo despeinado ttebayo!

-Pobre Sasuke. . . Y hasta le robaste la ropa para hacerte un muñeco a escala de él.- decía Ino mostrando un Sasuke marioneta mal escondido dentro del armario.- Sakura, te digo esto porque te quiero ¡Ve al loquero y quédate allí!

En ese momento Ino lanzó una patada contra la cámara haciendo pose de chica fuerte y acabó por golpear un poco la marioneta a su lado. Ésta se movió un poco y empezó a. . . ¿Vibrar?

-¡Hija de puta! ¡¿Esta marioneta es un vibrador?!

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Bueno, si. . .- dijo al fin totalmente roja de la vergüenza.

-¡Zorra! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?! ¡Pervertida! ¡Acosadora!

-¡No me hagas hablar de TUS juguetes, Ino cerda!

-¡Los míos son completamente normales! ¡Tú estás totalmente loca, Sakura!

-¡No es locura! ¡Es amor! ¡Amor puro y. . .!

-¡No te escucho! ¡No te escucho! ¡Bla bla bla!- gritaba Ino tapándose ambos oídos con sus manos.

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!

-¡Bla bla bla!

-¡Te odioooo!

-¡Basta las dos!- saltó Naruto tapándose los oídos como podía.- Ni yo ni el resto de la aldea tenía porque enterarse de esas cosas ttebayo.

-¡Pero ella empezó!- lloriqueaba Sakura.

-No te pongas a llorar, Sakura que las dos sabemos muy bien que querías ser actriz y no kunoichi.- la fulminó con la mirada la rubia.

-Dile algo, Naruto. . . Yo a ti te quiero mucho. . . Y ella es mala. . .

-¡No engañas a nadie, zorra! ¡Mira que por tu culpa se fue Sasuke!

-¡No es cierto!

-¡Si! ¡Lo acosabas todos los días y se fue de Konoha para no tener que soportarte y. . .!

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!

-¡Ya no las soporto más ttebayo!

Entonces Naruto desenchufó el televisor y le sacó un bozal a una de las chicas de la tribuna para luego ponérselo a la pelirrosa.

-¡Por fin paz!- exclamó dejándose caer pesadamente sobre su silla.

-¡Yo! Saludó Kakashi apareciendo en medio de una nube de humo junto con cierta pelirroja de gafas que traía puesto un collar con una cadena que sostenía el peliplateado.

-¡Kakashi sensei! Y. . . ¿Ella quién es?

-Karin. Es otra chica que tenía el mismo problema de obsesión hacia Sasuke que ahora tiene Sakura.

-¿Tenía?

-Se curó hace poco gracias a unas pastillitas milagrosas, las mismas que les daremos a Sakura para que se recupere.

-Y si está curada ¿Por qué la tienes amarrada como a un perro?

-¿Esto? Es sólo que me gusta lo mona que se ve con esto puesto y además de alguna forma tenía que traerla al estudio porque es ella quien tiene las pastillitas.- ojito feliz.

-¿Y por qué no simplemente se las pediste?

-Porque de esa forma no sería la envidia de toda la aldea.

-¿Eh?

-¡Vamos, Naruto! ¡Es la fantasía de todo hombre tener a una mujer atada con una cadena!

-No lo entiendo ttebayo.

-¡Es sexy!

-Lo que digas Kakashi sensei. . . Etto. . . ¿Por qué no dice nada?- preguntó Naruto observando que Karin no sólo guardaba silencio sino que también tenía la mirada perdida en el cielo raso.

-Que cueva más linda. . .- decía la pelirroja.

-¿Está bien?

-Si. Lo que pasa es que las pastillitas milagrosas tienen efectos secundarios. . .

-Sólo prométeme que cuidarás bien de Sakura chan por favor.

-Déjamelo en mis manos, Naruto. Estas pastillitas son realmente efectivas.

Y tas decir aquello, Kakashi agarró a Sakura colocándola por debajo del brazo como si de una bolsa de papa se tratase y los tres desaparecieron en medio de una nube de humo.

-Etto. . . Esperemos que te recuperes pronto, Sakura chan.- sonrisa infantil.- Ahora pasemos a. . .

-¿Qué se recupere? ¡Mejor que se caiga en un poso! Seguro que con lo tonta que es, no puede salir.

-¡Si dices una palabra más, te vuelvo a poner el bozal ttebayo!- la mandó a callar a la anti Sakura de la tribuna.- A ver quien sigue. . .

-Buenos días, Naruto kun.- lo saludó un chico moreno con la mano caminando hacia él.

-Sai ¿Qué. . .? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-¿Tsunade sama no te lo dijo?

-¿Decirme qué?

Entonces Sai se le acercó para susurrarle algo al oído.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De dónde sacó Tsunade no bachan eso de que necesito un psicólogo?!

-Muchos psicólogos tienen psicólogos.

-¡Pero yo no necesito uno dattebayo!

-Lo siento pero son órdenes de Tsunade sama.

-Pero no entiendo ¿Para qué me pide que haga de psicólogo si luego me va a reemplazar?- murmuraba por lo bajo mientras se dejaba caer sobre el diván cruzado de brazos y con cara de pocos amigos.

-Naruto kun. . .

-¡Antes que nada quiero decir que es perfectamente normal recorrer el mundo entero buscando a mi mejor amigo aunque se haya pasado al otro bando y hasta quiera matarme ttebayo!

-¿Eh?

-Es que ya me han dicho un sin fin de veces que estoy obsesionado con Sasuke y que debería olvidarme de él ¡Pero somos amigos sólo que él lo niega ttebayo!

-¿Sasuke kun? No es por él porque Tsunade sama me pidió que te psicoanalizara.

-¿Ah no?

-No. Todos en Konoha creemos que tu obsesión por el ramen es peligrosa para tu salud. Por eso me pidieron que hable contigo, como buen amigo que soy.

-¡Entonces sólo íbamos a hablar del ramen! ¡Perfecto! ¿Qué quieres que te cuente, Sai? ¿Cuándo comí mi primer ramen? ¿Cuál es mi sabor favorito?

-La verdad es que me pasé toda la noche leyendo sobre la psicología en general y por lo que comprendí, debería dejar que te expresaras naturalmente y me contaras todas tus experiencias con el ramen para así encontrar la causa de tu obsesión y después una cura.

-Me parece bien. Todo comenzó el mismo día que ingresé a la academia ninja. . .

-Pero hacer algo como eso tomaría varios capítulos y yo sólo estaré en éste así que decidí que te voy a decir lo que pienso y tú me vas a hacer caso.

-O-OK. . .

-El ramen es muy delicioso. . .

-¡Por fin estamos de acuerdo en algo, Sai!

-Pero comerlo todos los días no es saludable.

-. . .

-Te vas a enfermar si sigues así y puede que hasta tengas problemas graves en el futuro. ¿Quién sabe? Puede que la falta de las demás comidas te afecte en tu búsqueda de Sasuke kun.

-¡Eso no puede suceder!

-Para evitar ese horrible futuro debes comer de forma balanceada. Eso significa comer verduras, frutas, cereales, carnes y lácteos además de fideos.

Naruto bajó la cabeza deprimido.

-Aunque creo que no te hará mal disfrutar de tu comida favorita de vez en cuando.- sonrisa estilo Sai.

-¡Sai!- exclamó el rubio corriendo para abrazarlo con corazoncitos por todos lados.- ¡Tú si que eres un buen amigo ttebayo!

-Gra-Gracias, Naruto kun.- le dijo con cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas por tener al Uzumaki tan cerca.

-¡Esto es increíble ttebayo! En lo que llevamos al aire ¡Esta es la primera vez que se resuelve el problema de alguien y todos se van felices!

-Es verdad. . .

-Tal vez deberías ayudarme en esto del programa y ser mi ayudante ttebayo.

-¿En serio?

-Si y también podrías explicarme todo eso de la psicología que no entiendo. . . ¡Ya sé! Nos juntamos después del programa para hablar y organizar lo que haremos al aire mañana. . . ¿Te gustaría venir a mi casa a comer? De esa forma podríamos estar juntos más tiempo y además de hablar del programa, hablamos de nosotros mismos y así nos conocemos mejor ttebayo. La verdad es que me siento un poco mal por siempre compararte con Sasuke. . . ¡No es mi intención! Es que se parecen mucho ttebayo. . . ¿Y qué dices? ¿Te vienes para mi casa a cenar? Y no te preocupes por si se te hace tarde. Puedes quedarte a dormir, Sai. Tenía un futton de sobre pero se lo presté a Kakashi sensei una vez y nunca más me lo devolvió ¡Pero no importa ttebayo! Ya nos arreglaremos de alguna forma después de todo, mi cama es bastante grande y. . .

Y de la nada las luces se apagaron.

-¡Nos cortaron la luz ttebayo!- se quejaba el Uzumaki mirando para todos lados pero no había caso, todo a su alrededor estaba inmerso en una total oscuridad.- Sai ¿Tienes un encendedor o algo. . .?

Pero Sai no contestaba. Entonces Naruto, con las manos extendidas como momia, caminó hacia donde antes estaba el moreno pero ni así lo encontraba.

-Sai. . . Sai. . . ¿Dónde estás? Sai. . . ¡SAI!

PUM *Naruto se cayó al suelo por tropezarse con un. . . ¿Cadáver?

-Maldición. . . No me acordaba de que hubiera tantos muebles aquí. . . ¡Sai! ¡¿Dónde estás, Sai?! ¿Y porqué nadie me contesta? ¡Sakura chaaaan!

-Ya cierra la boca, usuratonkaichi.

-E-Esa voz. . . No puede ser. . . ¿Sasuke?

En ese momento se escuchó un sonido de chispas y un instante después la figura de Sasuke apareció frente a Naruto, ambos siendo iluminados por el chidori del primero.

-Sasuke. . .

-Siempre es lo mismo contigo, dobe ¡¿Es que no puedes hacer otra cosa más que susurrar mi nombre?!

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡No me digas qué. . .!

-Ni pienses que regresé a la aldea para quedarme.

-Entonces. . . ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué volviste, Sasuke?

-Para llevarte conmigo. Pero no te confundas. No es a ti a quien quiero sino al Kyuubi.

-¿Qué?

-El líder de Akatsuki me pidió que atrapara al nueve colas para él.

-¡¿Y lo vas a hacer?! ¡Tú no eres así, Sasuke!

-Jajaja ¿De verdad creíste que me tomaría la molestia de hacer todo eso por nada? ¡No seas idiota! Madara me recompensará con un gran poder si sigo sus órdenes por un tiempo. Y cuando él baje la guardia lo asesinaré justo como hice con Orochimaru antes.

-¡Tú eres el idiota por creer que un plan tan malo como es vaya a funcionar ttebayo!

-¿Tú me vas a hablar de planes malos? ¡Hace tres años que me estás buscando para traerme de regreso! ¿En serio piensas que todo puede volver a como era antes así de fácil? ¡No me hagas reír!

-¡Cállate! ¡Ya estoy cansado de todo esto, Sasuke!- gritó tomándolo de la camisa con fuerza.- Nada parece ser suficiente para ti. Venganza. . . Venganza. . . No te detendrás hasta que la hayas obtenido ¿Verdad? Pero eso no pasará a menos que destruyas todo lo que alguna vez te importó, como hiciste con Itachi.

-¡No digas su nombre!

-¡Fuiste tú quien lo mato, teme!

-¡Silencio!

En eso Sasuke intentó golpearlo pero a pesar de su gran velocidad, Naruto fue capaz de atrapar su puño antes de que éste siquiera lo rozara.

Ambos se quedaron estáticos, mirándose fijamente.

-Sasuke, ni tu ni yo somos de los que entienden con palabras. Entonces ¡Te haré comprender lo equivocado que estás matándote a jutsus!

-¿Tú? ¿Matarme? Ni utilizando todo el poder del nueve colas lo conseguirías, usuratonkaichi. Eres demasiado blando para eso. Aunque. . . – le dio una patada en el estómago lanzándolo lejos sin mucho esfuerzo.- Por otra parte, yo sí soy capaz de acabar con tu vida, Naruto. Y lo haré si es necesario. No me importa lo que me diga Madara luego.

-Por mí está bien, Sasuke.- habló el rubio poniéndose de pié nuevamente.- Terminemos con esto de una vez.

Tras decir esto, Naruto empuñó su kunai y saltó sobre Sasuke tirándolo al suelo. Y en ese mismo momento, la poca luz que los iluminaba desapareció quedando todo en tinieblas.

* * *

-¡No se puede creer! ¡Precisamente hoy me tenían que cortar la luz y precisamente ahora que se estaba poniendo interesante!- se quejaba Tsunade quien, junto con Shizune, estaba viendo el programa del Uzumaki.

-El programa de hoy se ha vuelto muy interesante. Aunque claro, yo ya sabía que Sasuke kun aparecería al final.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Lo sabías, Shizune?!

-Pero claro si usted me dijo que le escribiría para traerlo al programa.

-¡No me refería a él!

-¿Ah, no? Y entonces ¿A quién le escribió?

-¡A Jiraiya, por supuesto! Pensé que con lo popular que es, el raiting subiría más ¡Pero esto es mucho mejor! ¡Gracias a Sasuke nuestra audiencia se triplicó!

-Supongo que eso es bueno para el programa pero ¿No deberíamos enviar a alguien a capturarlo?

-Si tan sólo pudiéramos hacer que volviera la luz para transmitir en vivo la pelea del siglo. . .

-Tsunade sama, no me respondió. . .

-¡Ya sé! ¡Llama a la compañía de luz, Shizune!

-¿Qué?

-Shizune, está todo oscuro y no veo nada. . . ¿Y si me golpeo con una mesa y me tuerzo el tobillo? Mejor no arriesgarnos y llámalos tú misma.

-Como usted diga, Tsunade sama. . .

Entonces Shizune se estiró un poquito y cogió el teléfono. Y tras presionar un par de botones, una voz comenzó a escucharse del otro lado.

-Buenas, compañía de luz.

-Hola. Soy Shizune. Llamo de parte de Tsunade sama. . .

-¿De Tsunade? ¡Ahora me va a escuchar! ¡Dígale a la vieja esa que sino paga lo que debe, no le daremos luz a la aldea nunca más! ¡Púdranse en la oscuridad, Konoha! Jajajaja

-¡Óigame usted a mí! ¡Tsunade sama está haciendo todo lo posible para reunir el dinero pero por culpa de usted. . .!

-¡A mi no me venga con pretextos! Hace años que deberíamos haberles cortado la luz a todos ustedes pero como se trataba de la Hokage. . . ¡Pero me cago en los títulos! ¡No hay dinero, no hay luz! Jajajaja

-Dile que mis melones serán suyos.- habló Tsunade con mirada seria.

-¿Q-Qué ha dicho? ¿Está segura, Tsunade sama?

-Si, Shizune. No es una idea que me agrade pero. . . ¡Soy Hokage y es momento que empiece a actuar como tal! ¡No puedo permitir que sufran los aldeanos por mi culpa!

-Tsunade sama. . . Entiendo.- asintió con la cabeza.- ¡Escúcheme bien!- le gritó al de la compañía de luz.- Tsunade sama dice que. .. Le pertenecerán sus melones si le da luz a la ciudad otra vez.

-¿De. . .? ¿De verdad?

-Si. . .

-No se tratará de un truco ¿No?

-¡Ella habla muy en serio!

-Entonces dígale a Tsunade sama que estaré esperando sus melones. . . ¡Y que no se demore!

Luego de decir eso, dio por terminada la llamada y cortó.

-Tsunade sama. . .

-No digas ni una palabra, Shizune. Una mujer debe hacer sacrificios.

-Y usted es una mujer realmente admirable, Tsunade sama.- le dijo la morena con los ojos brillosos.

-Lo sé, Shizune. Y en cuanto regrese la luz. . . Tráeme una carretilla para llevarle mis melones al de la compañía de luz. Y pensar que los estaba cultivando con tanto amor. . .

* * *

Unos minutos después, la luz regresó a la aldea y también al programa. Pero. . . No todo estaba exactamente igual a hacía unos minutos atrás. Muchos muebles estaban corridos o hasta volcados mientras que Sai estaba en el piso desmayado al igual que Hinata, sólo que ella se había desmayado mucho antes de que se fuera la luz. Por otra parte, Naruto y Sasuke, en medio de su pelea, habían terminado tendidos en el diván, estando el primero debajo del segundo y los dos; totalmente irreconocibles.

-Por fin eres mío, mi pequeño kitsune.- le decía el moreno antes de cazar sus labios una vez más.

-Mmm. . . Te extrañé demasiado, Sasuke.- murmuraba entre besos.

-Y yo a ti. No tienes idea de lo solo que me sentí estos tres años sin tenerte a mi lado. Pero ahora. . . Jamás me volveré a apartar de ti. . . Jamás. . .

-¿Y qué hay de Madara?

-Está loco si cree que voy a entregarte.

Entonces el Uchiha abandonó los labios del ojiazul para descender por su cuello recorriéndolo todo seductoramente mientras llevaba una mano por debajo de las ropas del rubio. Su piel guardaba cierto calor y se estremecía ante aquel contacto tan íntimo, el cual nunca habían sentido y siempre habían deseado.

-Sasuke. . .

-Susurra mi nombre otro poco más y me volveré loco.

-Sasuke. . . Yo. . . Yo. . . ¡BUAAAAA!- gritó fuera de sí apartando a Sasuke de una patada.

-¡¿Qué te pasa, dobe?!

-¡¿Qué te pasa a vos, degenerado?! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerme esas cosas en un programa apto para todo público, temeeeee?!

-Hace un momento no te estabas quejando. . .

-¡Pero ya volvió la luz así que hay que seguir con el programa ttebayo!

-En realidad ya se nos acabó el tiempo por hoy, Naruto.- se escuchó la voz de Lee.

-¡¿Eh?!

-Recuerda que llegaste tarde. . .

-¡Pero todavía falta un invitado más!

-Lo dejaremos para mañana, en el especial de Pervertidos.

-Ya escuchaste, dobe. Termina el programa para que pueda matarte a sexo.

-¡¿EHHHHH?!

-OK. Si no lo haces vos, lo hago yo que no queda tiempo. Adios a todos y no se olviden de sintonizarnos de nuevo la próxima semana en el especial de Pervertidos, conmigo como el ayudante del usuratonkaichi.

-¡¿Y a vos quién te nombró mi ayudante?!

-Silencio, usuratonkaichi.- lo calló tomándolo de la mano y llevándoselo a un armario para dios sabe qué. . .

* * *

-Tsunade sama ¿Cómo es que el televisor seguía andando si no había luz?

-Eso es porque ahora tengo mi propio generador Jojojo Lo que sucede es que no podíamos ver nada porque no había luz en el estudio.

-¡¿Cómo lo compró si está quebrada?!

-Etto. . . Cómo explicártelo. . .

-¡No me diga que lo compró sin tener el dinero!

-¿Por quién me tomas, Shizune? ¡Yo no soy así de impulsiva! Lo que ocurre es que iba a pagarlo vendiendo mis melones. . . Pero tuve que dárselos a los de la compañía de luz. . .

Continuará. . .

¡Antes que nada quiero aclarar una cocita! Mis fics pueden ser totalmente descabellados ¡Pero tienen sentido! Digo esto porque a pesar de que en el cap anterior aparecieron Deidara y Sasori, en este Sasuke dijo que se unió a Danzou. O sea, que los dos Akatsukis del primer cap deberían estar muertos ¿Qué paso aquí? Pues les diré que. . . ¡No les pienso decir nada! XD Todo lo que tienen que saber es que de verdad hay una muy buena razón por la que algunos personajes estén reviviendo ¡Así es gente! ¡Hay un motivo! ¿Cuál es? ¡Adivinen! :P

Otra cosa más. . . Ya había dicho antes que no habría yaoi. . . ¡Pero Naruto ha demostrado que se puede pasar del shonen ai al yaoi! XD Jajaja Hablando en serio. . . Me encanta la pareja de Sasuke y Naruto y simplemente tenía que aparecer pero no esperen que haya escenas como la que iba a pasar en ese diván porque no sucederá :S Les explico como es la cosa: Este fic tiene yaoi (por ahora huvo SasoDei, SasuNaru e insinuación de GaaNaru y SaiNaru) pero muy suave, es decir que nadie quedará traumado por leer este fic. Si bien huvo besos y roces, créanme que es apto para todo público (o casi) Quienes leyeron mis fics realmente yaois, saben que este fic es muy tranquilo. . .

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Espero recibir muchos reviews y. . . ¡Aquí las preguntas! ¿Quiénes son los pervertidos del cap 3? ¿Por qué y cómo revivieron Deidara y Sasori? ¿Sai está muerto? ¿Sakura se recuperará de su obsesión? ¿Naruto dejará el ramen? ¿A Tsunade le vovlerán a cortar la luz? ¿Quién era el de la comanía? ¿Y qué hará Tsunade ahora que está en rojo? Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capitulo que intentaré escribir para dentro de una semana o un poquito más :) Nos vemos!!


	3. Capitulo 3: Perversión

N/A: Hola y bienvenidos a otro de mis fics cargados de puro humor! XD Hay quienes piensan que me tomo algo cuando escribo. . . ¡Pero no! Imagínense si lo hiciera O.o ¡Las cosas que escribiría! XD Les digo esto antes de empezar porque me terminó gustando la idea de las pastillitas de Karin y en este cap creo que me excedí un poco. . . Jajaja ¡Ustedes me dicen! XD En fin, muchísimas gracias por leerme y dejarme reviews de esos que me suben el ánimo :D

Un pequeño mensaje a aquellos que me habían dicho que les gustaría ver algo de ItaDei y TobiDei. . . A mi me encanta ver a Deidi con cualquiera de esos dos y por supuesto que también con Sasori y es por eso que les había prometido que habría de eso en este fic pero lo pensé un poco mejor y he decidido dejar las cosas claras. En este fic hay SasoDei, en el de "Akatsuki vs. . ." hay TobiDei y en el de "La mascota. . ." hay ItaDei. Así que de alguna forma si cumplí con mi promesa n_n Hice a todos felices ¿O no?

Y ahora un mensaje a los antiyaoi que me siguen leyendo XD Ya en el cap anterior con lo que pasó con Sasuke más de uno se quedó con cara de WTF?? Porque había dicho que no habría yaoi o casi nada. . . Pues les digo un par de cosas: 1)Naruto se ha vuelo yaoi por lo que en realidad si no les gusta el yaoi en realidad no les gusta Naruto :/ 2) Soy yaoista y no lo puedo evitar. Mis dedos se mueven solos cuando escribo. 3) Les prometo (y ahora sí es en serio) que no habrá nada más allá de lo que ya leyeron. O sea, que tal vez haya algún beso o abrazo pero nada más (quienes quieran leer lemon, lean los fics en los que especifico que habrá) 4) Espero de todo corazón que sigan con la lectura a pesar de todo ^^

¡Y ahora si A leer!

Capitulo 3: Perversión

-¡El gran Uzumaki Naruto sama ya llegó!- apareció el rubio con pose de súper héroe pero nadie pareció notarlo. Todos en el estudio estaban en lo suyo y a decir verdad, ni siquiera parecían estar preparándose para el programa sino más bien todo lo contrario.- Oe ¿Qué no se supone que salimos al aire en diez minutos? Y yo que pensaba que llegaba tarde. . . ¡No desayune nada esta mañana dattebayo!

-No sé de qué te quejas dobe. Por si no lo sabías, yo tampoco desayuné hoy.

-¡Eso es porque tú no quisiste comer nada dattebayo!

-¡Si quería pero todo lo que hay en tu casa es ramen!

-¡Si tanta hambre tenías te hubieras comido el ramen!

-¡¿Cómo demonios puedes comer esa porquería todos los días?!

-¡¿Porquería?! ¡Ya te mato, Sasuke! ¡Te voy a matar y voy a usar tus huesos como palitos para comer mi preciado ramen ttebayo!

-Desde que llegaron que no paran de decir "ramen".- los interrumpió Sai.- ¿Qué no me habías prometido que comerías de una forma más sana?

-S-Sai. . . Yo. . . Yo. . . ¿Cómo te sientes?- le cambió el tema rápidamente.

-Estoy bien gracias a Tsunade sama.- sonrisa estilo Sai.- La herida era profunda pero no creo que Sasuke kun lo hiciera a propósito ¿Verdad?

-. . .- silencio absoluto por parte del moreno.

-¿Verdad, Sasuke?

-Mejor voy a comprobar que todo esté listo para poder empezar con el programa.

-¡Mate, Sasukeeeeee!

-¡Empezamos en 5 minutos!- anunció la misma voz de siempre.

Entre tanto, Naruto y Sasuke se habían acomodado en el amplio escritorio y cada quien miraba atentamente la pantalla de su ordenador. Con sólo verlos se podía percibir que estaban en medio de algo sumamente importante.

-La verdad que al principio me pareció muy lindo que hubiera tanta gente que nos apoyara dattebayo ¡Pero ahora empiezo a pensar que están locas ttebayo!

-¿Qué encontraste, dobe?

-¡Un doujin en el que somos pollitos! ¡Pollitos, Sasuke! ¡¿En qué demonios están pensando las yaoistas?!

-Eso no es nada. Yo encontré uno en el que soy uke. ¿Yo? ¿Uke? Por favor. . .

-Bueno, SasUKE.- lo llamó acentuando las últimas tres letras del nombre.- Ellas tienen motivos para pensar eso de ti ttebayo.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Para empezar, tu rostro es muy femenino.

-Y me lo dice alguien que se transforma en mujer.

-¡Es un jutsu muy efectivo ttebayo!

-Tú no me hables de jutsus.- sonrisa de lado.- Estuviste días enteros entrenando con globos de agua, usuratonkaichi.

-Si vamos a hablar de entrenamiento ¿Por qué no hablamos del suyo, Uchiha SasUKE sama? Dos años y medio entrenando con Orohimaru. . . Los dos solos. . . Me pregunto que tipo de entrenamiento hacían. . . ¿Por qué no les dices a todos ahora, SasUKE?

-¿E-Estamos al aire?

-Si. Y tooooda la aldea nos está viendo ahora dattebayo.

-Entonces no podemos perder más tiempo. Empecemos con el primer invitado. . .

-¡No cambies el tema, Sasuke temeeee!

-Veamos. . . Hoy tenemos un especial llamado "Perversión" así que tendremos con nosotros a los pervertidos más grandes que hemos conocido hasta el momento. . .

-¡Por eso esperaste hasta ahora para aparecer ttebayo!

-¡Yo no soy. . .!

-¡Apareciste de la nada, apagaste la luz y me empezaste a hacer cosas raras a oscuras ttebayo!

-Es tu culpa. Si no me hubieras excitado tanto durante nuestra pelea, yo no hubiera echo nada.

-¡No me eches la culpa a mi! ¡Kuso! ¡Como odio ese maldito orgullo ttebayo! ¿Tenemos un especial sobre el orgullo, Lee?

-Mmm. . . No. . . Es que no creo que sigamos al aire por mucho más tiempo. . .

-¡¿Nos van a cancelar?!

-No pero todos los días nos llegan amenazas de que nos cortaran la luz para siempre a menos que Tsunade sama se digne a pagar. . .

-¡Eso si que es tu culpa, Sasuke!

-¡¿Mi culpa?!

-¡Se suponía que ibas a subir el raiting ttebayo!

-No es mi culpa que a la gente no le guste este asco de programa. . .

-Pero hasta entonces. . .- continuó hablando Lee.- ¡Por favor sigan esforzándose al máximo por el bien del programa! ¡Tenemos que aprovechar la flor de la juventud lo más que podamos!

-¿Y qué hacemos aquí encerrados trabajando sin que nos pagen y sin haber desayunado nada?

-No sé de qué se quejan ustedes si por hacer esto los ascenderán a chunin.- les recordó Lee.

-¡Es verdad!- exclamó emocionado el rubio.

-Un momento. . .- lo detuvo Sasuke.- Si a nosotros nos hacen este "trato especial". . . Me pregunto si. . .

-¿Qué pasa, Sasuke?

-¿Crees que con Iruka haya pasado algo parecido? Quiero decir. . . Nunca lo vimos pelear y la verdad no creo que esté al nivel de chunin.

-¡No hables mal de Iruka sensei!

-¡Abre los ojos, Naruto! ¡Iruka no ha hecho más que lanzar kunais en lo que va del animé y eso lo puede hacer cualquiera de la aldea!

-¡Demo. . .! ¡Demo. . .! ¡Iruka sensei es. . .!

-Si tan segura estás de Iruka. . . ¿Hacemos una apuesta?

-¡Bien! Lo traeremos aquí mismo y le preguntaremos y si yo tenía razón. . . . ¡Te vas del programa!

-¿Eh?

-¡Es que estoy cansado de que acapares toda la atención ttebayo! ¡Desde que empezó Shippuden que parece que eres el protagonista! ¡Y yo soy el protagonista ttebayo!

-¿Desde cuando eres tan celoso?

-¡Hasta las chicas de la tribuna ahora se comportan por que estás aquí!- exclamó fuera de sí señalando a las chicas de siempre, las cuales, en silencio, observaban al Uchiha con ojitos de corazón y obviamente filmándolo a cada instante.- ¡¿Cómo demonios conseguiste que se callaran?! ¡Yo estoy hace días y. . .! ¡No es justo!

-Hum.

*PUM* cae desmayada una de las chicas

-Oe Naruto ¿Y qué pasa si yo gano la apuesta?

-Mmm. . . No sé. ¿Qué te gustaría?

-Ku ku ku

-¡Ah no! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Nada de eso maldito Uchiha pervertido!

-No sabes lo que iba a decir.

-¡Puedo adivinarlo con sólo verte a la cara!

-¿En serio?

-¡Deja de verme con esos ojos lujuriosos, Sasuke teme!

-Etto. . . No es que quiera ser el villano del programa ahora que Sakura san no está pero. . .

-¿Qué quieres, Lee?- lo fulminó con la mirada el Uchiha.

-Llevamos al aire mucho tiempo y aún no han llamado a nuestro primer invitado.

-¡Ok! ¡Que pase Ero senin!- exclamó el ojiazul.

A continuación el nombrado hizo acto de presencia entrando en escena en medio de una nube de humo haciendo un pequeño bailecito y presentándose a sí mismo como hacía siempre.

-¡Ya llego el increíble Jiraiya sama! ¡Uno de los tres legendarios sanin y el famosísimo escritor de. . .! ¡Hola!- saludó con la mano a la tribuna.- Pero que lindas chicas que hay en este programa ¿Cómo te llamas, dulzura?

-¡Ero senin!

-¿Qué pasa contigo, Naruto? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que había semejante cuerpo de mujer en tu programa? Ya sé. . .- mirada pervertida.- Te las querías quedar todas solas para ti ¿No es verdad?

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO! ¡YO NO SOY ASÍ, ERO SENIN!

-La verdad que no te culpo pero. . . después de todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos. . . ¡Pensé que compartirías al menos!

-¡Que no soy un pervertido como tu, Ero senin!

-Naruto es gay.- habló Sasuke.

Silencio total.

-¡¿Queeeeee?!- gritó Jiraiya corriendo hacia Naruto y tomándolo del cuello del buzo para después moverlo de un lado al otro con mucho entusiasmo.- ¡¿Qué es eso de que eres gay?!

-Ero senin detente. . . – murmuraba Naruto intentando parar los bruscos movimientos de su sensei.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué fue lo que hice mal?! ¡¿En qué me equivoqué?!

-Me estoy mareando ttebayo. . .

-¡Pero si te llevé a baños mixtos y prostíbulos y. . .!

-¡Ero senin!- lo detuvo el Uzumaki mirándolo seriamente.- Yo. . . amo a Sasuke ttebayo. . .

-¡Tú!- gritó el peliblanco dejando caer a Naruto para rápidamente tomar a Sasuke por el cuello de la camisa.- ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! ¡Kuso! ¡Tendría que haberlo adivinado! ¡Naruto no hacía más que decir que te quería de vuelta y. . .! ¡Kuso! ¡Kuso! ¡Kuso!

-¡Ero senin, lo va a matar!- lloriqueaba el rubio mientras un aturdido Sasuke daba vueltas y vueltas.

-¡Perdóname Minato!- lloraba Jiraiya mirando hacia el cielo.- ¡Esto es tu culpa!- regresó su atención a Sasuke.- ¡Itachi te mimaba demasiado cuando eras pequeño y ahora te pasaste al lado oscuro! ¡Pero no por eso tenías que cambiar a Naruto!

-¡Yo!- saludó Kakashi apareciéndose en medio de una nube de humo junto con Karin y Sakura, ambas con correa de perro.- ¿Cómo va todo?

-¡Es horrible, Kakashi!- soltó a Sasuke finalmente para ir hasta donde estaba el peliblanco.- ¡Naruto. . .! ¡Mi pupilo se pasó al otro bando!

-Ya. . . Ya. . . No es para tanto.- le daba golpecitos en la espalda.- Venga conmigo ¿Si? Le voy a dar unas pastillitas que le van a cambiar la vida.

Kakashi le hizo una señal a Naruto para que no se preocupara y se llevó al angustiado sanin.

-Ese Kakashi sensei me está asustando con eso de las pastillitas. ¡Si sigue así va a empastillar a toda Konoha dattebayo! Ne Sasuke ¿Estás bien?

-Dobe ¿Para qué haces kage bunshis en un momento como este?

-¿Eh? Yo no hice ningún bunshin ttebayo.

-Y entonces ¿Por qué estoy viendo a tantos Narutos?

-Vas a estar bien, Sasuke. . .

-¡Naruto! ¡Apártate!- saltó Sakura con kunai en mano.- ¡Yo te protegeré!

Y diciendo esto, la pelirrosa apartó de un golpe a Naruto, tomó a Sasuke del cuello de la camisa y colocó su kunai peligrosamente cerca de la clavícula.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Sakura chan?!

-¡Te estoy salvando la vida! ¡Kuso! ¡¿Cómo demonios dejaron que entrara Itachi al estudio?!

-¡¿De qué estás hablando?! ¡Yo no soy Itachi, Sakura!

-¡Silencio, maldito Akatsuki! Oe ¡Acabo de tener una idea! Te voy a sacar los ojos y me los voy a implantar ¡Y así tendré el sharingan y finalmente podré hacer algo importante!

-¡Detente, Sakura chan!- le quitó el kunai de la mano.- ¡Él es Sasuke ttebayo! ¡Y ya no es más de los malos!

-¿Sasuke? ¿Quién es Sasuke?

-No lo puedo creer. . . ¿De verdad no sabes quien soy?- preguntó atónito el Uchiha.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-Esas pastillas son efectivas. . . Finalmente Sakura se recuperó de su obsesión por Sasuke ¡Pero también se olvidó por completo de él ttebayo! Esto es malo. . . Mejor voy a hablar con Kakashi sensei y. . .

-No es necesario, usuratonkaichi.- sonrisa maligna.- Sakura yo soy el poderoso Uchiha Sasuke, tu amo y señor. . .

-Sasuke, de verdad que tenemos que hablar seriamente del orgullo ttebayo. . .

-Y tu, Haruno Sakura, eres mi fiel sirviente y debes obedecer cada uno de mis deseos sin vacilar ¿Lo recuerdas ahora?

-Me suena familiar tu nombre y. . . Creo que tengo un leve recuerdo de caminar detrás de ti así que. . . Lo que me dices debe ser verdad.

-Lo es.

-Sasuke. . . No sé si debamos. . .- murmuraba Naruto pero Sasuke simplemente lo ignoró.

-Sakura, se me apetece comer un jugoso tomate y. . . Naruto ¿Quieres algo?

-¡Sasuke no está bien aprovecharse así de la gente ttebayo!

-Un plato de miso ramen estaría bien.

-¡Te amo, Sasuke!

-Y tráelos pronto.

-¡Si, señor!

Y tras decir aquello, Sakura hizo un par de sellos con las manos y desapareció.

-Etto. . . ¿Harás lo mismo con Karin?

-No. . . Creo que no.- negó con la cabeza Sasuke al ver como Karin observaba con mucha atención su propia imagen reflejada en un espejo.

-Hice un bunshin sin darme cuenta.- se decía a sí misma.- Creo que estoy mejorando como ninja.

-¡¿Qué demonios tienen esas pastillitas?!- gritaba Naruto.

-¡Naruto kun!- entró corriendo rápidamente Lee con un par de libros en mano.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Sakura se calló por las escaleras?- preguntó emocionado Sasuke.

-Etto. . . No.

-Entonces no me interesa.- regresó toda su atención al ordenador.

-Naruto kun, seguí el consejo de Gai sensei de aprovechar al máximo mi juventud y he estado investigando y al parecer algo realmente extraño está pasando.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Bueno. . . ¿Recuerdas que en el primer capitulo del programa aparecieron Deidara y Sasori?

-Si.

-¿Y que hace sólo un par de segundos Jiraiya sama estaba aquí?

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?

-¡Todos ellos deberían estar muertos!

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Si! ¡Aquí lo dice!- exclamó mostrándole a Naruto su propio manga.- ¡Fíjate bien! ¡Pain asesinó a Jiraiya! ¡Y Sasuke mató a Deidara!

-¡¿Y por qué nunca me dijiste nada?!- le gritó al Uchiha.

-¡Yo no tenía idea de que apareció Deidara! ¡Recuerda que llegué en el capitulo 2!

-Cierto. . . ¿Y Sasori?

-¡Lo había matado Chiyo!

-¡Es verdad! Me había olvidado ttebayo. Es que eso pasó hace mucho. . .

-Un momento. . .- lo interrumpió Sasuke con rostro pensativo.- El manga nunca se equivoca. . . Si allí dice que deberían estar muertos, entonces así deberían estar.

-¡Pero los vimos en persona ttebayo!

-¿Y si. . .? ¿Y si alguien los estuviera reviviendo?

-Sasuke, te lo dije en la academia y te lo repito ¡Las esferas del dragón no existen ttebayo!

-¡Me refiero a que alguien esté usando algún jutsu para traerlos de vuelta, usuratonkaichi!

-Pero ¿Para qué? ¿En qué se beneficiaría alguien en revivir a Sasori? Es sólo una marioneta y no tuvo mucho protagonismo que digamos. . .

-No sé pero si realmente hay alguien que revive a los muertos. . . Yo quiero hablar con él.- mirada seria.

-Sasuke. . .

-¡Entendido!- exclamó Lee.- ¡Ahora mismo comenzaré a investigar! ¡Shikamaru kun, ayúdame!

-¿Eh?- se despertó el Nara al escuchar su nombre- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Ya empezamos el programa?

-¡Hace dos capítulos enteros que estamos trabajando, Shikamaru!- le gritó Naruto.

-Uff. . .- suspiró Lee.- Yo me encargaré de poner al tanto a Shikamaru y luego comenzaré a investigar. Pero mientras tanto ustedes dos sigan con el programa por favor.

-Esta bien. . . ¿Quién sigue?- preguntó Naruto buscando una pequeña lista en uno de los cajones del escritorio. ¡Aquí está! A ver. . . Ya llamamos a Ero senin. . . No pudimos hablar mucho pero en fin. . . Cuando regrese con Kakashi sensei hablaremos con él. . . Y ahora sigue. . . ¡¿OROCHIMARU?!

-¡¿Orochimaru?! ¡Pero si yo vi como había muerto!

-Ha pasado tiempo Sassssuke kun.- hizo su entrada el sanin olvidándose por completo de Naruto y pasando directamente a Sasuke.- Dime.- lo tomó de la barbilla.- ¿Me has extrañado?

-¡¿Qué significa esto?!- le apartó la mano de un golpe.- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!

-Que cruel eres Sassssuke kun. Yo te di poder, tu ansiada venganza contra Itachi, todas las serpientes que querías, las cuatro comidas del día y lo más importante, un hogar. ¿Y tú cómo me lo devuelves? Sellándome dentro de ti para que luego tú hermano terminara el trabajo. Yo pensé. . . Que después de todo este tiempo me había ganado un poco de amor. . .

-¡Querías apoderarte de mi cuerpo, bastardo! ¡Estás loco si de verdad te creíste el cuento de que te iba a dejar hacer con mi cuerpo lo que quisieras!

-Pero habíamos echo un trato y tu lo rompiste. Por eso decidí venir para hacerte juicio.

-Etto. . . Esto es un programa de televisión y te llamamos para el especial de pervertidos ttebayo.- le dijo con un goterón en la cabeza.

-¿Yo? ¿Pervertido? ¿Por qué. . .? Cuando era niño era Jiraiya el que espiaba a las mujeres, no yo. Y desde que me fui de la aldea he estado viviendo en una cueva sólo con Kabuto, Sasuke y un par más. . . ¿Qué tiene eso de. . .?

-¡Es por eso mismo que te llamamos ttebayo!

-Lo que Naruto quiere decir es que. . . Andar por ahí secuestrando niños para llevártelos y experimentar con sus cuerpos. . .

-¡Pero son todos unos mal pensados!- saltó Orochimaru con el rostro rojo.- ¡Cuando digo que quiero el cuerpo de Sasssssuke kun me refiero a eso mismo! ¡Lo usaría como un embase nuevo para mi alma ya que el actual se está deteriorando! ¡Por Kami sama! ¡Yo no les hago ESAS cosas a los chicos que secuestro!

-¡¿Y por qué siempre elije niños?! ¡¿Por qué no alguien mayor?!- continuó atacándolo con preguntas Naruto.

-¡¿Pero qué se creen ustedes?! ¡¿Qué soy pedófilo encima?!

-Bueno. . .

-¡Por Kami sama noooo! ¡Yo nunca le he violado a nadie y jamás se me pasaría por la cabeza la sola idea de hacérselo a un niño pequeño! ¡Tu dile, Sassssuke kun!- le suplicó con la mirada.

-Tsk Es cierto. Él nunca me tocó ni nada. . . ¡Pero él fue el que insistió en que en el opening saliera desnudo y con sus serpientes a mi alrededor!

-¡Paren! ¡Paren! ¡¿Qué opening es ese?!- preguntó el rubio.

-¡Por Kami sama! Los antiguos griegos pintaban a las personas desnudas ¿Acaso ellos también son unos pervertidos?

-En esa época se consideraba bello ese tipo de cosas ¡Pero ahora se llama perversión, maldito degenerado!

-¡¿Por qué nadie me contesta?!- lloriqueaba el Uzumaki.

-¡¿Y qué es eso de dejarme un chupón que me duró tres años?!- siguió el moreno.- ¡Lo intenté todo y no se me iba!

-¡Yo no te hice ningún chupón! ¡Te di el sello maldito junto a un gran poder!- se defendió Orochimaru.

-¡Me mordiste en el cuello, pervertido! ¡Y no sólo a mí! ¡También a los cinco del sonido y a Anko!

-Me gusta compartir mi poder ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? Encima que soy bueno. . .

-¡¿Y por qué te reís así?!

-¿Así cómo?

-Ku ku ku.- lo imitó el Uchiha.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-¡Es una risa de pervertido!

-¡Es mi risa y punto!

-¿Y qué me dices de todas las veces que te llevas a la boca una espada?

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Lee entre líneas.

-. . .

-. . .

-¡Kuso! ¡Guardo literalmente una espada en mi boca! ¡¿Cómo pueden ser tan mal pensados?! Se nota que son adolescentes. Además, la guardo ahí porque de esa forma no se me pierde en el camino y nadie jamás podría robármela.

-¡¿Quién te va a robar una katana?! ¡Aquí todos tienen una!

-Por seguridad.

-Y otra cosa. Tu lengua.

-¡Quiero aclarar que la tengo así de larga de nacimiento!

-¡Pero no hay necesidad de que la muevas de una forma tan asquerosa!

-Claaaaro. Yo no puedo mover mi lengua de una forma sensual pero el joven Uchiha puede andar por ahí vestido de geisha ¿No?

-¡Que no soy geisha! ¡Kuso! ¡Es que en todas tus condenadas guaridas no había nada mejor que ponerse!

-Existen los shoppings, Sasuke.- le dijo el rubio.

-¡Tú no te metas en esto, usuratonkaichi!- lo fulminó con la mirada.

Naruto se quedó helado y sin decir una palabra, se puso de pie y salió del estudio.

-Tsk.- chasqueó la lengua molesto.- ¿Por qué demonios se pone así? Ni que fuera tan sensible.

-Te acabas de reconciliar con él y de lo único que le hablas es de sexo. Pero yo soy el pervertido aquí ¿Verdad?

-Y ahora a lo nuestro ¿Qué no estabas muerto?- lo miró seriamente.

-Lo que sucede es que soy un tipo difícil de matar. ¿Cuántas veces ya han pasado que creen matarme y luego reaparezco?

-No me vengas con tus jueguitos, Orochimaru ¿Quién es el que te revivió? Dime ¿Quién está reviviendo a todos?

-Ku ku ku ¿Aún después de todos estos años juntos no has comprendido que soy una persona muy difícil de convencer?

-Tsk ¿Qué quieres a cambio de la información?

-Que no entrevisten al tal Iruka.

-¿Hum? ¿Y eso porqué?

-Tengo mis razones.- sonrisa prepotente. -Sólo promételo y te diré todo lo que sé.

-¡Tengo la información!- entró corriendo Lee con varias hojas en sus manos.- ¡Ya sé quién está reviviendo a todos!

-¡Pero será posible!- lloriqueaba el sanin dejándose pesadamente en el diván.- Uno intenta ganar un poco de protagonismo y viene un don nadie y se lleva toda la atención.

-¿Don nadie? ¡Pero si la juventud se emociona cuando me ve esforzándome por alcanzar mis metas!

-Lee ¿Asesinaste a un Akatsuki?

-Etto. . . No.

-¿Tienes un bijuu?

-No.

-Y no eres de los malos ¿Cierto?

-No.

-Entonces no eres nadie.

-¡Buaaaaaa! ¡Gai senseeeeeeeeeeeeei!- se fue con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No tenías porqué decirle eso.- le recordó Sasuke.- Los personajes de relleno como Lee hacen que los verdaderos protagonistas se vean mejor.

-Por eso es que quería tu cuerpo ¡Un vejete como yo no tiene fans pero tú tienes de sobra! ¡Aprende a compartir!

-Muérete.

-Que cruel eres, Sassssuke kun. ¡Y yo que te di un techo, un hogar!

-¡Yo tenía un barrio entero para mí solo!

-Pero no tenías una familia. . .

-¡Tú y Kabuto no son mi familia!

-Kabuto se pondrá triste cuando le diga eso. . . Y Lola te extraña mucho.

-¿Lola?- abrió mucho los ojos totalmente sorprendido.- Ella. . . ¿Todavía me recuerda?

-Por supuesto que si. Y no deja de preguntarme cuando regresarás. ¿Por qué no vuelves conmigo. . . y con Lola?

-No puedo. . . No ahora que arreglé las cosas con Naruto.

-No parece que esté todo bien entre ustedes.

-Sólo fue una pequeña discusión, nada serio.

-Y sin embargo él no está aquí Ku ku ku.

-. . .

-Anda. Vuelve con Lola, Sasssssuke kun. Ella de verdad te ama.

-Lo sé. . . Y yo a ella pero. . . Naruto. . .

-Está bien. Piénsalo y luego me dices la respuesta. Nos vemos.

Y tras decir eso, el sanin hizo un par de sellos y desapareció envuelto en una nube de humo. Sasuke, por su parte, permaneció en silencio con la vista fija en el piso. Y así siguió otro poco más hasta que el rubio finalmente reapareció. Él se sentó en su escritorio cómodamente y no fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta que su invitado ya no estaba.

-Ne Sasuke ¿Dónde está Orochimaru?

El Uchiha levantó la mirada hacia el ojiazul y. . .

-¿Qué es eso?- señaló un peluche de él mismo, el cual era abrazado cariñosamente por el Uzumaki.

-¿Esto? Era de Sakura chan pero. . . No creo que ella vaya a necesitarlo más así que. . . ¡Me lo quedaré yo ttebayo!- lo abrazó aún más fuerte.

-¿Para qué quieres un peluche de mí cuando me tienes aquí mismo?

-Quizás pero este Sasuke no me trata mal cada vez que se le da la puta gana.

-¡Es un muñeco, dobe!

-Y a puesto a que tiene más cerebro que tú.- lo fulminó con la mirada.- Tú sólo piensas en el sexo.

-¡Eso no es verdad!

-Es cierto. Me había olvidado de tu venganza ttebayo.

-Tsk. Haz lo que quieras.

-¿Y qué es eso?- señaló un par de hojas que tenía el moreno entre sus manos.

-¿Qué? ¡Ah! Casi me olvido. . . Lee averiguó quién está reviviendo a todos.

-¿Y qué dice?

-Déjame ver. . .- recorrió la hoja con la mirada rápidamente.- Al parecer hay una anciana de Suna que inició una pequeña compañía que se llama "Sheng Long" ¡Te dije que las esferas del dragón existen, usuratonkaihci!

-Sasuke, por millonésima vez. . . ¡Dragon Ball Z es sólo un animé más del montón ttebayo!

-¡Es un animé pero las esferas del dragón si existen! ¡Kuso! Si en lugar de haberte escuchado las hubiera buscado desde un principio, nunca me hubiera unido a Orochimaru y además. . . Itachi no estaría muerto.

-¡¿Itachi está muerto?!

-Si. Yo lo maté pero. . . precisamente después descubrí la verdad y. . . Cometí un grave error, Naruto.

-¿Qué sucedió, Sasuke?

5 minutos después. . .

-¡Sasuke baka!

-¡Kuso! ¡Creí que al menos tú entenderías!

-¡¿Qué hay que entender?! ¡Mataste al hermano perfecto, aquel que te amaba lo suficiente como para morir por ti! ¡Y además te uniste al tío que le jodió la vida ttebayo!

-Lo sé. . . Soy una persona horrible. . .- murmuraba mientras un aura depresiva y realmente oscura lo rodeaba por completo.- Es por eso que quiero hablar con esa anciana de Suna. . . Quiero traerlo de vuelta.

-Demo. . . Tsunade obachan no nos dejará salir de la aldea sin antes terminar el programa.

-¡Kuso! Maldita vieja. . .

-¡¿A quién le dices maldita vieja?!- apareció Tsunade de la nada.

Silencio total

-Owwww ¡Que lindo!- le arrebató de los brazos el peluche de Sasuke.

-Si ¿Verdad?- preguntó el rubio poniendo cara de niño bueno.

-Todavía estoy enojada contigo por lo que dijiste de mi en el primer capítulo.- lo fulminó con la mirada.- ¡Y tú deberías subir más el raiting!- lo señaló al verdadero Sasuke con un dedo acusador.

-Hum.

-¡¿Lo ves?! ¡Es esa misma actitud la que está haciendo que la audiencia baje!

-¿Y qué quiere que haga?

-Mmm. . . ¡Ya sé! ¡Un strip dance!

-¡¿Ehhhhh?!- saltaron ambos.

PUM- caen desmayadas el resto de las chicas de la tribuna.

-¡¿No le basta que me vista como geisha?!

-Bueno bueno. . . ¿Y qué otra cosa se les ocurre?

-¡Ya sé! ¡Traigamos a la anciana esa de Suna que está reviviendo a todos ttebayo!

-Mmm. . . No estaría mal. . . Tal vez con eso gane suficiente dinero como para pagar la cuenta de luz. . . ¡Muy bien! ¡Esta decidido! A ver. . . ¿Quién podría ir. . .?

-¡Yo iré!

Todos se voltearon al mismo tiempo y casi se caen del susto al encontrarse cara a cara con el mismísimo Jiraiya vistiendo un traje rojo y verde con una dobe S en el pecho, una capa que le llegaba hasta los pies y un antifaz que le cubría los ojos.

-¿Eres tú Jiraiya?

-¡Shhhhhhhhhhh!- se apresuró a callarla tapándole la boca con la mano.- ¡No reveles mi verdadera identidad!

-¿Dé que estás. . .?

-¡Yo soy el poderoso "Súper Sapo"!- pose de súper héroe.

-¿Eh?

-Subimasen.- se disculpó Kakashi entrando en escena con la cabeza baja.- Me pasé con las pastillitas. . . Quería levantarle el ánimo pero creo que fue demasiado. . . Ahora se cree un súper héroe.

-¡Yo no me creo nada! ¡Yo SOY un súper héroe y voy a rescatar a la anciana de Suna!

-¡No hay que rescatar a nadie, Ero senin!

-¡Me voy volandooooo!

Y diciendo esto tomó impulso. . . corrió otro poco. . . y saltó desde la ventana del cuarto piso.

-¡Ero senin!

-¡Jiraiya!

Todos corrieron hacia la ventana rápidamente para ver qué estaba sucediendo. Todos menos cierto moreno que continuaba sentado como si nada pasara.

-¡Sasuke!- lo llamó Naruto.

-¿Qué?

-¡Mi sensei se acaba de lanzar por la ventana y no tienes la decencia de venir a ver si está bien!

-Si saltó de una ventana del cuarto piso no está bien, Naruto. Y la verdad que ver muertos no me apetece en este momento.

-¡Sasuke!- lloriqueaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Esperen!- saltó Tsunade.- Creo que lo veo. . . ¡Si! ¡Se levantó! Ufff menos mal que cayó sobre algo. . .

-Etto. . . Tal vez no vea bien por tener un ojo tapado. . .- decía Kakashi algo nervioso.- Pero. . . ¿La chica que está tirada en el piso no es Sakura?

-¡¿Jiraiya cayó sobre Sakura?!- preguntó atónito el rubio.

-Si. . . Y no creo que ella esté bien. . . No se mueve. . .

De repente Sasuke saltó de su silla y fue hasta la ventana apartando al Uzumaki para ver mejor.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Cambié de opinión.

-Tengo una idea.- habló Tsunade.- Yo iré abajo a buscar a Jiraiya y a ver si Sakura está bien mientras que Lee hace unas llamadas para conseguir que esa anciana venga al programa.

-¡Si!- asintió con la cabeza Lee y se perdió de vista.

-Y ustedes dos- los señaló a Naruto y Sasuke.- terminen el programa.

-¡Bien!- respondió Naruto- ¡Pero devuélvame a Sasuke!

Y sin más le arrebató el peluche de Sasuke para luego abrazarlo con cariño mientras el verdadero se moría de celos por dentro.

-¡Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo ttebayo! ¡Nos veremos muy pronto en el especial. . .! Etto. . . ¿Qué especial, Sasuke?

-A mi no me preguntes, dobe. Después de todo a mí ya no me quieres. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu amigo?

-¡Como quieras!- lo fulminó con la mirada.- ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! Será el especial. . . Mmm. . . "Muerte". Si, creo que ese nombre está bien ttebayo. Después de todo. . . Vendrá la anciana que revive a los muertos ttebayo.

-¿Crees que haga alguna demostración al aire?

-A mi no me preguntes. Ya no te quiero ttebayo.- le sacó la lengua.- ¡Gracias por vernos! ¡Y hasta la próxima ttebayo!

Continuará. . .

Este capitulo casi se escribió solo Jajaja Realmente estaba muy inspirada el día que lo escribí n_n ¡Y quedaron muchas cosas sin responder! ¡Buajajaja! XD ¿Quién es la anciana de Suna? ¿Por qué está reviviendo a todos? ¿Se solucionarán las cosas entre Naruto y Sasuke? ¿Quién es Lola? ¿Sasuke engaña a Naruto? ¿Por qué Orochimaru no quiere que entrevisten a Iruka? ¿Sakura está viva? ¿Kakashi irá a la carcel? ¡Las respuestas en el próximo capitulo! ¡No se lo pierdan! ¡Y no se olviden de dejarme reviews! ¡Adioooooos!


	4. Capitulo 4: Sasuke

N/A: Hola mi amado público! Finalmente ya está listo el cap 4! Lamento mucho la tardanza D: La facultad me tiene muy ocupada. . . Lo que pasa es que toda la tarde estoy allá y cuando vuelvo casi siempre estoy muy cansada. . . Y siempre tengo tarea que hacer DX Y lo peor es que recién empiezo!! Bueno, dejemos de lado el estudio y vayamos a lo nuestro :) En realidad no sabía qué título ponerle a este cap y al final le puse un aburrido "Sasuke" ¡Pero esto tiene una razón! XD Sucede que en este cap todo parece girar alrededor de Sasuke. Un cap dedicado a sus no tan fans como yo! XD Espero que lo disfruten ^^

Capitulo 4: Sasuke

-¡Buenos días, Lee!- saludó el rubio al moreno.

-¡Hola, Naruto kun!

-Etto. . . Perdón por llegar tarde pero es que ¡No soportaba un día más sin desayunar ttebayo!

-No hay problema. De cualquier forma, la anciana de Suna se retrasó por una tormenta de arena así que aún no podemos empezar con el programa.

-¿Y qué hay de Iruka? ¿Lo invitaste al programa?

-Si pero. . . Dijo que estaría ocupado todo el día corrigiendo unos exámenes y. . . Bueno. . . No podrá venir hoy.

-Mmm. . . Es cierto que tenemos un problema pero. . . ¡Eso no importa ttebayo! Podemos alargar la charla con el tercer invitado ttebayo. Y. . . ¿Quién es ese, Lee?

-No tenemos a nadie más.

-¿Y qué se supone que voy a hacer? No tenemos a nadie más que a la anciana de Suna y ella todavía no vino ttebayo.

-Esto sí que es un problema. . .

-¡1 minuto!

-¡Habla algo con Sasuke kun! ¡No sé! ¡Inventa algo por el amor a la juventud!- le dijo apresuradamente conduciéndolo hacia su silla a empujones.

-No tenías por qué ser tan brusco ttebayo. . . Todavía me estoy reponiendo de los golpes de Sakura chan.- se quejó poniéndose cómodo en su lugar de siempre. Y no fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta que el Uchiha no estaba por ninguna parte.- ¡Lee! ¡¿Dónde está Sasuke?!

-¡No tengo idea! ¡Búscalo!

-Pero. . . ¿Y el programa?

-¡Ve a buscar a Sasuke sino quieres que destruyamos todo el estudio!- rugió una de las chicas de la tribuna.

-¡Tú no me das órdenes teme!

-¡Hazlo o acabaré con Sasuke!

-¿Eh? No te entiendo ttebayo. ¿Qué no habías dicho que lo querías de vuelta?

-No ese Sasuke, el otro Sasuke.- le dijo mostrándole al peluche de Sasuke que Naruto siempre llevaba consigo.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿De dónde lo sacaste?!

-¡Ve a buscarlo o le saco el relleno!- lo amenazó poniendo un kunai muy cerca del pobre peluche.

No fue necesario decir una palabra más puesto que Naruto salió corriendo a buscar al moreno de inmediato. Odiaba tener que depender de él, sobre todo para el programa. Él era el psicólogo ¿Para qué lo iba a necesitar a él? ¡Para nada! Pero si debía compartir protagonismo para salvar a su amado peluche, que así fuera.

Pasaron un par de minutos más pero el Uzumaki no tenía éxito. Sasuke simplemente no aparecía.

-Que mala suerte. . . No tengo problema en hacer el programa sin su ayuda pero. . . ¡Si no lo encuentro, Sasuke va a morir! ¡Kuso! ¡Si eso pasa, mataré al verdadero Sasuke ttebayo!

Mientras se decía aquello a sí mismo, el rubio caminaba por uno de los muchos pasillos del estudio. Para este momento ya estaba bastante lejos del lugar de filmación donde se encontraban Lee, Shino y Shikamaru por lo que en ese sitio reinaba un silencio absoluto. Sólo se escuchaban sus propias pisadas cuando levemente le llegó el sonido de la voz de Sasuke. Entonces Naruto paró en seco y agudizó el oído.

Se supone que aquí no hay nadie ttebayo. . . Jaja A lo mejor Sasuke se volvió loco y por eso habla solo Jajaja- pensaba divertido el rubio a la vez que buscaba silenciosamente un sitio desde donde poder escuchar la conversación del Uchiha sin que este se enterara.

-Es en serio, el programa ya debió haber empezado y. . . ¡No empieces de nuevo con lo mismo!- hablaba el Uchiha por el celular.- Sabes muy bien que Naruto. . . ¡Que no! ¡Él no te reemplazó, Lola y jamás lo hará! ¡Kuso! No me hagas esto por favor. Ya te expliqué como son las cosas. . . Si. . . Yo también te extraño ¿Qué? Por supuesto que no estoy mintiendo. Yo de verdad te quiero mucho. Lo que pasó con Naruto pues. . . Escucha, te amo demasiado y no quiero que haya problemas entre nosotros ¿Si? ¿Puedes tenerme un poco de paciencia? Te prometo que iré por ti. No sé como pero lo haré. . . algún día. Sólo espérame. Si, te amo mi dulce princesa.

Y tras decir aquello, Sasuke acercó su celular a los labios dándole un corto y tierno beso. Apagó el teléfono y lo guardó entre sus ropas con aire nostálgico. Entonces se dio la vuelta para regresar con los demás y. . .

-¿Naruto?

Y allí estaba él. El rubio lo miraba inmóvil con sus ojos húmedos a punto de estallar en lágrimas. De inmediato Sasuke fue hacia él pero Naruto lo apartó dándole un buen golpe directo en el rostro.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, Sasuke teme?!- le gritó tomándolo de la camisa dispuesto a golpearlo otra vez.- ¡¿Esto es por el estúpido muñeco?! ¡Idiota! ¡Yo sólo quería enojarte un poco ttebayo. . .! ¡Yo no. . .! ¡Kuso! ¡No creí que te pudieras así por algo tan estúpido ttebayo!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡El muñeco no me importa, usuratonkaichi!

-¿Hace cuánto?

-¿Qué?

-¡¿Hace cuánto estas saliendo con esa?!

-E-Espera, Naruto. No es lo que tú. . .

-¡¿Entonces qué es?! ¡Explícame que fue todo eso!

-Yo. . . No puedo decirte.- desvió la mirada.

-¿No puedes? ¿No puedes si quiera decirme con quién hablabas?

-. . .

-¡Eres un. . .!

Estaba a punto de golpearlo una vez más pero se detuvo justo antes de hacerlo. Le sostuvo la mirada un tiempo y finalmente lo soltó. Sasuke no se movió en lo absoluto. Él se quedó allí, de pie frente al Uzumaki pero sin ser capaz de verlo a los ojos. Naruto no lo soportó más y se fue corriendo por donde había venido.

El ojiazul no se lo creía. ¡¿Cómo había sido capaz Sasuke de hacerle algo como eso?! No quería creerlo pero todo apuntaba a que lo había estado engañando con su "dulce princesa". ¡¿Cómo había ocurrido algo así?! No entendía. No entendía nada.

Naruto continuó absorto en sus pensamientos ajeno a lo que lo rodeaba y ni siquiera se percató de que había llegado al lugar de filmación.

-¡Ya era hora, Naruto!- le gritó Shikamaru reuniéndose con él.

-H-Hola.- saludó con la voz entrecortada por haber llorado antes.

-¿Pasó algo?

-Nada nada.- mintió moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro enérgicamente. No quería que nadie se enterara de lo que había sucedido. Él no era de la clase de persona que deja que los demás le vean llorar.

-¿Y dónde está Sasuke? ¿No va a ser el programa?

-Creo que no.- bajó la cabeza.

-Oe Si ustedes tienen algún problema de pareja, discútanlo fuera del programa. ¡Aquí se viene a trabajar! Yo hoy me quería quedar durmiendo en casa pero en lugar de eso vine porque tengo responsabilidades. Recuérdalo, Naruto. Ahora somos adultos. Ya no podemos llorar por todo.

-Tienes razón.- asintió con la cabeza.- ¡Vamos a hacer el programa ttebayo!- respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Me alegro de que te hayas recuperado tan rápido porque la anciana ya llegó y está bastante molesta. . . Creo que lo mejor sería que la hicieras pasar antes de que se vuelva a su aldea.

-¡Bien! ¡Déjamelo todo a mi ttebayo!

Shikamaru le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y se fue detrás de cámaras. Cuando Naruto ya no pudo verlo más se acercó a la tribuna, fulminó con la mirada a la chica de antes y le arrebató el muñeco de Sasuke.

-¡Oe! ¡A menos que hayas traído a Sasuke. . .!

-¡Cállate!- le gritó enojado.

Entonces el rubio se fue hasta su silla y hundió la cabeza en el peluche.

-Mmrum mrummm mrm.

-Naruto kun, no se entiende lo que dices si hablas en esa posición.- le avisó Lee.

-¡Si Naruto puede abrazar su estúpido peluche durante el programa, yo quiero mi almohada de vuelta!- se quejó Shikamaru.

-Bien bien. . .- murmuraba Lee entregándole al Nara su amada almohada.

-Y ahora si me disculpan, voy a terminar lo que había dejado inconcluso esta mañana.

Y tras decir aquello, Shikamaru se fue a un rincón a dormir plácidamente.

-¡No es justo! ¡Aquí yo soy el único que trabaja!- lloriqueaba Lee.

-Esta bien. . . Empezaré con el programa ttebayo. ¡Que pase la vieja!

-¡A los mayores hay que hablarles con respeto!- hablaba la anciana caminando lentamente hacia el diván.

-¡U-Usted es. . .!- exclamó Naruto señalándola con el dedo.

-¡Y tú eres. . .!- lo imitó la anciana.

-¡Chiyo no bachan!

-¡Black Star!

-¿Quién?

-Black Star ¡Tú me debes mucho dinero! ¡A mí, una anciana! ¡Debería darte vergüenza! ¡A nosotros, los ancianos, no nos alcanza ni para comer con la jubilación y. . .!

-Yo no soy Black Star ttebayo.

-¿Pero que tú no eras ninja?

-Si.

-¿Y lanzas shurikens, kunais y haces jutsus?

-Si.

-¿Y tu especialidad es el kage bunshin no jutsu?

-Si.

-¿Y tienes una compañera mujer?

-Si.

-¿Y en tu interior hay una bestia demoníaca?

-Etto. . . Si.

-¡Entonces eres Black Star!

-¡Que no obachan! Oe, Lee. . . ¿Tú sabes quién es ese Black Star?

-Es de Soul Eater.

-¡¿De otro animé?! ¡Entonces esto es plagio ttebayo!

-Ejem ejem.

-Lo siento. Me olvidé de usted ttebayo.- se disculpó con la anciana.

-¡Y vaya que si! ¡Llevo esperando mucho tiempo a que me llamen!

-¡Pero si usted llegó tarde ttebayo!

-¡Ese es mi punto! Ustedes se creen que por ser la abuela de Sasori a mi no me gusta hacer esperar a la gente ¡Pero a mi me encanta! Jajajaja

-Que mala. . .

-Si bueno. . . Cuando uno es anciano se entretiene con cualquier cosa.

-Etto. . . Tengo una duda ttebayo. . . Usted. . . ¿No había muerto?

-¿Yo? ¿Muerto? ¡Jajajaja!

-¡Pero si yo estaba ahí ttebayo!

-¿Quién dijo que estaba muerta?

-Si la memoria no me falla fue. . . Sakura chan.

-¡Esa idiota no puede ni tomarle el pulso a una vieja!- gritó una de las chicas de la tribuna.

-¡¿Qué ustedes no se habían puesto de acuerdo para guardar silencio?!

-Sólo si está Sasuke.

-Sasuke. . .- abrazó más fuerte al peluche que llevaba en brazos.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Quién es ese Sasuke?- preguntó la anciana.

-Yo.

Al escuchar aquella voz todos se voltearon y allí estaba Uchiha Sasuke, de pie y apoyado sobre una pared haciendo pose de desinteresado. Y de inmediato todas las chicas de la tribuna se sentaron correctamente y observaron la escena en silencio y con el corazón en la boca.

-Como te gusta hacer entradas dramáticas, teme.- lo fulminó con la mirada Naruto.

-Hola, soy Chiyo.- saludó amablemente la invitada.

-¡¿Y qué demonios tienes que hace que le caigas bien a todos, temeeeee?!

Sasuke le devolvió la mirada a Naruto y este rápidamente la apartó molesto.

-Dobe. . .

-Etto. . . Chiyo no bachan- lo interrumpió el rubio.- Si es verdad que en ese momento no estaba muerta. . . ¿A quién enterramos?

-La verdad es que sí me enterraron a mí.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Y cómo es que salió?!

-¡¿Me estás diciendo que tú puedes tener un demonio zorro en el estomago pero yo no puedo salir de una tumba de arena?!

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Por favor no se ponga así!

-¡¿Lo dices porque soy vieja?!

-¡Silencio todos!- los calló a ambos Sasuke.

Silencio total. Todas las miradas se posaron en un serio Sasuke que fulminaba con la mirada a la anciana.

-¿Cómo demonios es que revive a los demás?

-¡Baka!- lo golpeó Naruto en la cabeza al estilo Sakura.

-¡¿Y eso por qué?!

-¡Por ser un baka ttebayo! ¡Nosotros no tenemos a ningún otro invitado hoy excepto a Chiyo así que hay que alargar la entrevista ttebayo!

-¿Y qué pasó con Iruka?

-Dijo que no podía venir hoy.

-Esta huyendo.- esbozó una sonrisa.- Parece ser que tengo la razón y por eso no quiere venir.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Lo que pasa es que Iruka sensei se toma muy en serio su trabajo como profesor y. . .!

-Ejem ejem.

-Gomen Chiyo no bachan.- pidió disculpas rascándose la nuca nervioso- De nuevo me olvidé de usted ttebayo.

-Una vez más que me hagan esperar y regreso a Suna.

-Está bien. No se enoje.

-No respondió la pregunta.- habló seriamente Sasuke.- ¡¿Cómo revive a la gente?!

-¿Sólo me llamaron para eso? ¡Pero si Naruto ya lo sabe!

-¡¿Y por qué no dijiste nada, usuratonkaichi?!

-¡Yo ni siquiera sabía que era Chiyo la que venía al programa ttebayo!

-Bueno. Lo que yo hago es un tipo de jutsu médico muy avanzado que consume mucha charca. Por eso es que después de usarlo siempre me quedo dormida.

-Así que. . . Ahora se dedica a eso ¿No?

-Naruto, deja las entupidas preguntas para después. Yo. . .

-¡No me importa que quieras revivir a todo tu clan ttebayo! ¡Este es MI programa y va a tomar el curso que yo quiera!- le clavó la mirada como queriendo matarlo con ella.- Entonces. . . ¿Cómo comenzó todo, Chiyo obachan?- le sonrió amablemente a la anciana.

-Bueno. La cosa empezó más bien por una necesidad. Lo que pasa es que a nosotros, los ancianos, la jubilación no nos sirve ni para comer así que tuve que pensar en otra manera de ganarme la vida. Quería regresar a mis años de ninja médico pero me dijeron que no era muy seguro que digamos que yo realizara por ejemplo, una operación a corazón abierto con mi vista de cuarta. Entonces ideé este nuevo jutsu. Y como nadie más había logrado revivir a los muertos ¡Imagínate la de ganancias que tengo ahora!

-¡Momento! ¿No habías echo lo del jutsu para ayudar a tu nieto Sasori?

-Creo que no entiendes como es esto ¿Verdad, Naruto? En este animé, para que te quieran los fans tienes que ser alguien realmente despiadado pero con buen corazón. Por eso fingí todo eso de mi amor por mi nieto.

-¡¿Qué no lo quiere?!

-¡Yo ya crié a mi hijo! ¡Ya cumplí con mi tarea de madre así que no tengo porque cuidar al bastardo de mi nieto! ¡Yo estaba que me moría de hambre y en cima tenía que compartir todo con Sasori! ¡Que pesado que era mi nieto!

-Mmmm Creo que la apunto para el especial sobre la familia ttebayo.- murmuró Naruto anotando un par de cosas en un papel.

-Como te estaba diciendo antes. .

-Esperen.- los detuvo Sasuke.- Me perdí ¿Qué hizo usted para ser despiadada?

-Manejé a Sakura con mis hilos y la guié hacia un montón de kunais y técnicas peligrosas aún teniendo a mis propios muñecos.

-Si que es despiadada. . . Me agrada.

-En fin. Después de que reviviera a Gaara y me quedara dormida. Mucha gente pensó "Que buena onda era la vieja".

-Ya nadie habla así ttebayo.

-Pero al capitulo siguiente: nada. Ya todos se habían olvidado de mí y comenzaron a interesarse más por esos Akatsukis y el exhibicionista Uchiha.

-¡Oe!

-¡Calla que yo te vi en ese opening todo desnudo y con las serpientes!

-¡¿Cuál es ese opening?!- preguntaba Naruto por millonésima vez.

-Luego te lo paso por mail.- le dijo Chiyo.- Seré vieja pero soy una vieja con onda.

-¡Ya es suficiente, vieja!- saltó Sasuke.- ¡Vamos a lo nuestro!

-Seré una vieja con onda pero no con TANTA onda.

-¡¿Primero la chica del teléfono y ahora Chiyo?!- exclamó Naruto abrazando a su peluche con cariño.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No sean mal pensados! ¡Kuso! ¡Yo sólo quiero que reviva a mi clan!

-¡Ah! ¡Eso si lo puedo hacer!

-¿De verdad? ¿Así de fácil?

-Claro. Es mi trabajo. De eso vivo.

-. . .

-. . .

-¿Y qué estás esperando?

-¡¿Qué te crees?! ¡¿Qué trabajo gratis?! ¡Pues no señor! Desde que reviví a Gaara sin antes cobrar, pido el dinero con anticipación.- se cruzó de brazos.- Nadie nunca me pagó por revivir a Gaara y además me enterraron viva. Por eso me fui de mi aldea. ¡Mira!- le mostró a Naruto su banda de la aldea de la arena.- ¡Ya taché mi banda y todo!

-Etto. . . Y. . . ¿Cuánto me va a costar revivir a mi clan?

-¿Todo el clan? Bueno. . . ¿Cómo cuanto dinero tienes?

-Mmm. . . Naruto ¿Cuánto llevas en tu rana?

-Pues como. . . ¡Espera! ¡Yo no voy a pagar nada ttebayo!

-Entonces digamos que soy pobre.- le dijo a la anciana.

-Pobrecito. . . ¡Pero no te voy a hacer el trabajo gratis!

-Y si le digo. . . Información secreta sobre su nieto Sasori.- mirada seria.

-¿Qué tengo que saber? Yo fui quien lo revivió.

-Sé algo que usted no sabe, Chiyo.

-Primero la información, luego el trabajo.

-Así no funcionan las cosas.

-Entonces me voy.- se levanta.

-¡Sasuke, no la hagas enojar que es la única invitada que tenemos ttebayo!

-Bueno bueno. . . Se lo diré.

-Te escucho.- se sienta de nuevo.

-Sasori. . . Es gai.

Silencio absoluto.

-¿Y a mí que me importa que mi nieto sea guay?

-No guay, gai.

-No entiendo su idioma de adolescentes.

-¡Que le gustan los hombres!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Ahora me va a conocer ese nieto mío!- levanta ambos puños.- ¿Saben dónde puedo encontrarlo?

-Donde sea que esté, está con su noviecito Deidara.

-¿Deidara?

-Si.

-¡Entonces no hay problema!- sonrisa amplia.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿Qué no sabían? ¡Deidara es el hijo del Tsuchikage! ¡O sea que tiene mucho dinero! ¡Esto es perfecto! ¡Ya no tendré que sufrir más con mi miseria de jubilación!

-Pero. . . No creo que Deidara. . .

-Silencio, dobe.- lo mandó a callar Sasuke.- Ahora que ya le dije la información. . .

-Pero esa información era muy pobre. Cualquiera puede entrar a wikipedia y averiguar eso.

-Si pero. . .

-Escucha, hoy estoy de buen humor porque me acabo de enterar que soy rica así que te haré un descuento.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó con ojos brillantes.

-Si. Por esa información que me diste. . . Yo. . . ¡Llamaré a los fantasmas de tu clan para que hables con ellos!

-¡¿También puede invocar a los muertos?!

-Cuando uno es viejo tiene mucho tiempo libre.

-¡Yo no quiero saber nada de fantasmas ttebayo!- gritó Naruto asustado mientras se aferraba con fuerza a su adorado peluche.

-Serían los fantasmas de mi clan, usuratonkaichi. No tienes por qué tenerles miedo.

Sasuke se acercó hacia Naruto para reconfortarlo con un abrazo pero Naruto rápidamente se puso de pie y se fue a sentar junto a la anciana alejándose del Uchiha.

-Bien. Cuando quiera, Chiyo obachan.

-Está bien. Comenzaré. . .

Y diciendo esto empezó a sacar de su bolso una serie de objetos extraños de diversas formas y colores que fue colocando en distintos sitios con aire misterioso. Las luces del estudio se apagaron a la orden de Chiyo pero aún así los protagonistas del programa eran iluminados por algunas velas que la anciana encendía lentamente. Todos en el set estaban en silencio y muy atentos a cualquier movimiento que hiciera Chiyo. Nadie era capaz de pronunciar una sola palabra mientras ella preparaba el sitio para llamar a los espíritus de los Uchihas.

-Esto ya me está dando miedo ttebayo.- habló por lo bajo Naruto observando el aterrador aspecto que tenía el estudio en ese momento.

-¿Lo dices por estas cosas?- preguntó Chiyo.- ¡Pero si no sirven para nada! Solamente las saqué para mejorar el ambiente. Ahora si parece que vamos a llamar a los muertos ¿No? Jajajaja

-¡Que buena onda tiene la anciana!- se escuchó la voz de Lee.

-Jeje Sabía que con esto me ganaría a la juventud de hoy.

-¿Puede darse prisa? Esperé toda mi vida para este momento.- la fulminó con la mirada el Uchiha.

-El problema con los jóvenes de ahora es que quieren todo de inmediato ¡En mis tiempos había que esperar meses enteros para que te contestaran una carta!

Aunque algo molesta, la mujer decidió proseguir con aquel extraño ritual. Ella se sentó en medio del estudio cruzando las piernas y los otros dos la imitaron. Entonces Chiyo cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor y extendió los brazos. Murmuró un par de cosas hasta que el sonido de su voz se apagó por completo y el silencio reinó en el lugar.

-. . .

-. . .

-. . .

-La verdad que esperaba algo más emocionante ttebayo.

-. . .

-¿No estará. . .?- dejó la frase en el aire Sasuke.

-¿M-Muerta? No, no puede ser ¿O si?

El rubio se le acercó a la anciana lentamente y le sacudió un poco el hombro.

-¿Chiyo? ¿Obachan?

Pero nada. La anciana de Suna no respondía.

-No. . . No me creo que esto esté pasando. . .- murmuró cabizbajo el Uzumaki.

-Estaba tan cerca de verlos de nuevo. . . ¡KUSO!

-¡Ahhhhh!- gritó asustada Chiyo.- ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Qué pasó?!

-T-Te quedaste dormida ttebayo. . . otra vez.

-¿Eh? ¿De verdad? Pues lo lamento mucho pero no puedo evitarlo. Nosotros, los ancianos, dormimos mucho.

-¡Empiece de una vez!

-¡Muestra respeto a tus mayores!- lo regañó a Sasuke con mirada de pocos amigos.- Bien. Aquí voy. . . Por cierto no puedo invocar a todos los espíritus de los Uchihas.

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Porque este estudio es muy pequeño! Imagínate a todo un clan aquí. . . Todos juntos y apretados. . . ¡¿Y qué pasa si alguien me mete mano?! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Yo esas cosas prefiero evitarlas.

-Está bien. . . Traiga sólo a mis padres.- se dio por vencido Sasuke.

-¡Bien! ¡Empecemos entonces!- la anciana inspiró profundo, cerró los ojos y extendió sus manos.- Mmm. . . Siento una presencia. . . No. . . Son dos presencias. . .

-¿Mis padres?

-No, idita. Son tú y el rubio.

-. . .

-¡Concentración! ¡Concentración!- se repetía así misma la anciana.- Mmm. . . Mmm. . . MMMMM

-¡¿Pero qué le pasa?!

-¿Qué no te das cuenta que estoy tarareando una canción que escuché esta mañana y que no me puedo sacar de la cabeza?

-¿Pero qué. . .?

-¡Puedo sentirlo!

-¿El enorme odio que siento por usted?- un aura asesina rodea a Sasuke.

-Estoy segura. . . Son dos espíritus que intentan comunicarse con nosotros. . . ¡Dicen ser tus padres!

-¿D-De verdad?- preguntó atónito el moreno.- Ellos. . . ¿Están aquí?

-¡Pues claro que sí! ¿Qué no nos ves?

-Cielo, somos fantasmas y no puede vernos.

-¿Somos invisibles?

-Si.

-Que loco que es este animé. . .

-No puedo creerlo. . . De verdad. . . Ustedes están aquí. . .

-Yo pensé que hablarían a través de usted ttebayo.- le dijo Naruto a Chiyo.

-¿De mí?- preguntó extrañada la anciana.- ¡Mi cuerpo no es como para que lo toque un espíritu! ¡No! ¡No! Porque yo sé como piensan. . . Vienen con la excusa de que quieren comunicarse pero lo que quieren es controlarme para que me quite la ropa y. . . ¡Y yo no tengo tanta onda como para hacer esas cosas! ¡Que soy vieja, niño!

-¡Ai Sasuke, mi amor!- se escucha la voz de Mikoto.

-Mamá. . .

-¡Hace tanto que no te veo! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te alimentas bien? ¿Superaste tu miedo a la oscuridad?

-¿Miedo a la oscuridad?- preguntó Naruto haciendo todo lo posible por no morir de la risa.

-No es nada, usuratonkaichi.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ya no duermes con la luz del velador encendida?

-¡Mamá!

-Jajajajaja- estalló en risas el rubio.

-¿Qué? ¿Era un secreto?

-Bueno bueno. Tú ya has hablado demasiado.- la interrumpió su marido.- Ahora es mi turno que yo sí tengo cosas importantes de qué hablar con mi hijo.- Dime, Sasuke ¿Te apoderaste de Konoha?

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué haría eso?

-¡¿Cómo que por qué?! ¡Pero si tu propio padre lideraba la resistencia para declararle la guerra a Konoha y tomar el control!

-¿Y eso qué? Yo no voy a tomar Konoha.

-Nooooo. Eso nunca.- habló Naruto.

-Tú te callas, usuratonkaichi.

-Al menos ya eres del Anbu como tu hermano ¿No?

-Soy genin.

-¡Eres un desastre!- estalló el padre.- ¡Una desgracia para el clan!

-¡Cielo, por favor!- intentó controlarlo su mujer.

-¡Itachi era mil veces mejor que tú!

-¡Él los mató a todos!- saltó Sasuke.

-¡Exacto! ¡Pudo matar a todo el clan en una noche y tú sigues recuperando gatos!

-¡Oe! ¡Ser genin no es tan malo!

-¡Eso!- se sumó Naruto.- ¡Sin nosotros muchos gatos estarían solos y desdichados ttebayo!

-Si si. Lo que digan.- les siguió la corriente.- Por cierto, hijo. Ejem. . . ¿Cómo va ESE asuntito?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Bueno pues. . . ESO. Ya sabes. . . ESO.

-No te entiendo.

-Ai ¿Cómo le digo? A ver. . . Lo que pasa es que no soy bueno en esto de la comunicación.

-¿Cómo andan mis nietos?- preguntó la madre.

-Si, eso. Eso era lo que quería preguntar.

-¡Espero tener una nietita! Siempre quise tener una hija pero sólo los tuve a Itachi y a ti así que. . . Dime ¿Cómo se llama el sol de mi vida?

-Eso, Sasuke. Cuéntales como se llaman tus hijos.- se reía entre dientes el Uzumaki.- Y sobre todo de tu mujer. A que se mueren por conocerla.

-¡Es verdad! ¿Con quién te quedaste al final, Sasuke? Me acuerdo que tenías a todo el jardín infantes atrás tuyo.- contaba orgullosa Mikoto.

-No eras tan bueno como Itachi pero al menos en eso no eras una total decepción.- habló seriamente Fugaku.- ¿Y bien? ¡Responde de una vez!

-No lo presiones, amor.

En ese momento Sasuke sólo pensaba que debería haber aprendido un jutsu de esos que te hacen invisible porque de algo estaba seguro, la tierra no se lo traga a uno cuando más lo necesitas.

-¿Qué estás esperando, Sasuke? ¡Cuéntales de tu vida ideal! ¡De cómo conociste al amor de tu vida y de cuando te casaste o cuando nacieron tus hijos o también háblales de tu increíble trabajo! ¡Seguro que les encanta ttebayo!

Y para colmo el usuratonkaichi les seguía la corriente a los fantasmas y empeoraba toda la situación. ¿Cómo les iba a decir que abandonó Konoha a los doce años para unirse al pervertido de Orochimaru, que había asesinado a Itachi y que no tenía ni una insignificante moneda en el bolsillo? Sino fuera por Naruto, él estaría en la calle. Y ahí estaba el gran problema. ¡Sus padres querían nietos! ¡¿Cómo demonios les iba a decir que estaba enamorado de Naruto?! Ya había visto como había reaccionado Jiraiya y estaba seguro que sus padres se pondrían mucho peor. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? ¡Y cómo si fuera poco acababa de tener una pelea con el dobe! Ya podía irse olvidando de que Naruto lo ayudara a calmar a sus padres. . .

-Etto. . . Yo. . .- se puso a jugar con sus dedos al estilo de Hinata.- Yo. . .

-¡Dios mío! ¡Se volvió tartamudo!- lloriqueaba Mikoto.

-Pues yo sigo pensando que es un idiota.- habló Fugaku.- Y si, Itachi me salió bien pero Sasuke está defectuoso por donde lo mires ¡Si hasta viste como geisha!

-¡Que no me visto como geisha!

-Ne Sasuke. Ya diles la verdad que se acaba el programa ttebayo.

-¿Qué verdad?

-¡No me digas! ¡Tuviste trillizos!

-. . .

-Ya en serio, Sasuke. Si no les dices tú, se los digo yo ttebayo.

-¡No te atrevas, usuratonkaichi!

-¡Ai no, mi Sasuke!- le hablaba la madre.- ¡Déjalo hablar a ese de los bigotitos de zorro que es un amor!

-Señor y Señora Uchiha. . .

-¡Por una puta vez guarda silencio, usuratonkachi!

-A su hijo le da un poco de vergüenza pero la verdad es que se muere por mí ttebayo.

-. . .

-Usuraonkaichi.- Sasuke se tapa los ojos con las manos como si de esa forma fuera a desaparecer.

-¿Q-Qué dijiste?- se escuchó la voz del padre.

-¿Mi Sasuke es gai?

-¡¿Es que nadie mira el programa temeee?!

-P-Pero ¡¿Qué demonios pasó mientras no estaba?! ¡¿Te violaron acaso?!

-¡Otra vez con lo mismo! ¡Ya les dije que Orochimaru nunca me tocó!

-¡Ahora sí que estoy convencido de que Itachi es mil veces mejor que tú!

-¡Pero si él está muerto!

-¡¿Muerto?! ¡¿C-Cómo?!

-¡Yo lo maté! ¡¿Es eso lo que querías escuchar?! ¡Si! ¡Tu hijo perfecto está muerto y el único que queda del clan Uchiha es gai! ¡¿Y qué?! ¡Es mi vida, papá!

-¡No eres mi hijo! ¡Tú no eres mi hijo!- repetía una y otra vez el padre.

-¡No tengo nietos y jamás los tendré!

-¡¿Tú también, mamá?!

-¡Pues claro! Ya sé que podrías adoptar ¡Pero no es lo mismo! ¡¿Qué pasa con el clan?! ¡¿Qué acaso no te importa?!

-¡¿Ven lo que me hacen?! ¡Siempre es lo mismo con ustedes!- saltó Sasuke.- ¡Siempre prefirieron más a Itachi! ¡Si yo mojo la cama, merezco un castigo pero si Itachi hace lo mismo, es agua bendita! ¡No importa lo que haga, nunca seré lo suficiente bueno para ustedes!

-¡Si crees que te voy a felicitar por chupársela a otro. . .!

-¡Papá!

-Estamos en televisión ttebayo. Y no se pueden decir esas cosas en el horario que transmitimos, señor Uchiha.

-¿Estoy en la tele? ¡Me hubieran dicho antes que me arreglaba un poco! Tengo todas las ropas rotas y el pelo despeinado. . .

-Somos invisibles, cielo.

-¡Si pero ya todos saben que el último Uchiha es gai! ¡Que deshonra! ¡Esto es una pesadilla! ¡Me suicidaría de no ser porque ya estoy muerto!

-¡Ya basta ustedes dos!- saltó Sasuke con una mirada que mata.- ¡Esta es mi vida y puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella! ¡Yo soy quien decide lo que hago y no ustedes! ¡Así que cierren la boca!

-¡Más respeto que soy tu padre!

-Siempre quise más a mamá, para que sepas.

-¡Eso! ¡Seguro que el chico es gai porque vos lo consentías demasiado!- le reprochó a su mujer.

-¡Es que quería tener una hija!

-¡Quiero el divorcio!

-¡Por favor no te precipites! Además Itachi siempre andaba con él y. . .

-¡No! ¡Itachi es perfecto! ¡Perfecto he dicho!

-. . .

-. . .

-¿Y qué pasó?- preguntó Naruto después de un buen rato en el que ya no se escuchaban las voces de los Uchihas.

-Parece que perdimos la conexión a Internet.- comentó Chiyo.- Es que gracias a Internet uno se puede comunicar con gente de todo el mundo.

-Menos mal.- suspiraba aliviado Sasuke.- Creo que después de hoy ya no tengo tantas ganas de revivir a todos. . .

-Bueno ¿Damos por terminado el programa?- preguntó Naruto.

-Si.

-Claaaro. A mi me pasan por arriba ¿No? La juventud de hoy no respeta a sus mayores.

-¡Gracias a todos por sintonizarnos hoy! ¡Nos veremos muy pronto ttebayo! No olviden dejar comentarios al canal y todo eso. . . ¡Adiós!

* * *

-¡Buen trabajo todos!- los felicitó Lee al acabar con el programa.

-Entonces. . . ¿Cuánto me pagarán por haber venido?- preguntó la anciana acercándose a Naruto.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si se supone que los invitados nos pagan a nosotros para estar aquí ttebayo!

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Es que necesitamos el dinero porque sino nos cortan la luz para siempre ttebayo!

-¡¿Pero qué se creen ustedes?! ¡Yo vivo con una mierda de jubilación! ¡Me moriré de hambre y esta vez en serio!

-¿Pero que no decía que ahora tenía muchas ganancias con su nuevo trabajo?

-¡Mucha gente viene a mi compañía pero pocos se quedan! Es que es muy costoso traer de regreso a los muertos.

-¡Entonces cobre menos!

-Claaaaro. De todos modos si me muero de hambre con la porquería de jubilación que tengo no importa ¿No?

-¡¿Qué jubilación si dejó su aldea?!

-Ahhh Tienes razón. Eso explica porque nunca recibo ningún dinero. ¡Espera un minuto! ¡Eso significa que no tengo ni una moneda en el bolsillo! ¡Necesito que me paguen por estar aquí o sino no tendré con que comer! ¡Me moriré de hambre por su avaricia!

-¡Pues si tiene alguna queja, háblelo con Tsunade obachan! Ella es la que organiza todo esto ttebayo.

-¡Lo haré!

Y tras decir esto, Chiyo dejó el estudio.

-El programa de hoy no tuvo nada que ver con eso del psicólogo.- habló Sasuke.- Creo que nos cancelarán y. . .

*PUM*

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, usuratonkaichi?!

-¡Ahora que terminó el programa me vas a decir quien era esa del teléfono ttebayo!- lo miró fijamente el rubio tras haberlo golpeado por tercera vez en el día.

-Pensé que ya te habías olvidado. . .

-Sasuke, si quieres estar con esa Lola yo no te detendré ttebayo. ¡Pero al menos ten la decencia de terminar conmigo antes!

-¡Yo no quiero terminar contigo!

-Entonces ¿Qué? ¿Vas a estar con los dos al mismo tiempo? ¡Si sólo estás conmigo por el sexo. . .!

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo, dobe?! Creí que ya lo había dejado en claro que iba muy en serio contigo.

-Pero entonces. . . Entonces. . .- tomó aire haciendo todo lo posible por no llorar.- ¡Sasuke yo te amo ttebayo! Pero no puedo seguir contigo si tú no sientes lo mismo.

-¡Pero si ya te dije qué te amaba! Tú mismo lo dijiste, Naruto ¡Me muerto por ti!

-¡Pues parece que también por Lola!

-¡Lola no es. . .! Es. . . Es complicado, Naruto.

-¡Si es tu amante, sólo dilo!

-¡Ella no es. . .!

-¡Por Kami sama, Sasuke! ¡Los escuché a ambos hablando por teléfono y dijiste que la amabas! ¡¿O es que se lo dices a todos?!

-¡Claro que no!

-¡Entonces dime quién es Lola!

-No sé si sea un buen momento pero. . .- los interrumpió Lee.- Una tal Lola vino a visitarte al estudio, Sasuke.

Continuará. . .

¡Buajajaja! ¡BUAJAJAJAJAJA! XD Ejem. . . Esa es mi risa malvada por si aún no la conocen. . . ¡Pero es que soy muy mala! ¡Los dejé a todos con ganas de más y. . .! ¡Apareció Lola! :P ¿Quién es? Pues. . . ¡No se los digo! ¿Por qué? ¡Porque soy mala! ¡Buajajaja! Cof Cof Ejem. . . Me voy tranqulizando un poco. . . En fin ¿Qué les pareció? La verdad que desde el principio del fic que quería hacer una reunión familiar y me quedó tan largo el cap. . . ¡Que dejé muchas cosas sin explicación! D: ¡Aquí las preguntas!: ¿Sakura sigue viva? ¿Kakashi fue llevado ante la justicia por andar drogando a todos? ¿Súper Sapo se recuperó? ¿Alguien le pagará a Chiyo? ¿Ella se dará cuenta que Deidara es un ninja renegado por lo que no tiene una moneda en el bolsillo? XD ¡Las respuestas en el capitulo 5! No se lo pierdan porque. . . Probablemente será el último D: ¡No me vengan con lágrimas ni quejas ni nada de eso! ¡Yo les dije que sería un fic corto! Así que como dije. . . ¡Atentos al próximo capitulo en el cual finalmente se sabrá lo que todos los fans de Naruto siempre han querido saber. . . ¡¿Cómo demonios se volvió chunin el imbécil de Iruka?! XD ¡Y también harán acto de presencia los personajes más queridos por todos! ¿Naruto? ¿Sasuke? ¡Nada de eso! :P ¡Hablo de Akatsuki! XD ¡Gracias a todos por leerme y dejar reviews! ¡Me hacen muy feliz así que sigan escribiendo por favor! ¡Adios!


	5. Capitulo 5: Problemas Problemas

N/A: ¡Holaaaaaaa! Aquí llega un nuevo capitulo de Naruto, tu psicólogo :D Me atracé un poco en subirlo porque tuve una pelea con dos cubos de telgopor O.o Si, suena raro pero es la verdad. Digamos que tenía que hacer una escultura geométrica con eso y. . . Me corté un poco con el cuter ToT Pero no lloren por mí, estoy bien y lista para seguir con el fic así que. . . ¡A leer!

Capitulo 5: Problemas. . . Problemas. . . Y más problemas

-¿L-Lola?- repitió con los ojos bien abiertos.- ¿De verdad Lola vino hasta aquí a verme?

-¡Bien!- exclamó Naruto levantando los brazos en alto.- Jeje Parece que finalmente podré conocer a la tal Lola ttebayo.

-No puedo creer que ella. . . ¿Cómo pudo. . .?

-Ne Sasuke ¿No todo salió cómo querías?

-¿Eh?- preguntó confundido puesto que no le prestaba atención al rubio, él estaba demasiado ocupado con sus propios pensamientos.

-Querías jugar con ambos a la vez ¿No?- lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Ya te dije que ella no es mi amante, usuratonkaichi!

-¡¿Entonces le dices "te amo" a cualquiera?!

-¡No!

-¡Mentiroso bastardo! ¡Yo te escuché decírselo a ella por teléfono ttebayo!

-Sí lo dije pero ella. . . ¡Ella es diferente!

-Claro porque ella es especial ¿No es así?

-¡Deja de decir estupideces, Naruto! ¡Sabes que eres el único para mí!

-¡Ya me cansé de discutir contigo, teme!

Y diciendo esto, decidido, emprendió la marcha hacia la salida del estudio girando la cabeza en todas direcciones para encontrar a la tal Lola a pesar de que no tenía la menor idea de cómo lucía ella. Sasuke rápidamente corrió tras él gritándole que se detuviera pero el rubio no hacía más que ignorarlo. Si "la otra" estaba en ese mismo sitio, él la encontraría. ¿Para qué? Realmente no lo tenía muy claro. Era obvio que Sasuke lo había engañado todo ese tiempo y que todas las bellas palabras que le había dicho no significaban nada. . . Entonces ¿Qué quería lograr con encontrar a Lola? ¿Pretendía matarla y así quedarse con Sasuke sólo para él? ¡Claro que no! ¡¿Para qué iba a quedarse con alguien que le había sido infiel y que realmente no sentía nada por él?! A Sasuke sólo le interesaba el sexo. . . Naruto intentaba pensar en eso, en que era un verdadero bastardo y un maldito engreído que no se merecía ni una pizca de su amor pero uno no puede cambiar sus sentimientos de la noche a la mañana. Así es, incluso en ese momento a Naruto le costaba horrores simplemente mirar con odio al Uchiha.

El rubio casi corría por los pasillos empujando a cualquiera que le estorbara el camino y con el moreno siguiéndole detrás. Y finalmente él logró alcanzarlo.

-¡Detente!- lo tomó de la muñeca obligándolo a darse la vuelta.

-¡¿Qué quieres de mí, Uchiha teme?!

-¡Quiero que confíes en mí!

-¡¿Qué confíe en ti?! Jajaja ¡No seas idiota! ¡Desde que tengo memoria no haz echo más que ocultarme cosas! ¡Nunca mencionaste la masacre de tu clan ni me hablaste nunca de tu hermano! ¡Después te fuiste con Orochimaru y no supe de ti por dos años, Sasuke!- le gritó con los ojos ya algo húmedos.- ¡Pero hice todo eso a un lado cuando volviste porque te amo y eso significa más para mí que todo lo demás! Pero. . . ¡Pero aún así me sigues ocultando cosas ttebayo!

-Naruto, tienes que creerme cuando te digo que es mejor que no sepas de Lola.

-¡Kuso! ¡¿Por qué no entiendes?!- lo tomó de los hombros con fuerza sin apartarle la mirada.- ¡¿Por qué no entiendes que quiero acercarme más a ti, Sasuke?! Yo sólo. . . Quiero conocerte mejor ttebayo. Quiero saberlo todo de ti.

-¿Conocerme? Tú ya me conoces, usuratonkaichi.

-No es cierto. Todavía no sé cuál es tu número favorito.- infló los cachetes como niño pequeño.

-¿Huh? ¿Mi número favorito? ¿De verdad eso es algo tan importante?

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Porque! ¡Porque! ¡Si vamos a estar juntos no quiero que haya secretos entre nosotros ttebayo!

-Baka.- le sonrió revolviéndole el cabello con la mano.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-¿Q-Que fue eso, Sasuke?- preguntó asustado el ojiazul tras haber escuchado aquel terrorífico grito.

-¡Kuso!

Y en una fracción de segundo, Sasuke hizo a un lado a Naruto y corrió a toda velocidad siguiendo el sonido de aquel desgarrador sonido. El rubio se había quedado inmóvil por unos segundos. . . Había reconocido aquella voz. Pero. . . Debía estar equivocado. Aquella no podía ser. . . ¿O si?

-¡Hinataaaaaa!- gritaba el rubio corriendo tan rápido como su cuerpo se lo permitía.

Aunque a veces no lo pareciera, Naruto era un ninja por lo que consiguió alcanzar a Sasuke en cuestión de segundos. Sin embargo, cuando lo hizo simplemente no se creía lo que veían sus ojos. Frente a él, Hinata estaba inconciente en el piso. A su lado, una serpiente entre verde y amarilla de gran tamaño lo observaba atentamente con sus ojos brillantes. Por otra parte, Sasuke tenía la vista fija en la Hyuuga pero por alguna razón no la ayudaba, él se limitaba a ver la situación.

Al principio Naruto se quedó inmóvil de la sorpresa pero rápidamente volvió en sí y entró en acción. No se quedaría de brazos cruzados mientras la vida de su amiga corría peligro. De inmediato sacó su kunai y. . .

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, usuratonkaichi?!- se puso en medio Sasuke.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué te pasa a ti, baka?! ¡Sino te mueves te mato con la serpiente esa ttebayo!

-¡No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima, Naruto!

-¡Pero si acaba de atacar a Hinata ttebayo! ¡Tal vez hasta la mató!

-¡Ella nunca haría eso!

-¡¿Cómo estás tan seguro?!

-Porque yo la entrené y nunca mataría a alguien a menos que yo se lo ordenase.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Naruto. . . Ella es. . . Lola.- finalizó cabizbajo.

El rubio le sostuvo la mirada incrédulo. Simplemente no entendía. ¿Esa era "la otra"?

-¡No sólo me engañas sino que también practicas la zoofilia ttebayo!

-¡Usuratonkaichi! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre algo así?! ¡Ya te dije que ella no es lo que piensas!

En eso, el reptil se arrastró hacia Sasuke y subió por su espalda hasta quedar a la altura del rostro. Entonces el moreno le sonrió y la anaconda le dio cortos besos en la mejilla con su escurridiza lengua. El rubio no podía apartar la mirada completamente confundido. Aquello era demasiado para él y por supuesto ya se había olvidado de Hinata.

-En. . . ¿En serio esa es Lola?- preguntó cuando fue capaz de hablar de nuevo.

-Ya te dije que sí, usuratonkaichi.

La serpiente, intrigada por el ojiazul, se levantó sobre el hombro de Sasuke y acercó su rostro lo más que pudo al del rubio inspeccionándolo de cerca.

-¿Q-Qué va a hacerme?

-No te asustes, dobe. Ella no te va a hacer nada.

A pesar de los intentos del Uchiha por calmarlo, Naruto estaba cada vez más nervioso mientras aquel reptil se le enroscaba alrededor del cuerpo a una velocidad increíble. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, la anaconda ya estaba por todo su cuerpo apretujándolo con fuerza.

-Owww Te está dando un abrazo. Le agradas, Naruto.

-¡Me está matando, Sasuke teme!

-No seas exagerado. Ella no tiene brazos, esta es la única forma que tiene de mostrar su afecto.

-¡A ti no te hizo esto ttebayo!

-No pretendas que te de un beso si apenas te conoce.

-¡Teme! ¡Sácame a tu anaconda asesina ahora mismo o la atravieso con mi kunai ttebayo!

-Siempre tienes que ser tan extremista. . . Que te atravieso con mi kunai. . . Que te rompo los brazos y las piernas. . . Que te saco los ojos. . .

-¡No puedo respirar ttebayooooo!

-Ya. . . Ya. . .

Entonces el Uchiha le hizo una señal a la anaconda y esta rápidamente regresó al suelo sin apartar la vista del rubio. Ella lo miraba casi como si intentara hipnotizarlo con el brillo de sus ojos.

-¿Porqué me mira así, Sasuke? Me está poniendo nervioso ttebayo.

-Es que. . . ¿Cómo te lo digo?- se pasó la mano por detrás de la nuca.- Ella está celosa.

-¿De mí?

-Mejor empiezo desde el principio.- dijo tras dejar escapar un largo suspiro.- Cuando me fui con Orochimaru tuve que dejar todo atrás pero nada de eso me importaba si de esa manera obtenía mi venganza. Pero. . . Poco después de irme de la aldea me di cuenta de lo muy equivocado que estaba. Yo. . . Te extrañaba. . . demasiado. Pero no podía volver.

-Otra vez con tu maldito orgullo.- se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Al menos déjame terminar! Como te decía. . . La soledad era mi única compañera.

-Te sentías solo, ya entendí. No tienes porque hablar con metáforas y complicarte la existencia ttebayo.

-. . .

-Está bien. Me callo.

-Fue en ese momento que apareció Lola. Era una de las serpientes de Orochimaru pero no era como las demás. No estoy seguro de qué tenía ella que las otras no. . .- le acarició la escamosa piel a la anaconda.- De alguna forma se volvió mi amiga. Cuando estaba con ella me sentía muy tranquilo y también. . . Ella me daba fuerza para seguir adelante con mi venganza. . . Pero. . . Bueno, ya sabes como terminó la historia.

-Atrapaste a Orochimaru, asesinaste a Itachi y viniste a matarme. ¿Por qué siempre haces exactamente lo contrario de lo que debes hacer?

-Vine a matarte para romper mi lazo contigo. Pensé que si hacía eso ya nada me detendría y podría destruir Konoha y así obtener mi venganza pero. . . Simplemente no pude hacerlo. Te amo demasiado, dobe.

-Sasuke. . .

-¿Sabes? Algo dentro de mí me decía que las cosas terminarían así. Tal vez por eso le dije a Lola que se quedara en la guarida a esperarme, para que no corriera peligro. Pero hubo un error de cálculo. Se suponía que yo iría por ella luego pero Orochimaru regresó de entre los muertos y se aprovechó de la situación.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Quiso chantajearme. Dijo que a menos que cancelara lo de Iruka, jamás volvería a ver a Lola.

-¿Lo de Iruka? ¿Por qué?

-¡Eso es lo que quiero saber! ¡Ahora estoy más seguro que nunca que él está ocultando algo! ¡Y no pararé hasta descubrirlo!

-No me gusta sospechar de Iruka de esta forma. . . ¡Pero la curiosidad me está matando ttebayo! ¡Llamémoslo ahora mismo para que venga al programa! Si pongo voz de niño pequeño y lastimado seguro viene corriendo Jejeje

-Bien pero primero creo que deberíamos ayudar a Hinata.- dijo volteando a ver a la Hyuuga, aún inconciente.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Me había olvidado de ella ttebayo!

Y de un salto, Naruto fue hasta donde estaba Hinata para luego sacudirla de un lado a otro intentando que reaccionara pero nada parecía funcionar.

-¡Está muerta, teme!

-Ya te dije que no, usuratonkaichi. Lola sólo sigue mis órdenes y ella nunca atacaría a nadie a menos que yo se lo ordenase.

Ante esto, Naruto infló los cachetes como haciendo un berrinche y apartó la mirada.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es que. . . Siempre es igual contigo ttebayo. No haces más que respirar y ya tienes a todas las chicas detrás de ti. ¡Y ahora también a los animales hembras ttebayo!

-¿Estás celoso?- sonrisa prepotente.

-No.- respondió con una sonrisita inocente para luego apoderarse de los labios del Uchiha en un bezo fugaz.- No estoy celoso porque aunque tengas a todo el mundo a tus pies, tú ya eres mío, Sasuke.

Entonces el moreno lo tomó entre sus brazos en un abrazo posesivo devolviéndole el beso pero esta vez, no fue un beso corto sino uno cargado de lujuria y pasión. En cuestión de segundos aquel beso se volvió aún más demandante y ambos terminaron en el suelo entre más besos y caricias cuando. . .

-¿Q-Qué fue lo que. . .?

Hinata había vuelto en sí pero al encontrarse con esos dos haciendo precisamente ese tipo de cosas y además tan cerca de ella. . . Aquello fue demasiado para la Hyuuga, quien de inmediato cayó inconciente una vez más.

-¡Hinataaaaa!

-Al menos ya sabemos que está bien. Te dije que Lola no la había matado. Seguramente Hinata se asustó al verla y se desmayó solamente.

-Si, ella se desmaya con mucha facilidad. Ne Sasuke. Me parece muy linda tu historia sobre la soledad y eso pero. . . Sigo sin entender porque no podías decirme acerca de Lola ttebayo.

-Es que. . . Pensé que no me entenderías y que. . . Creerías que estoy loco por ser el amigo de una anaconda.

-¡¿Sólo por eso?!- saltó el rubio enojado.- ¡Por Kami sama! ¡Yo hablo con sapos todo el tiempo ttebayo!

-¿Con Sapos?- lo miró confundido.- Naruto. . . ¿Te golpeé muy duro en el Valle del Fin?

-¡Sasuke teme!- lo golpeó al estilo Sakura.- ¡¿Tu puedes hablar con anacondas gigantes pero yo no con sapos?! ¡¿Qué tiene de malo hablar con ellos?!

-Bueno. . . ¿Cómo te lo explico. . .? Digamos así. Imagíname a mí desnudo rodeado de serpientes.

-¡Otra vez con ese maldito opening! ¡¿Me vas a decir de una vez cuál es?!

-Luego.- le respondió fríamente.- ¿Ya lo imaginaste?

-Si.

-¿Te gusta?

-¡Tu maldito orgullo me tiene harto!

-Responde la pregunta, usuratonkaichi.

-Bueno. . . Si, supongo.- dijo al fin todo rojo.

-Hum.- sonrisa orgullosa.- Ahora imagínate a ti mismo en iguales condiciones pero con sapos en lugar de serpientes.

-Que asco. . .- respondió imaginándose a Ma y a Pa junto a él en aquella situación.

-¿Lo ves? No es sexy. Por eso no hay que hablar con sapos.

-¡Temeeee! ¡Siempre pensando en esas cosas, maldito pervertido!- otro golpe estilo Sakura para Sasuke.

- Jajajaja

-¡¿De qué demonios te ríes?!

-Dobe. Sólo estaba bromeando. No me importa si hablas con sapos o cualquier otro animal mientras eso no impida que permanezca a tu lado.

-Sasuke.

-Pero no mentí con lo de que tenía miedo de que pensaras que hablar con serpiente era raro. . . En Harry Pottter lo es.

-¡Harry Potter es una película ttebayo!

-Naruto, tengo mil argumentos contra eso pero mejor sacamos a Hinata de aquí. . . Que alguien la lleve al hospital, sólo por si acaso.

-¡Yo voy!- saltó Lee de la nada.

-¿Seguro Lee? Eres el único aquí que trabaja ttebayo.

-Si pero si llevo a Hinata san al hospital. . . ¡Podré ver a Sakura san!- ojitos de corazón.

-Cierto. . . Esa puta todavía sigue con vida.

-¡No hables así de Sakura, teme!- lo reprendió el rubio.

-Y ahora que lo pienso. . . Ero senin y Karin están en recuperación y Sai debe ir a ver al médico de vez en cuando. . . ¡Si seguimos así vamos a llenar el hospital nosotros solos ttebayo!

-¿Crees que nos cancelen por eso?- preguntó el Uchiha.

-Pues. . . Ahora mismo hay un juicio contra Kakashi sensei por medicar a todos sin ser ninja médico ttebayo. Así que. . . Tal vez si nos cancelen ¡Mejor! ¡Ya estoy harto de este programa de cuarta! ¡Yo soy ninja, no psicólogo ttebayo!

-Si pero. . . Por hacer este programa de cuarta, nos iban a ascender a chunin, usuratonkaichi.

-¡Es verdad!- lloriqueaba el ojiazul.

-Oigan. . . No quiero sonar como Sakura san pero. . . Ya deberíamos haber vuelto al aire.- les dijo Lee.

-Bien. . . Bien. . . Volvamos al trabajo. . . Te encargo a Hinata, cejotas.

Lee asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza, cargó a Hinata estilo princesa y desapareció de la vista de los otros dos.

-Ne Sasuke. . .- lo llamó el Uzumaki mientras volvían al estudio caminando tranquilamente como haciendo todo lo posible por no trabajar.- ¿Tampoco mentiste con eso de que los sapos no te parecen sexys verdad?

-No, eso era verdad. Los sapos son asquerosos. Siempre están húmedos y se les infla el pecho cada vez que respiran. . . No sé, parece que van a explotar en cualquier momento. . . Además tienen colores muy aburridos y los que son llamativos, no los puedes tocar porque son venenosos. No tengo nada en tu contra, Naruto. Si quieres hablar con ellos, hazlo pero la verdad que preferiría evitarlos mientras viva.

-Si si. . . Que bueno que no viste el senin modo. . .

-¿El que?

-¡Nada! ¡Nada!- se apresuró a decir el rubio negando con la cabeza rápidamente.- Pero. . . Cambiando de tema. . . ¡¿Podrías decirle a Lola que no me vea de esa forma?!- exclamó Naruto señalando a la enorme anaconda que, enroscada alrededor del cuerpo de Sasuke, no le apartaba la mirada de encima.

-Oe, sino quieres que te abrace es una cosa pero que tampoco quieras que te mire. . .

-¡Es la forma en que me mira ttebayo! Me observa fijamente con esos ojos amarillos sin moverse nada. . . Y saca la lengua así. . .- la imitó graciosamente.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-¡Parece que va a comerme ttebayo!

-Bueno. . . No la culpo.

-Claro porque tú te mueres por comerme ahora mismo ¿No?- le dijo con las mejillas encendidas.

-Esta vez no hablaba con doble sentido, dobe.- sonrisa orgullosa.

-¡Teme!

-Jeje Así que tú también tienes un lado pervertido ¿Eh?

-¡No me cambies el tema y dime porque la defiendes ttebayo!

-No es muy difícil de entender, Naruto. Antes ella me tenía todo para ella. Siempre estábamos juntos y nos llevábamos muy bien. Pero tuve que dejarla para venir aquí. Es natural que se sienta celosa de ti.

-Demo yo no tengo problema en compartir a Sasuke ttebayo.- le dijo a la enorme anaconda.

-Ssssssss- siseó el animal.

-¡Me habló! ¡¿Qué dijo, Sasuke?! ¡¿Qué dijo?!- preguntó emocionado.

-Etto. . . Dijo que intentaría llevarse bien contigo.

-¡Bien!

-¡Yo no te enseñé a decir eso!- la regañó por lo bajo a la anaconda.- Y por cierto, te hubieras esforzado más con Hinata ¡¿Tan difícil era matarla?!

-Ssssss.

-Si si. . . Ya sé que estás cansada por el largo viaje. . . ¡Pero sólo tenías que matarla! ¡Es Hinata, por Kami sama! ¡¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?!

-Ne Sasuke ¿Qué le estás diciendo a Lola?- le preguntó al Uchiha ya que Sasuke hablaba muy bajito para que el rubio no entendiera.

-Sólo le estaba diciendo lo mucho que la extrañaba.- sonrisa estilo Sai.

Unos pocos minutos después, los tres llegaron hasta el lugar donde filmaban el programa. Sin Lee, todo parecía muy silencioso. En realidad Shikamaru aún seguía en el edificio pero como siempre se la pasaba durmiendo, nadie lo notaba. Todo estaba desierto y misteriosamente oscuro.

-¿Nos cortaron la luz de nuevo?

-Kuso no veo nada. . .

Los dos extendieron los brazos como momias teniendo cuidado de no llevase nada por delante y comenzaron a caminar a oscuras. Tenían una ligera idea de dónde estaban las sillas de siempre así que se dirigieron hacia ese sitio con paso torpe.

De alguna forma Naruto consiguió llegar hasta su escritorio y se sentó en su cómoda silla pero algo no parecía andar bien. . . Sentía que estaba más alto y que la silla tenía almohadones bastante grandes que nunca antes había notado. Pero no le pareció importante así que no dijo nada y esperó en silencio a que la luz volviera.

Sin embargo, lo que sucedió luego no se lo esperaba nadie. Las luces no se encendieron sino que hubo unas cuantas explosiones de colores por todos lados como si estuviesen celebrando el año nuevo y justo después regresó la luz y todo el estudio quedó visible una vez más.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- pegó un salto Naruto al darse cuenta de que estaba sentado sobre nada menos que Uchiha Madara y que el resto de Akatsuki estaba por todo el estudio.- ¡¿Qué demonios hacen ustedes aquí?!

-Eso tendría que preguntártelo yo.- se cruzó de brazos el de la máscara naranja.- ¡Este es mi programa!

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Claro que no! ¡Es mío ttebayo!

-¡Desde este preciso momento es mío porque se lo compré a la Hokage y punto final!

-¡Tsunade no bachan no me dijo nada de eso así que. . .! ¡Oi, Sasuke! ¡Ayúdame con esto, teme!

-¡Estoy ocupado!- le gritó Sasuke desde el otro lado del estudio junto a su hermano mayor.- ¡Ya mismo me estás devolviendo a Lola, Itachi!

-Olvídalo, ototo.- negó con la cabeza mientras utilizaba algún tipo de jutsu para inmovilizar al animal.- Ella es una anaconda y se comerá a mis cuervos así que la sacrificaré para que eso no pase.

-¡No de nuevo! ¡Ya estoy harto de que me robes la felicidad!

-Pero si asesino a Lola, todos mis cuervos podrán seguir con sus vidas. Si unos pocos se sacrificarán por el bien del resto, entonces vale la pena.

-¡Siempre haces lo mismo! ¡Todos creen que eres bueno sólo porque evitaste una guerra pero a cambio de eso mataste a todo el clan! ¡No eres más que un asesino, Itachi!

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso, ototo? Sufrí mucho por el bien de la aldea y por el tuyo.

-¡No te hagas la mosquita muerta! ¡Kuso! ¡Eres malo y aún así papá te prefiere!

-Eso no es cierto, papá nos quiere a los dos por igual.

-¡No me vengas con tus juegos, Itachi! ¡Papá siempre me comparó contigo! ¡Nunca fui lo suficientemente bueno para él! ¡Y todo es tu culpa! ¡Te odio! ¡Y devuélveme a Lola!

-Nunca.

-¡Ella es mi única amiga!

-¡Se va a comer a mis cuervos si la dejo viva, Sasuke!

-¡No es cierto! ¡La voy a entrenar! ¡Y además yo la cuidaré y la alimentaré, aniki! ¡Por favor déjame tenerla!

-¡Que no, Sasuke! ¿Qué te crees que es esto? ¡¿Un zoológico?!

-¡Pero tus cuervos. . .!

-Ya dije que no, Sasuke.- lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Naruto, dile algo! ¡Quiere matar a Lola!- lloriqueaba Sasuke.

-¡¿Nos invade Akatsuki y a ti te importa una estúpida anaconda?!- gritó Naruto en medio de su discusión con Madara.- ¡¿Y me quieren decir cómo entraron sin ser descubiertos?!

-Le compré el programa a Tsunade. No tengo porque esconderme.

-Si pero antes de eso ¿Cómo entraron a Konoha para comprarle el programa a Tsunade no bachan?

-Ah eso. Sólo les dijimos a los porteros que éramos otakus haciendo cosplays de Akatsuki.- respondió como si nada.

-¡¿Y se creyeron esa mierda?!

-Fue muy fácil cuando Deidara y Sasori se besaron. Es obvio que los verdaderos nunca harían algo así.

-Eso es obvio, hum.

-¡Pero si ellos son. . .!

-¡Te callas, hum!- le gritó Deidara imponiendo presencia.- Ne Sasori sama ¿Le gustó la entrada con las explosiones?

-Me pareció algo totalmente innecesario y además peligroso ¿Qué hubieras echo si causabas un incendio?

-¡Hubiera sido aún mejor! ¡Una enorme explosión en la que todos salimos volando por los aires y. . .! ¡Tengo que intentarlo para la próxima hum!

-Sasori, llévate a Deidara y hazle entender que si hace eso, moriremos todos.- le dijo Madara con aire cansado.- ¿Por qué no contraté secuaces normales?

En eso regresan las chicas de tribuna rápidamente y se acomodan en sus lugares de siempre. Al parecer se habían ido a la mitad del programa para arreglarse ellas mismas y cambiar las frases de sus carteles. Ahora todas vestían remeras negras con nubes rojas y todos sus carteles se referían a Itachi. Al ver esto, Sasuke se vio rodeado nuevamente por una aura asesina y se volteó lentamente hacia su hermano.

-Por años siempre tuviste lo que querías. . . Tus estúpidos cuervos. . . El amor de papá. . . Todo siempre fue tuyo y yo me quedé sin nada. . . Fuiste tú el que me robó la felicidad incontables veces. . . Me arrebataste a mi familia. . . Intentaste llevarte a mi amado Naruto. . . Y ahora quieres matar a Lola pero. . . Esto es demasiado. . . ¡Nadie! Y repito. . . ¡NADIE me quita mis fan girls!

Y tras decir esto, Sasuke se lanzó contra Itachi con su katana en mano dispuesto a matar a su hermano mayor por segunda vez y poco le importaba si en el camino mataba a la pobre Lola. . .

-Ejem Ejem.- se aclaró la garganta Madara recuperando la atención de Naruto.- ¿Es mucho pedir que dejen el estudio?

-Pero. . . ¿No lo necesitamos?- preguntó Zetzu.- Es el jinchuriki del nueve colas después de todo.

-¿De verdad? Es que con esta máscara no veo muy bien. . .

-Si, es el chico del Kyuubi.

-¡Entonces atrápenlo!

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- salió corriendo Naruto con casi todo Akatsuki detrás de él.- ¡Sasuke, ayúdame!

-Asuntos familiares, Naruto.

-¡Deja de lado tu maldito orgullo Uchiha por una vez y ayúdameeee! ¡No puedo contra todos yo solo ttebayo!

-¡Olvídalo, Naruto! ¡Este infeliz me quitó aquello que es más preciado para mí que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo!

-¡Pensé que yo era lo que más te importaba, teme!

-Pero. . . Mis fans. . .- lloriqueaba poniendo cara de cachorro herido.

-¡Sasuke, si no me ayudas ahora vas a perder a tu más grande fan ttebayo!

-¿Lola?

-¡Yo, baka!

Momento de silencio.

-Lo siento, nii san pero tendremos que dejar nuestra pelea para otro momento.

-¡No me vengas con eso que te estoy ganando!- le dijo Itachi quien con una sola mano había conseguido desarmar a Sasuke e inmovilizarlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¡Anda que si me dejas ir parecerá que tienes buen corazón y tendrás más fan girls!

-Cierto.

Entonces Itachi soltó el agarre y Sasuke fue libre una vez más. Él no perdió un segundo y corrió hacia Naruto dispuesto a dar su último aliento para ayudarlo. No le gustaba la idea de dejar inconclusa su venganza pero el dobe. . . era el dobe y no había nada que no hiciera por él.

-Itachi san ¿Por qué lo dejaste escapar?- inquirió Kisame acercándose al moreno.

-Porque. . . No tuve opción.

-¡Pero si lo tenías a tu merced! Ahora nos va a costar mucho trabajo agarrarlos a los dos.

-Si pero mira.- le mostró unas gráficas que sacó de debajo de la gabardina.- Fíjate en esta flecha. ¡Ahora soy yo quien tiene más fan girls!

-¿Y yo donde estoy en la gráfica?

-Estás debajo de Lee.

-¡¿Debajo del clon de Gay?! ¡No es justo! ¡¿Qué tengo que hacer para que la gente me quiera?!

-Empieza por broncearte la piel.

-¡Madara! ¡Itachi me está molestando de nuevo con lo de mi piel!- lloriqueaba Kisame.

-¡Itachi, ya sabes que Kisame tiene una enfermedad grave en la piel y por eso es azul!- lo reprendió como si fuese su padre.- ¡¿Pero qué estoy diciendo?! ¡Yo no soy su niñera, maldición! ¡Ahora todos vayan a atrapar al Kyuubi y también al hermano de Itachi! ¡Le daré un premio a quien lo consiga!

-¡Bien!- exclamaron todos alegres.

-Teme. . . Esto se ve mal.- decía Naruto entre dientes analizando la situación.- Somos los únicos en el edificio y nadie vendrá a ayudarnos porque Akatsuki compró el programa legalmente ttebayo.

-No te preocupes, Naruto. Todo saldrá bien.- le dijo el moreno a su lado.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso tan tranquilo?!

-Es algo muy fácil de entender si lo piensas un poco.

-¿Huh?

-Naruto, tú y yo somos los protagonistas. Simplemente no podemos morir porque sin nosotros no hay historia.

-Sasuke. . . No me gusta decirlo admitirlo pero. . . Tengo miedo ttebayo.

-Tranquilo. Yo estoy aquí contigo, usuratonkaichi y no permitiré que nada malo te pase.

-Lo mismo digo, Sasuke.- le sonrió tiernamente.- Y si tenemos que morir. . . Lo haremos juntos.

-Y después de haber dicho todas esas frases tan cursis estoy más seguro que nunca de que no podemos morir.

5 minutos después.

-Te dije que no moriríamos.

-Y tenías razón ttebayo ¡Pero ahora estamos metidos en una jaula oscura ttebayo!

-¡Oe eso no es una jaula y que te quede bien claro! ¡Es mi marioneta Hiruko para que sepas!- le dijo enojado el pelirrojo de Akatsuki.

-¿Cómo es posible que hayan entrado los dos en una marionetas de ese tamaño hum?

-Oi yo no te ando preguntando cómo es posible que tengas tantas bocas así que a mí no me vengas con esas preguntas, Deidara.

-¡Oigan! ¡Oigan! ¿Es mucho pedir que hagan un poco de silencio? ¡Estamos intentando hacer un programa serio aquí!- hablaba Madara con voz autoritaria.

-Perdón. . .- respondieron ambos cabizbajos como niños pequeños.

-Ah, y Sasori. . . Toma tu premio.- le dijo tendiéndole un Huevo Kinder Gran Sorpresa.

-¡Un Huevo Kinder Gran Sorpresa! ¡Mío! ¡Mío! ¡Mío!- exclamaba alegremente el Akasuna mientras daba saltitos cortos.

-Nos es justo. . Yo lo ayudé hum.

-Si pero estamos usando SU marioneta para mantener a raya a esos dos.

-Mi arte es mejor que el tuyo.- le sacó la lengua.

-¡Te voy a matar, danna!- salió corriendo tras el pelirrojo a toda máquina.

-Siento que en lugar de una malvada organización de asesinos tengo una guardería.- hablaba para sí mismo Madara.- Bueno eso ya no importa ¡De ahora en adelante este deja de ser el programa del chico Kyuubi y pasa a ser "The amaizing Akatsuki Show"!

-Si vamos a hacer un programa en inglés vamos a tener problemas.- se lamentaba Pain.- Konan y Yo no tuvimos educación. . .

-Por Kami sama.- se golpeó la frente.- Es verdad. . . Entonces que sea "El increíble show de Akatsuki"! En inglés sonaba mejor pero ni modo. . . ¡Nos vemos pronto! ¡Sayonaraaaa!

* * *

Mientras tanto, en un sitio no muy distante. . .

-Uff.- suspiró Iruka después de incansables horas de trabajo.- Al fin terminé. . . ¡Kuso! ¡Me perdí el programa de Naruto!- exclamó al ver el reloj de la pared.- Bueno. . . Como dice el dicho "Corazón que no ve, corazón que no siente". Y de todos modos pronto iré como invitado así que él no tiene motivos para enojarse conmigo Jeje

Continuará. . .

Y el idiota digo. . . el trabajador Iruka no sabe que Akatsuki se apoderó del programa y va a ir!! ¡¿Qué será del pobre sensei?! ¿Y para qué querrá el programa Madara? ¿En qué estaba pensando Tsunade cuando se lo vendió? Y. . . ¿Morirá Lola por el bien de los cuervos de Itachi? ¡Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capitulo! ¡No se lo pierdan!

La otra vez les había dicho que este sería el último capitulo y ahora arranca "El increíble show de Akatsuki"!! ¿De qué será el programa? ¡Intenten adivinar! :P Si, ya me conocen. . . No me gusta revelar mucho lo que sucederá luego. . . Igualmente espero que me dejen reviews :) Ya saben lo feliz que me hace leerlos y además siempre respondo. Nos vemos en el capitulo 6! Adios!


	6. Capitulo 6: Akatsuki toma el control

N/A: ¡Por fin terminé el último capitulo! ¡Soy tan feliz! :D Queridos lectores, de verdad de verdad que lamento infinitamente mi increíblemente larga tardanza :( Tuve que entregar muchos trabajos y por un tiempo me abandonó la creatividad u_u Pero ya estoy bien y aquí les traigo el final del fic ¡El cap más largo hasta ahora! :D Y si, con algo les tenía que compensar todo el tiempo que no subí nada n_nU Etto. . . Una preguntita. . . ¿Todavía hay gente que no es yaoista y lee el fic? Es sólo curiosidad. . . La idea original del fic era no poner nada de yaoi y terminé escribiendo un poquito. . . Y simplemente quería saber si igual hay no fans del yaoi que me leen por el humor y las situaciones raras de mi fic ^^ Y por cierto. . . ¡Este cap es muy raro! XD

Capitulo 6: Akatsuki toma el control

-¡Holita!- saludó a la audiencia un sujeto con una máscara anaranjada moviendo ambos brazos con mucho entusiasmo.- ¡Bienvenidos al estreno de "El increíble show de Akatsuki!"

Y tras aquellas palabras, se produjeron algunas divertidas explosiones de colores por todo el set para dar comienzo al programa.

-¡Pero antes de empezar voy a presentar a los otros akatsukis! ¡Zetzu san se va a encargar de las cámaras! ¿Cómo va todo por ahí Zetzu san?

Entonces la cámara que enfocaba al enmascarado se volteó para mostrar al hombre planta quién levantaba el dedo en alto aunque con cara de pocos amigos. Y rápidamente volvió a filmar al presentador.

-¡También está mi querido senpai quien se ocupa de los efectos especiales! ¡Saluda a la cámara senpaaaaaaai!

Zetzu enfocó a Deidara y este lo fulminó y le hizo un gesto grosero con la mano.

-Y. . . ¡Itachi san, Pain san, Konan san, Sasori san, Kisame san y Hidan san!

-En nombre de Jashin sama ¡¿Por qué a nosotros nos nombras así como si nada y a la planta y a la rubia les das una presentación individual y todo?

-¡A mí ni siquiera me nombró!- se quejaba Kakuzu.

-Es que nadie te recuerda, Kakuzu. Tuviste menos protagonismo en el animé que Pinochio.

-¡Ya no me digan así!- se quejaba Sasori.

-¡No peleen! ¡No peleen!- saltaba por todos lados Tobi intentando calmar a la malvada organización.

-Y. . . ¡Se acabó el tiempo!- anunció Itachi.

-¡Por fin! ¡No lo soportaba más!- suspiró Madara con cansancio.- ¡Ya está! ¡No habrá más de Tobi en lo que resta de la eternidad! ¡Más les vale estar agradecidas!- fulminó con la mirada a las chicas de la tribuna quienes habían estado filmando el corto regreso de su adorado Tobi.- Bueno, ahora si. Empecemos con el programa. . .

Madara hizo una señal con la mano para indicarles al resto de Akatsuki que tomaran asiento. Ya que ellos eran muchos, no les eran suficientes las dos sillas y el diván que tenía el anterior programa por lo que en lugar de eso, habían decidido traer al estudio un par de puf para sentarse en el suelo.

-¡Odio estos putos pufs!- se quejaba Hidan cuando ya todos estaban sentados en ronda con excepción de Zetzu quien debía cumplir su tarea de camarógrafo.- ¡Seguro que estos no los creó Jashin sama!

-¡Claro que no, idiota!- lo insultó su compañero.- ¡Estos los traje del shopping!

-¡¿Y por qué no trajiste algo normal al menos? ¡En esta porquería de sillón me hundo!

-¡No te quejes! ¡Recuerda que tenemos que economizar los gastos desde que le compramos el programa a Tsunade!

-Líder ¿Podría decirnos para qué compró este programa?- preguntó la peliazul.

-Konan, como tú no tuviste educación supongo que era de esperarse que hiciera semejante pregunta estúpida. . .

-. . .

-Lo compré porque era necesario para llevar a cabo mi plan "Ojo de luna"

-CHAN CHAN CHAN

-¡Muy bien, Deidara! ¡Que atento que estás con eso de los efectos especiales!- le aplaudía Kakuzu.- ¿Ven? Les dije que no teníamos que comprar una máquina sintetizadora y no sé que más.

-Volviendo a mi malvado plan. . .- retomó la conversación el enmascarado.- Mi objetivo es sumir a toda la población en un Tsukuyomi eterno para que cesen las peleas.

-¡¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con adueñarse de MI programa?- se escuchaba una voz molesta resonando por doquier.

-Sasori.

-¡¿Otra vez yo?

-¡Están en tu maldita marioneta así que tú hazte cargo!- lo reprendió Madara.

El pelirrojo, cabizbajo y refunfuñando por debajo, se puso de pié y caminó hacia una rincón oscuro donde estaba Hiruko inmóvil. Sasori observó a su marioneta atentamente y sin previo aviso le dio una patada a uno de los lados.

-¡Eso dolió ttebayo!- gritó una voz proveniente de dentro de la marioneta.

-Eso te pasa por interrumpir ¡Ya deja de molestar, maldito jinchuriki!

-¡Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto ttebayo!

-¡Pues te callas! ¡Ya estoy harto de tener que venir hasta aquí a silenciarte!

-¡No me voy a callar hasta que me dejen salir de aquí ttebayo!

-Idiota. Deberías estar agradecido que te permitamos vivir un poco más. Sabes que Madara o cualquiera de nosotros podría matarte ahora mismo. Dentro de Hiruko eres presa fácil.

-¡Ustedes no me matan porque necesitan a Kyuubi y no pueden sacármelo sin esa estatua gigante suya ttebayo!

-¡Ahhhhhhhh!- gritaba desesperado el Uchiha también dentro de Hiruko.- ¡Ya no lo soporto más! ¡Si no lo quieren matar a él, entonces mátenme a mí!

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo, Sasuke?

-Naruto, te amo. En serio que sí ¡Pero ya no soporto otro minuto más en este lugar de locos! ¡Estar aquí es peor que las torturas de Itachi! ¡Ya no aguanto más! ¡Quiero morir! ¡Mátenmeeeee!

-¡Sasuke! ¡Tranquilízate, teme!

-¿Qué me calme? ¡¿QUÉ ME CALME? ¡YO ESTOY CALMADO, DOBE!

-Sasuke. No me digas que. . . ¿Estas asustado porque está oscuro?

-¡A MI NO ME DA MIEDO LA OSUCRIDAD! ¡SON ESTAS PAREDES QUE SE CIERRAN LAS QUE ASUSTAN, USURATONKAICHI!

-¡Sasuke, estás paranoico ttebayo!

-¡AH!- gritaron ambos justo cuando Sasori les dio una fuerte patada otra vez.

-¡Ya estoy más que harto de ustedes dos!- se quejaba el pelirrojo.- ¡Si vuelven a hablar, voy a tirar a Hiruko por las escaleras y ya van a ver lo que es el dolor!

Entonces Sasori se dio vuelta enojado y regresó con paso apresurado a su puf.

-Ya volví.- anunció.- ¿De qué están hablando?

-El líder acaba de explicarle a Konan que si conseguimos que mucha gente vea el programa, acabarán por pensar como nosotros porque la televisión tiene un poder de persuasión superior a cualquier jutsu. Así que haremos esto por un tiempo hasta tener controlada a toda la población mundial.- concluyó Pain.

-Me perdí. ¿Por qué se llama "Ojo de luna"?

-Otra pregunta como esa y me devuelves el juguete del Huevo Kinder Gran Sorpresa.- lo amenazó Madara.

-¡No! ¡No mi auto rojo!- lloriqueaba Sasori abrazando a su preciado juguete.- ¡Él lo es todo para mí!

-¡¿Tanto significa un puto auto para ti, hum?

-¿Celosa, rubia?- se burló Hidan.

-¡Eres tú el que está celoso porque mi puf tiene forma de banana, hum!- se rió victorioso Deidara. Y es que todos los pufs eran exactamente iguales salvo por el color. Pero el del rubio tenía forma de banana en lugar de un cuadrado deforme por lo que era mucho más cómodo y lindo.- ¡Mi puf es mucho más artístico que el de ustedes, hum!

-¡A mi no me gusta ningún maldito puf! ¡Así que vamos a hablar de eso! Yo, Hidan, propongo discutir el importantísimo tema de los jodidos pufs.

-Denegado.- habló Madara con seriedad.

-¡¿Por qué?

-Porque no se puede controlar a la gente hablando sobre pufs. Necesitamos un tema mucho más importante. Algo. . . que pueda conducir a una revolución. . .

-Yo, Uchiha Itachi, propongo hablar sobre las películas de Naruto de las cuales nos han excluido una y otra vez.

-¡Excelente, Itachi! ¡Era de esperarse de un Uchiha!

-¡Es verdad! El animé ya sacó cuatro ovas, tres películas de chibi y va a estrenarse pronto la cuarta de Shippuden ¡Y nosotros no salimos en ninguna!- gritaba Kisame.

-Y lo peor es que Orochimaru salió en la segunda de Shippuden. Maldito Orochimaru.- hablaba Sasori cruzado de brazos pero sin soltar su juguete.

-¿Y Sasuke? ¡Ni hablar de ese infeliz! ¡Lo nombran en todas, hum!

-No entiendo porque no hay absolutamente nada totalmente nuestro. Quiero decir. . . Entiendo que el protagonista es Naruto y eso pero. . . En Bleach, Ichigo es el protagonista y aún así después de cada capítulo hay una pequeña sección dedicada a los malos que se llama "Enciclopedia Arrancar". ¿Por qué nosotros no tenemos eso?- preguntó Konan.

-Porque es muy caro comprar minutos al aire.- respondió Kakuzu.

-Hubo un capitulo que al final apareció un cartel de no-se-qué-Akatsuki en el que yo hablaba con Sasori sama sobre Orochimaru, hum ¿Te acuerdas, danna?

-Si. . . Me suena. . . ¿Qué pasó con eso?

-Era muy costoso.- repitió Kakuzu.

-¿Saben qué? ¡No es justo! ¡Somos Akatsuki y la gente nos quiere más a nosotros que a Naruto, Sasuke y quien sea, hum!

-¡Yo digo que vayamos a "Estudios Pierrot" y le cortemos las piernas a todos los que se opongan a nuestro "Akatsuki bonus"!- saltó Kisame levantando su espada en alto.

-¡Esta decidido!- habló Madara.- Kisame irá hasta ese sitio y hará justicia.

-¡Eso!

-¡Si!

-¡Adelante, Kisame!

Y en eso, el Hoshigaki se puso de pie con Samehada descansando en su hombro y se fue del estudio mientras los demás lo alentaban con aplausos.

-Bien. Con eso damos por finalizado. . .

-¡¿Podemos hablar de los pufs?

-No, Hidan, no podemos.- dijo cortante Madara.- Ahora pasemos a otro tema. . . ¿Pain?

-. . .

-¿Pain?

-. . .

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntaron varios a la vez observando al pelinaranja que estaba completamente inmóvil y hasta con los ojos cerrados.

-Ah. . . No es nada de qué preocuparse.- dejó escapar un largo suspiro Konan.- Es que a Nagato le ha estado fallando la conexión a Internet últimamente y de vez en cuando se congela todo y. . .

-Disculpen la tardanza.- habló el del rinengan volviendo a la vida.- Mi ordenador se apagó por sí solo.

-Kakauzu. Entiendo que debemos reducir nuestro presupuesto por la compra del programa y eso pero ¿Es mucho pedir una computadora decente para Pain?- le preguntó Madara con aire cansado.

-¡¿Qué acaso no tienen nada mejor que hacer además de criticarme? ¡Lo único que han hecho hasta ahora es quejarse de todo lo que hago para esta organización!- gritaba furioso el de la cascada.- ¡¿Saben lo difícil que es trabajar para todos ustedes a mi edad? ¡Y nadie lo reconoce!

-¡Claro que sí!- saltó el peliblanco.- Es imposible no notar el esmalte de uñas de pésima calidad.

-Y los uniformes comprados en la salada, hum.

-Y los anillos robados. . .

-Además nos obligas a usar sólo tres cuadrados de papel higiénico cada vez que usamos el baño.

-Y ni hablar de todas las veces que tuvimos que cometer allanamiento de cueva sólo porque tú decías que el presupuesto no alcanzaba para alquilar una legalmente.

-¡Ya estoy harto de todos ustedes, malditos consumistas!- les gritó a todos fulminándolos con la mirada.- ¿Sabes? Soy una persona muy paciente. Puedo soportar que no me den regalos en mi cumpleaños o que ninguno de ustedes me haya agregado al facebook ¡Pero humillarme frente a mis fans es demasiado!

-Tú no tienes fans, Kakuzu.- le recordó Itachi mostrándole una gráfica con el índice de popularidad de cada uno.

-¡Adiós!

Y después de eso, se levantó de su puf y se alejó velozmente del estudio.

-¡Excelente! ¡Ahora sí que soy el único inmortal de todo Akatsuki!- exclamó alegremente Hidan.- ¡Y a la mierda con estos pufs del demonio!- gritó pateando el suyo tan fuerte que acabó por golpear a Hiruko y abollándolo un poco.

-¡Tenías razón ttebayo! ¡Las paredes se están cerrando!- gritaba Naruto desesperado al comprobar que el interior de la marioneta se había achicado de un instante a otro.

-¡Silencio, dobe! ¡No mal gastes el aire!

-¡Si me callo, también respiro, Sasuke no baka!

-¡Pero consumes menos oxígeno, usuraontkaichi!

-¡Ya no me grites que me pongo más nervioso ttebayo!

-¡Que te calles, Naruto!

-¡No te acerques más, Sasuke! ¡Quiero mi espacio ttebayo!

-¿Qué espacio? ¡Estamos en una condenada marioneta, dobe!

-¡Si no dejas de gritar, se nos va a acabar el oxígeno, teme!

-¡Eso es lo que te he estado diciendo y. . .!

-¡Ahhhh!

-¡Se está moviendo todo ttebayo! ¡Nos estamos moviendo!

-¡Alguien nos está pateando!

-¡Kuso! ¡Quiero salir!

-¡Sasuke, tengo miedo ttebayo!

-¡Lo confieso! ¡Todavía le temo a la oscuridad! ¡Ahora déjenme salir!

-¡Ahhhhhhhh!- gritaron al mismo tiempo cuando Sasori empujó a Hiruko por las escaleras del edificio.

-Sabes que tu marioneta se romperá ¿No, danna?

-A diferencia de ti, yo tengo tiempo de sobra para construir más marionetas.

-Pero no eres inmortal Jeje- se rió victorioso Hidan.

Y mientras los akatsukis continuaban con lo suyo. . . Cierta pelirroja de gafas subía las escaleras de ese mismo edificio lentamente, ignorando por completo lo que sucedía dentro del estudio.

-¡Todo esto es culpa del maldito de Suigetsu! ¡Sé que fue él quien cambió mis pastillas anticonceptivas por ese medicamento tan raro! ¡Kuso! ¡Ya va a ver la que le espera cuando regrese! Pero por ahora. . . ¡Subiré directamente a donde está mi amado Sasuke kun! ¡Que suerte tengo! No como esa chica de pelo chicle que murió aplastada por un demente. . . Ni siquiera la Hokage pudo salvarla. En fin, no me importa Ahora que ya me curaron sólo quiero abrazar a mi adorado Sasuke kun y. . .

-¡VAMOS A MORIR TTEBAYOOOOOO!

-¡AHHHHHHH!

*PUM*

En un instante, Hiruko cayó rodando sobre la kunoichi golpeándola tan fuerte que ésta perdió la conciencia en el acto.

-¡Malditos infelices! ¡Espero que alguien los mate pronto y sus cuerpo ardan en el infierno por toda al eternidad! ¡En especial el idiota de Hidan!- refunfuñaba Kakauzu bajando las escaleras pisando con fuerza cada escalón.

Y maldiciendo a alta voz, llegó hasta el final de la larga escalera, dónde encontró a Hiruko totalmente abollado y a Karin inconciente debajo de la marioneta. Entonces Kakauzu se acercó a ella y la examinó de cerca sonriendo con malicia.

-¡He vuelto!- exclamó Kakuzu alegre de la vida.

-¡¿Tan pronto?- se quejó Hidan acostado sobre el viejo diván que había traído de regreso.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces en ese diván? ¡Sabes que lo subí a mercadolibre para venderlo! ¡No puedes dañarlo, maldito jashinista!

-¡Lo sé pero esto es infinitamente más cómodo que ese condenado puf!

-O bueno. Eso no me importa.

-¿Qué?

-Ya me oíste, no me interesa.- le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

-¡¿Le sonreíste a Hidan?- exclamó Madara sin poder creérselo.

-CHAN CHAN CHAN

-¡Es el fin del mundo!- gritó Sasori desesperado.- ¡Y aún no reparé a Hiruko! ¡No puedo morir así!

-Tranquilos, no pasa nada.- hablaba con calma el de la cascada.

-Pero si hace un momento estabas tan furioso. . .

-Pasado, pisado. Lo que sucedió fue que estaba muy estresado pero. . . Ahora estoy tranquilo. Y si me disculpan. . . Me voy a la parte de atrás a jugar al doctor.- terminó con una sonrisa sádica mostrándoles a sus compañeros a la inconciente pelirroja.

-¿Está muerta?

-Si no lo está, lo estará muy pronto.

-¡Que malo eres, Kakuzu! ¡Yo también quiero jugar!- saltó Hidan.- ¡Sabes que me encanta cortar a la gente!

-Olvídalo, maldito jashinista. Esta chica es mía.

-¡Madara, dile algo!

-¡Que no soy su niñera! ¡Kuso!

-Oe Si tanto quieres cortar gente, abajo están Naruto y Sasuke inconcientes.- le comentó Kakuzu.

-Al jinchuriki no le hagas nada. Lo necesitamos.- habló con autoridad el de la máscara.

-Bien. Entonces corto a Sasuke.

-¡No!- saltó Itachi de inmediato.

-¿Por qué no? ¡Tú mismo estuviste a punto de matarlo cientos de veces!

-Es que tú no entiendes. Necesito que Sasuke viva para que me mate. . . de nuevo.

-¡¿Eh?

-Si porque si Sasuke hace eso aún sabiendo toda la verdad. . . Seré considerado aún más bueno de lo que ya lo soy en este momento ¡Y tendré más fans que nunca! Por eso le dije que iba a matar a Lola, para que él me atacara con todas sus fuerzas.

-Hidan, no toques a Sasuke tampoco.- dijo al fin Madara.- Y en cuanto a ti, Itachi, después quiero hablar contigo acerca de tu obsesión por las fan girls ¿De acuerdo?

-¡¿Y entonces a quién corto?

-Hola. . . ¿Naruto kun? ¿Sasuke kun?- entró en escena Sai.

-¡Problema resuelto!-gritó Hidan con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Ese se parece mucho a Sasuke!- exclamó Deidara señalando al moreno.

-Hola. Soy Sai. Gusto en conocerte.- lo saludó al peliblanco con su típica sonrisa falsa.

-Ven conmigo pequeña copia de Sasuke.- le dijo cargándoselo al hombro sin problemas.

-Etto. . . ¿Hidan?- lo llamó el rubio.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Yo también quiero jugar con la copia hum.

-¡Esto no es ningún juego! ¡Vamos a sacrificar a ese chico en nombre de Jashin sama!

-Bueno bueno. . . ¿Puedo participar en tu rito?

-Sólo los jashinistas pueden.

-¡Pero yo soy jashinista!

-¡No es cierto!

-Si porque. . . porque. . . ¡Me corté la piel y me implanté bocas en todas partes en su nombre!

-¿Mutilaste tu cuerpo en nombre de Jashin sama? ¡Tú eres un auténtico jashinista y nunca me lo habías dicho, rubia!

-Si Jeje

-¡Bien! ¡Vamos a comenzar el ritual! ¡Nos vemos después, Madara!- lo saludó con la mano feliz de la vida.

Para ese momento, Sai ya había sacado a la luz su libro "Como enfrentarse a los enemigos de su amigo" en busca de alguna solución pero ya era demasiado tarde, los akatsukis ya se lo habían llevado a otra habitación junto con Karin.

-Esto no se puede creer.- hablaba por lo bajo el enmascarado.- ¡Ya nadie me respeta!

-Creo que eso se debe a la máscara que usa.- le dijo Pain con seriedad.- Necesita imponer respeto y autoridad. Necesita algo. . . que provoque temor en todo aquel que lo vea. . .

-¡No me voy a perforar toda la cara, Pain!

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Porque no, maldición!

_Lonely. . . I Mr lonely. . . Y have nobody. . . for my own. . ._

-. . .

-¿Qué? Así suena mi celular ¿Y eso qué?- decía Madara buscando su teléfono.- Estaba muy deprimido cuando todos ustedes se murieron y me dejaron solo.

-¡Pero si yo nunca morí!- saltó Zetzu.

-¿Hola?- hablaba el enmascarado por su celular ignorando por completo al hombre planta.- ¿Si, Kisame? ¿Has completado tu misión? Espera un momento. Te pondré en altavoz.

Madara presionó uno de los botones de su teléfono y pronto se escuchó al Hoshigaki tan claro que daba la impresión de que él estuviera en ese mismo cuarto.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasó?

-¡No me presiones, Itachi!- saltó Kisame.- Etto. . . Escuchen. Hablé con el director acerca de que queríamos más protagonismo en las películas de Naruto. . .

-Primero queremos protagonismo y luego queremos más.- lo corrigió Madara.

-Bueno, le dije eso pero. . . Se negó completamente.

-¿Y entonces qué pasó?

-Hice lo que les dije antes. Les corté las piernas a todos los que se opusieron a nosotros.

-Kisame. . . Te dije un millón de veces que no hay que cortarle las piernas a la gente cuando no están de acuerdo con nosotros.- le recordaba Itachi.- Te permití decir esa frase tuya pero es que es sólo una frase. Realmente no debes cortar a la gente cada vez que se te da la gana. Eso está mal. . . Muy mal. . .

-Itachi, ya estoy dudando de si eres de los nuestros o si todo esto es fingido.- lo escudriñó con la mirada Madara.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡Yo soy malo! ¡Soy malísimo!

-Como sea. . . Continúa, Kisame.

-Bueno. . . Como les decía. . . Les corté las piernas a todos. . . Y ahora los de Estudios Pierrot son todos paralíticos.

-Pero. . . ¿Vamos a estar en alguna película?

-No. Es que. . . Verán. . . Son un montón de paralíticos que andan en sillas de ruedas y dicen que ahora nos odian más que nunca así que. . .

-¡Kuso!- maldijeron al unísono.

-¡Sabía que no debía enviar al pez! ¡Kuso!- se golpeaba la cabeza el enmascarado.- Maldición. . . Kisame, vuelve al programa ahora mismo. . . Necesito descargar mi ira sobre ti. . .

-Pero. . . Etto. . .

-¿Qué pasa, Kisame?- preguntó al borde de la paciencia Madara.

-Se ve que aquí es ilegal cortarle las piernas a los demás así que. . . ¡Estoy en prisión! ¡Y tengo mucho miedo! Esta era mi última llamada así que ¡Itachi, por favor dile a mi mamá que estoy bien!

-Kisame, realmente no tienes nada de odio. Si sigues así vas a hacer que todos piensen que eres de los buenos.- hablaba Itachi muy serio.

Unos pocos minutos después, en otra parte del mundo. . .

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te dijeron?

-¡No vendrán por mí, Kakashi!- lloriqueaba Kisame.

-Vaya compañeros que tienes. . . ¡Pero yo no tengo de qué preocuparme! ¡Confío mucho en mi equipo!- ojito feliz.

-¿Hablas de tus chicos?

-¡Si! ¡Ellos harían cualquier cosa por mí! Bueno. . . Sakura está muerta pero. . . ¡Sé que Naruto y Sasuke no descansarán hasta haberme sacado de prisión!

-Etto. . . No sé como decirte esto pero. . . Naruto y Sasuke están atrapados en una de las marionetas de Sasori.

-¡Pero si se supone que son los protagonistas! ¡Los más fuertes de todo el animé. . .!

-Si pero es que los enfrentamos todos los akatsukis al mismo tiempo y no tuvieron la menor oportunidad. No entiendo porque nunca antes habíamos echo eso.

-Cierto, moverse de a dos no es muy inteligente que digamos teniendo en cuenta que tu enemigo forma equipo de tres más un jounin a cargo. . . Siempre estarían en desventaja numérica.

-Es que Madara ya está viejo. . .

Al mismo tiempo que todo esto sucedía, Chiyo había ido a ver a la Hokage para que ella le pagara su asistencia en el programa del rubio. La anciana estaba sentada sobre una cómoda silla mirando seriamente a Tsunade. Ella iba de un lado a otro guardando varias cosas en una maleta mientras Shizune la ayudaba.

-Tsunade, nunca me caíste bien.- hablaba seriamente la anciana.- En el facebook nunca me mandas regalos de ningún tipo y además las fotos que subes en las que yo salgo, nunca me etiquetas.

-Ah, eso. Es que ya no soy tan joven como antes y no entiendo de tecnología. . .

-¡Yo también soy vieja pero me actualizo día a día!

-Pues te mereces un aplauso, Chiyo obachan.- le aplaudió un par de veces.

-Volviendo a lo que venía. . . Te lo diré sin rodeos. . . ¡Quiero que me pagues, maldita anciana codiciosa!

-¡¿Qué? ¡Pero si es usted la que me debe a mí!

-¡Necesito el dinero porque sino me moriré de hambre!

-Pero. . . ¿Y su jubilación?

-Huí de mi aldea así que el gobierno de Suna no me paga nada de nada.

-¿Y su trabajo?

-Es muy costoso revivir a los muertos así que es muy difícil encontrar clientes en estos días. . .

-Mmm. . . Tengo una idea ¿Qué tal si revive al Cuarto para mí?

-¿Eh?

-Los de arriba me pidieron que sacrificara mi propia vida para traerlo de vuelta para la nueva película. Según las encuestas, a él lo quieren más que a mí.

-Es que nadie quiere a la gente vieja como nosotras. . .

-¡Entonces si nadie quiere ayudarnos, ayudémonos entre nosotras!- exclamó Tsunade levantando el puño en alto.

-Te escucho.

-Primero tú me ayudas a mí con lo del Cuarto.

-Entiendo. Lo revivo y después te paso la cuenta.

-¡No! ¡De esa manera no me ayudas en nada!

-¡Pero sino te cobro, me muero de hambre! ¡¿Es eso lo que quieres, Tsunade?- la fulminó con la mirada.

-¡No! ¡No! Pero por favor, escúchame hasta el final. Primero tú lo revives. . . Y luego yo me encargo de que Gaara vuelva a pagarte tu jubilación y una muy buena además.- sonrisa cómplice.

-¿Cómo piensas hacer eso?

-Sencillo. Soy la Hokage ahora así que si le pido al Kazekage algún favor. . . Él no tendrá otra opción más que aceptar por todo este asunto de las aldeas aliadas. Lo mejor sería comenzar pronto a escribir la carta. . .

-¿Carta? Existen los mails ahora, Tsunade.

-¡Ya te dije que no sé de esas cosas!

-No me gusta hacerlo a la antigua pero si eso hace que el pelirrojo ese me de la plata, no hay problema.

-Bien entonces comienzo con la carta ahora mismo.

-¿No estabas empacando?

-No te preocupes que de eso se encarga Shizune.

-. . .- Shizune con un goterón enorme y al borde del cansancio se da media vuelta y regresa por más cosas pensando que estaba mejor sin conocer a la rubia. . .

-Etto. . . ¿Puedo dictarte lo que va escrito en la carta?- preguntó la de Suna.

-Claro.

-Ejem ejem. . . Lord Kazekage. . .

-Lord Kazekage . . ¿Qué más?

-Dos puntos.

-Si.

-¿Qué onda? Yo acá todo piola. Parece que el cielo se cae pero por suerte traje paraguas. Ayer me encontré con los pibes y ahora estoy con la vieja de Tsunade. Le pedí que me diera la guita pero. . .

-Chiyo. . . No creo que se le pueda hablar así al Kazekage. . . Y menos esperar que él haga lo que queramos.

-¡Pero si es un pibe!

-Si pero. . . Es el Kazekage. . .

-¡Antes que nada es un adolescente rebelde! Si hasta se cree la gran cosa hablando con metáforas con esa voz forzada. . . Y su maquillaje a lo Kizz. . . Y apuesto que se cree muy malo con ese tatuaje en la frente. . .

-Chiyo ¿Qué le parece algo así? Lord Kazekage: ¿Cómo está usted? Yo me encuentro de maravilla. Aunque da la impresión de que lloverá pronto, eso no me preocupa. El día de ayer tuve el honor de encontrarme con. . .

-Si quieres hablarle a ese pendejo como si fuera un tipo grande, hazlo. Pero si después no te presta atención, no me digas nada.

-Ok.- asintió con un goterón cayéndole por la sien.

En el estudio de televisión. . .

-Esto es deprimente. . . ¡¿Cómo se supone que manipule a las masas con sólo dos chicos sin educación, otro que no es malo y Pinochio y su auto rojo?

-Se llama Rayo Moqueen, para que sepa.- le sacó la lengua.

-Ya en serio ¡¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Etto. . . Madara.- lo llamó la peliazul.- ¿Y qué pasará con el plan de obtener a todos los bijuus?

-Pues al nueve colas lo tenemos unos pisos más abajo y ya que fuiste tú la que mencionó este tema, tú irás por él.

-Pero. . .

-¡Ve, Konan y no me hagas repetirlo!- la fulminó con la mirada.

Y en el acto, la chica se fue rápidamente escaleras abajo escondiendo su rostro entre las manos.

-No debió ser tan duro con ella. . .- le habló Pain.- Pobre Konan.

-Ella se lo buscó ¡Odio que la gente me hable de los jodidos bijuus! Esas bestias son como las figuritas de un álbum ¡Es imposible conseguir las últimas que te faltan!- se quejaba Madara.- Por eso decidí cambiar mi objetivo. Es más fácil sentarse aquí y que la gente te pague comparado con tener que ir de un lado para el otro buscando estos animales deformes.

-Cierto. Con tantas colas, deben perder el equilibrio todo el tiempo.

-Pain, como no tuviste educación haré como si no hubiera escuchado ese comentario. . .

-Mmm Konan ya se está tardando.- comentó Itachi.

-¡Pero si se fue hace unos segundos nada más!- saltó el pelinaranja.

-Si pero en un fic todo pasa más rápido.

-Ahh Entonces será mejor que la contacte.

-¿Konan tiene celular?

-No. Lo que sí tiene es un de mis piercings mediante los cuales puedo contactarme con ella fácilmente y hasta ver lo que ella ve y mandarle chacra. . . Es realidad Konan es otro Pain más. . . Pero este es rebelde porque se pintó el pelo de azul.

-Un momento. . . ¿Ves lo que ella ve?- preguntó Itachi curioso.- O sea, que si se desviste frente a un espejo. . .

-Si.- sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Tengo el peor doujutsu! ¡Kuso!- dio un par de patadas al aire como si fuera un niño pequeño haciendo un berrinche.

-¿Podrías contactar a Konan antes de que termine el programa?- le dijo Madara ya perdiendo la paciencia.

Pain asintió. Entonces formó un par de sellos y cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor. Pasaron unos segundos de silencio y. . .

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!- pegó un salto el pelinaranja totalmente aterrado.

-¿Q-Qué pasó?- preguntaron Madara e Itachi al mismo tiempo.

-¡Mis ojos! ¡Mis ojos! ¡Ahhhhhhhh!

-¡¿Qué fue lo que viste?

-¡Algo horrible! ¡Realmente horrible!

-¡¿Qué cosa?

-¡A tu ototo y al nueve colas haciendo cosas raras! ¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!

-Pain. . .- se le acercó Madara lentamente para luego darle unas palmaditas en la espalda.- Nunca te dije esto así que es normal que te asustes pero lo que viste es algo completamente natural.

-¡¿Q-QUÉ?

-Escucha. . . Te lo explicaré con un cuento. . .

-Bueno.

-Verás. . . Había una vez dos perritos que se querían mucho mucho.

-¿Cómo mi mamá y mi papá?- preguntó con ojitos brillantes.

-Si si. . . Y se querían tanto que querían demostrar su amor físicamente.

-Entiendo. . .

-Entonces el perro se montó a la perra y. . .

-¡No se lo expliques de esa manera!- lo calló Itachi.

-¡Me interrumpiste! ¡Eso quiere decir que estás en mi contra!- lo señaló con un dedo acusador al moreno.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No! ¡Yo estoy de su lado! ¡Por favor, siga con la historia de la perra! Parece que se vuelve cada vez más interesante. . .

-Antes de seguir. . .- habló pausadamente Pain.- Deberían saber que compartía la visión de Konan. . .

-Quien resultó ser yaoista. . .

-Es que no tiene educación.

-Como decía. . .- continuó Pain.- Mientras veía ESO y me traumaba para toda la vida. . . Vi que un sujeto subía las escaleras y venía hacia aquí.

-¿Quién era?

-No lo sé. No lo reconocí.

-Esto es malo. . .- habló Madara.- Si llega a ser alguien poderoso que está contra de Akatsuki. . . No podemos hacer mucho estando sólo nosotros tres. . . ¡Rápido! ¡Tengo una idea!

-¿Qué hacemos? ¿Le sacamos los ojos?

-No, Itachi. Vamos a disfrazarnos para tomarlo por sorpresa. Tú serás Sasuke y Pain; Naruto por tener el mismo peinado alborotado que tiene el rubio.

-Pero. . . Yo no soy rubio y tengo muchos piercings. . .

-Y Naruto al menos tiene educación. . .

-¡Es lo único que se me ocurrió así que todos a sus lugares! Yo me voy con Zetzu y los dos nos esconderemos ¡Cuento con ustedes!

-Creo que el líder ya está viejo.- decía Itachi siguiendo al enmascarado con la mirada.

Y unos pocos minutos después hizo su aparición aquel sujeto.

-¡Hola chicos!- saludaba Iruka con su típica sonrisa de niño pequeño.- ¿Cómo han estado? Y em. . . ¿Qué se hicieron los dos? ¡Naruto, tienes piercings por toda la cara y el cabello naranja!

-Es que soy adolescente y soy rebelde, sensei.

-Estás diferente. . .

-Dattebayo.

-Tal vez sea mi imaginación.- se encogió de hombros.- ¡Por Kami sama! ¡Sasuke, tienes los ojos rojos!

-Eso es porque mientras estuve fuera de la aldea, me mordió un vampiro y ahora soy uno. . . con ojos rojos.

-¿Y muerdes a la gente para chuparle la sangre?

-Si, ya le dije que soy vampiro, sensei.

-Bueno. . . Los dos están muy raros y. . . Me asustan pero ¡Les prometí que vendría de invitado a su programe y eso haré!- se sentó en uno de los pufs libres.- Por cierto, me encantan estos pufs.

-¡Brujo!- se escuchó la voz lejana de Hidan.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-No importa.- dijo cortante Pain.- Díganos. . . ¿Para qué lo habíamos llamado?

-Me dijeron que querían preguntarme algo. . . Creo que era acerca de mi ascenso a chunin. Disculpen pero. . . ¿Puedo pedirles un baso de agua?

-Sasuke, tráele un baso de agua al sensei.

-Hazlo tú. Mmm. . . ¿Cómo es esa palabra? Mmm. . . Ah, si. Usuratonkaichi. ¡Por kami, eso es muy largo para un insulto! Te voy a decir "idiota", si no te importa.

-No hay problema.

Entonces Itachi se puso de pie y fue a cumplir aquella orden.

-Etto. . . Naruto ¿Por qué traen puestos los trajes de Akatsuki?

-Es la nueva moda entre los adolescentes rebeldes como nosotros.

-. . .

-Dattebayo.

-Estás algo lento, Naruto.

-Aquí tiene su agua, sensei.- le tendió un baso a Iruka.

-Gracias, Sasuke.

Iruka se llevó el baso a los labios y tomó un buen trago de agua pero de inmediato la escupió toda.

-¡Me diste sidra! ¡Yo te pedí agua!

-Si. . . Me pasa seguido eso de hacer precisamente lo contrario a lo que me dicen.

-¡AHORA!- se escuchó el grito de Madara y de inmediato los tres akatsukis saltaron sobre el chunin tumbándolo sin problemas en cuestión de segundos.

-¡¿Qué les pasa?

-¡¿Qué aún no entiendes que somos los malos?

-¡Somos Akatsuki!

-No puede ser. . . ¡Naruto, ahora eres de los malos! ¡Nooooooo!

-Que no soy Naruto.

-¡Pero dijiste "dattebayo"! ¡Sólo Naruto hace eso!- lloriqueaba el sensei.

-Por Kami sama, eso estuvo cerca. Si llegaba a ser el ocho colas. . . Estaríamos todos muertos.

-Por suerte sólo era este don nadie.

-¡¿Don nadie?- saltó Iruka.

-Y dice ser chunin. Yo no lo puedo creer. . . Ya dejan pasar el examen a cualquiera.

-¡Lo atrapamos en seguida y sin usar ningún jutsu!

-Realmente no sé si se pueda decir que esto es una victoria. . .

-Cierto. A este le gana cualquiera.

-¡Es que el muy idiota no puede usar ningún jutsu!

-¡No me digas!

-¿De verdad no puede? ¡Que inútil!

-¡Les digo la verdad! Me he visto todos los capítulos del animé, las películas y los ovas y lo único que ha hecho hasta ahora ha sido lanzar algunos kunais y usar un henge. ¡Y eso hasta lo pueden hacer los de la academia!

-¡Un ninja cartero es más peligroso que este!

-¿Creen que nos den algo por su cabeza? Es como un padre para Naruto. . . No, esperen. Ni eso es. El tal Iruka es como el tío buena onda que no te reta y te llena de regalos.

-Así que es como el tío del protagonista. . . Entonces el único que pagaría por él, es el nueve colas. Pero vamos a matarlo pronto así que Iruka no nos sirve de nada.

-Siempre podemos ofrecérselo a Jashin.

-Cierto.

-¿Aceptará inútiles como este?

-Todos somos iguales a los ojos de Dios. . .

-Menos él. Ni fan girls tiene ¡Y eso que Juugo tiene fans y ese sí que es un idiota sin protagonismo!

-Jajajaja

-¡Eso! ¡Eso! ¡A Iruka no lo quiere nadie! ¡Mejor tirémoslo por la ventana!

-¡Si, sería muy divertido!

-¡Sólo para eso sirve, el delfín Iruka!

-¡El delfín! ¡Jajaja! ¡Me muero con ustedes! ¡Jajajaja!

-¡Ni Mundo Marino lo quiere a este!

-¡Jajajajaja!

-¡YA BASTA!- gritó Iruka a todo pulmón.

-. . .

-¡Ya he tenido suficiente de todos ustedes! ¡Ustedes. . .! ¡No tienen idea de con quién se meten!

-¡Oigan! ¡Oigan! Se me ocurrió otro. . . ¡Liberen a Iruka!

-¡Jajajaja!

-¡Hablo en serio!- volvió a gritar el chunin.- ¡Déjenme ir o. . .!

-¡O viene Flipper y nos mata a todos!

-¡Jajajajaja!

-¡No me hagan enojar! ¡No soy yo cuando me enojo!

-¡Es el increíble Hulk!

-¡Jajajajaja!

-N-No digan. . . que no se los advertí. . .

Entonces Iruka bajó la cabeza cerrando los ojos como entrando en trance mientras los akatsukis continuaban burlándose de él.

-¡Un momento! ¡No puede ser. . .! ¡Este chacra es. . .!

-Madara, no completar sus propias frases lo hace sonar idiota.- le dijo Pain con el mismo tono serio de siempre.

-¡Pain! ¡Itachi! ¡Busquen a los demás akatsukis y díganles que vengan rápido!- les ordenó el enmascarado totalmente asustado.- ¡Este chacra tan monstruoso le pertenece a un bijuu!

-¡¿Qué?

-¡¿El delfín es un jinchuriki?

-Y no sólo eso. . .

-. . .

-. . .

-¡Vayan de una vez!

-¡Pero termine sus frases!- le exigió Pain.

-¡GROOOOOOOOOOUR!- rugía un Iruka que ya no parecía Iruka. Un chacra oscuro lo rodeaba por completo y varias colas salían una por una rápidamente.

-¿Q-Qué bijuu es, Madara?

-¡¿Y yo qué sé? ¡Habrá que contar cuantas colas tiene!

-A ver. . . Uno. . . ¡Dos! ¡Dos! ¡Vi la segunda cola!- levantaba la mano Pain como un niño pequeño.

-¡No lo decía en serio, Pain! ¡Esto no es "Dora, la exploradora"!

-No, es verdad. . . Three. . . Four. . .

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Es que Dora, la exploradora cuenta en inglés.

-¡Idiota! ¡Ve a buscar a los demás!

-Es demasiado tarde.- sentenció Itachi.- Moriremos todos.

-¡¿Qué dices, Itachi? ¡Aún podemos pelear!

-No, no podemos. Él es. . . Demasiado poderoso porque él es. . . El bijuu de diez colas.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Yo conté sólo cuatro colas!- lloriqueaba Pain.

-¡Contaste mal!

-¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos, Itachi?- preguntó Madara.

-Realmente nadie sabe mucho de este bijuu. Ni Kishimoto conoce su existencia.

-¿Pero tú sí?- levantó una ceja Pain.

-En realidad sólo sé que es el diez colas porque conté cuantas tenía y lo del poder fue simple lógica. Pero diciéndolo de esta forma sueno más listo que ustedes y les caigo mejor a las fan girls.

-. . .

-En fin. Yo propongo que actuemos como que damos todo de nosotros cuando en realidad no estamos peleando con todas nuestras fuerzas. Luego nos dejamos ganar y más adelante, nuestros fans van a idiotizarnos como los grandes guerreros que somos. Y si tenemos suerte. . . Quizás nos revivan. . . de nuevo.

-¡¿Qué mierda de plan es ese, Itachi? ¡Vamos a pelear! ¿No es así, Pain?

-. . .

-¿Pain?

-. . .

-Parece ser que se desconectó.- observó Itachi.- El muy suertudo de Nagato está muy lejos. . . Tal vez sobreviva.

-¡Excelente! ¡Ahora estoy sólo con un idiota suicida enfrentándome al diez colas!

-¿Y Zetzu?

-¡Huyó desde que hace mucho! ¡Oh, cruel destino! ¡Finalmente moriré! ¡Y aún hay tantas cosas que quiero hacer y. . .! ¡¿Qué haces, Itachi!- le gritó al Uchiha que se acercaba tranquilamente al diez colas.

-Lindo bijuu. . . Lindo bijuu. . .

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Es un bijuu, idiota!

-¿Qué no sabes que si te haces el bueno y luego mueres, los fans te quieren más?

-¡Itachi, cuidado!

Y entonces, el enorme bijuu con una aterradora forma de delfín, usó una poderosa técnica suitón y mojó por completo al pobre Itachi que estaba a escasos metros de él.

-¡Itachiiiiii!- corrió a su lado el enmascarado.- ¡Oh, no! ¡Tu cabello!

-Si. . . Tardé toda la mañana en hacerme la planchita. . . Y ahora. . . Está arruinada. . .

-¡Tranquilo, Itachi! ¡Voy a llevarte a una peluquería y. . .! ¡Te pondrás bien! ¡Te pondrás bien!

-. . .

-¡ITACHIIIIIII!

Mientras el mayor de los Uchihas agonizaba dentro del estudio, cierta rubia y su ayudante caminaban sin apuro lejos de Konoha.

-Tsunade sama ¿Esta segura de todo esto? ¿No deberíamos ir a salvar a la aldea?

-¿Eres idiota, Shizune? ¡Este ha sido mi plan desde el principio!- se rió orgullosa.- Todo esto del programa de televisión lo hice porque sabía que llamaría la atención de Akatsuki. Entonces ellos me comprarían el programa para poder adueñarse del mundo y yo obviamente se los daría. Después de conseguir a Naruto, Madara estaría muy tranquilo sin saber que contábamos con el diez colas Jajajaja

-Por cierto. . . ¿Por qué estaba en Iruka?

-Porque nadie pensaría que dentro de ese idiota estaría la criatura más peligrosa de este mundo. Sólo unos pocos sabíamos que así era.

-Pero. . . Sigo sin entender para que hizo todo esto, Tsunade sama.

-¿Qué no lo ves, Shizune? ¡Ahora mismo Iruka está acabando con la vida de todos los akatsukis! ¡Finalmente nos libraremos de ellos! ¡Y ahora podré vivir tranquila y sin preocupaciones! Y digo sin preocupaciones porque parece ser que en el animé estaré en coma por un tiempo y en el manga perdí mucho protagonismo así que no apareceré por un rato. . . ¡Adiós stress al fin!

-Si pero. . . Iruka también destruirá la aldea entera y morirán muchas personas.

-Tal vez si fui un poco lejos ¡Pero lo echo, echo estás así que no tiene caso lamentarlo!

-. . .

-Ahora comenzaremos una nueva vida con el dinero del programa en. . . ¡Iwa!

-¿Iwa? ¿Y porqué Iwa?

-A Suna no puedo ir porque Gaara quería mucho a Naruto y si se entera que murió por mi cuenta, me mata. Y yo no quiero morir tan joven, Shizune. Y además. . . ¡Sabes que me gusta sembrar el caos así que si vamos a Iwa, acabaremos por destruirla igual que hicimos con Konoha!

-¿Hicimos?

-Estamos juntas en esto Shizune.

-Pero. . .

-¡Anda! ¡Acelera el paso que ya quiero arruinarle la vida al Mizukage! ¡Ese viejo siempre me cayó mal!

FIN

*SNIF SNIF* ¡SE LOS JURO! ¡SIEMPRE ME PONGO TRISTE CUANDO TERMINO UN FIC! *SNIF* ¡Pero estoy contenta de poder comenzar con uno nuevo! :D Y si, ustedes ya me conocen. No puedo estar sin escribir mucho tiempo así que muy pronto se viene otro fic mío ^^

Mmm no sé si deba aclarar esto pero por las dudas. . . Huvo un par de cosas que no las escribí en el fic porque pensé que eran obvias pero por si acaso, las aclaro aquí. Itachi al final no mató a Lola porque todo eso de que iba a matarla era para enojar a Sasuke. Así que Lola está viva, sólo que no apareció en este cap. Y una cosa más, Jiraiya también se curó al igual que Karin. Y si, él está vivo, no como ciera pelirosa (que arda en el infierno!) Lee, Shikamaru y Hinata pues. . . No aparecieron porque no son taaan importantes. En este cap quise darles protagonismo a los akatsukis que por cierto. . . me quedaron algo raritos jeje Es la primera vez que los hago de esta forma y quisiera saber que opinan ustedes ^^ Personalmente me encantó la idea de que a Pain le funcionara mal la conexión :D Creo que nadie hizo un fic en el que le pasara eso. Ah! Y lo de que Konan y Pain no tienen educación Jajaja No me pregunten como se me ocurrió eso XD Y el final pues. . . En este tipo de fics (de puro humor y muchas situaciones raras) me gusta dejar finales medio abiertos (como pasó en Akatsuki vs Hbi + 5 del sonido vs Konoha)

Quiero agradecerles a todos por haber leído el fic hasta el final pero aún más a todos aquellos que me dejaron reviews y/o me agregaron a favoritos n_n

sakuris, Cafe Amargo, hanniane, Asura no Yukiko, Valerii Hyuga, DraconFly Marian, Hikari x Takeru, mihan, EstrellaSakuraBlue, JessyXfanXanime  
, Lila-sama, Artemis - Hime, Kaily Lowkly, fer-O.o, Yukime Hiwatari, . y DGHA

Sólo 17? ToT ¡¿Qué les pasa? ¡No les cuesta nada dejar un mensaje y ni siquiera es necesaio que tengan una cuenta en fan fiction! Ahora me agarra la depresión. . . Y ya saben que cuando me deprimo. . . No escribo ¡Así que dejen más reviews o no subo nada más! *se cruza de brazos*

. . .

¡Ahhhhhh! ¡No me puedo enojar con uestedes! ¡Los quiero a todos! *abraza la computadora estilo Barney* ¡Nos veremos pronto en otro fic! ¡Adios!


End file.
